Satis
by LouBlue
Summary: Pepperony fic. There are so many things left unspoken between Tony and Pepper. Will they find the courage to tell each other the truth before it's too late? A hopefully fun, angsty, romance-filled adventure with a good dose of Happy on the side.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: **Okay, so I'm having so much fun with my Pepperony fics I've decided to post another one I've been working on. I've only got outlines done on this one, so don't expect as fast as updates as I've done with my other story, "Precious", okay? LOL I'll get that story done, and then concentrate on wrapping this one up as well, cause I do like to keep these things bumping along. I'm posting this because of the kind encouragement from seaandshe and fan1o1, so this is all your fault, guys. ;)

This story is set before the end of IM2 ie. Pepper and Tony aren't together, but Iron Man is definitely on the scene. I think Pepper is the most important relationship in Tony's world, because she requires more of him than anyone else. She makes him lift his game and examine himself more deeply, something Tony has studiously avoided for his entire life really.

Hopefully you'll find romance, angst, adventure, comedy and just an all round good time with this fic as we watch Pepper and Tony work out their relationship and deal with outside forces which threaten it.

Have fun with it, guys, and I'll post the second chapter soon, promise...

PS. Satis is Latin for enough, just so you know. :D

**SATIS**

**(Enough)**

Clarity of mind means clarity of passion, too; this is why a great and clear mind loves ardently and sees distinctly what he loves.

_Blaise Pascal_

_(French Mathematician, Philosopher and Physicist, 1623-1662__)_

**Chapter ONE**

Pepper Potts picked up yet another scattered piece of paper from the floor, aware of the noise of jet thrusters being fired behind her but not turning and acknowledging the presence of the owner of them. The machinery of the newcomer clinked and whirred as it walked towards her. Pepper continued to ignore them and the person who was making them.

"Bit of a mess Ms Potts. Your standards are dropping it seems."

"A prerequisite for doing this job," muttered Pepper under her breath as she stood up, papers in hand now and turned towards her desk, trying to sort things out there now.

"What was that?" asked Tony Stark as his Iron Man mask neatly popped back and his face was now visible.

Pepper didn't reply, knowing full well that the suit had advance capacities for picking up audio from over two miles away so Tony's question was just a part of their usual back and forth banter. A dance she knew well, too well it seemed to her tonight. The thing with dancing was you did all of this movement, exerted all of this energy but in the end you find yourself exactly where you started. Pepper straightened up then and turned around; casting a disapproving look on what remained of the window to her office and the fires that were burning in the city below.

"I see you've applied your usual finesse to the situation," she said coolly.

Tony looked back over his shoulder at the bright, burning lights and then back at her, a boyish grin on his face. "What can I say?" he said happily. "Call me enthusiastic."

"Is that the word you want me to use when I'm fielding the dozens of calls from irate city officials, citizen groups and newspapers tomorrow?" asked Pepper sweetly.

"Sure," agreed Tony blithely, "just try and work in magnificent there as well if you can, along with gorgeous, brilliant, and courageous. All of those would be good too."

Pepper turned her back on him and went back to tidying up her desk. The desk, along with her office, that had been turned upside down by the series of sonic blasts Iron Man had used to subdue the latest threat to public safety. The question was who was going to protect the public from Tony Stark's _laissez-faire_ attitude towards consequences of his actions?

"Oh and humble," said Tony, managing to click his fingers in that iron suit of his as he watched her tidy. "Don't forget humble. I want you to work up that angle big time."

Pepper heard the whirl of his suit as he undoubtedly cocked his head as he watched her.

"What's the matter, Pepper?" he asked her curiously. "Your back looks angry."

Pepper turned around and looked at him then, her displeasure obvious on her face.

"And your front looks even angrier," said Tony slowly, "or gassy. I can never tell those two apart when it comes to your expressions."

"There are a lot of things you are clueless about Tony," said Pepper tightly.

"Okay," said Tony slowly, "you're mad, but it can't be at me, right?"

Pepper folded her arms in front of herself and simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really, me?" asked Tony, his eyes widening in a good facsimile of surprise. "But how can that be, Pepper? I'm adorable, ask anyone, ask Rhodey." Tony grimaced then and put up a finger. "Actually, if you are going to ask Rhodey, then just make sure to do it before he sees what happened to his car in that last little flyby of mine," said Tony ruefully. "After that he might be the littlest bit peeved with me."

"Tony you destroyed half the city tonight," said Pepper curtly.

"You're exaggerating," said Tony with a dismissive wave of his hand. "A couple of streets and they weren't even nice streets either. I'll build them new ones."

"You think throwing money at something will just fix it?" asked Pepper, her lips pressing together angrily.

"That has been my experience to date, yes," said Tony evenly, nodding his head.

"You didn't need to get involved, Tony," said Pepper with the smallest waver in her voice. "The police had it, but no, you just had to go in there, guns blazing, showing off your toy and your ego, risking your life!"

"I'm in a metal suit," pointed out Tony reasonably. "One that I built myself, and you're forgetting something very important, Pepper."

"Really?" said Pepper, pursing her lips, "do tell, Tony."

"You're forgetting that I'm a doyen of this suit," said Tony with the same confidence he applied to everything he did in life. "A veritable virtuoso, an ironic icon of iron suits."

"You're on fire," said Pepper flatly.

"Exactly," said Tony in satisfaction. "I'm indeed on fire, Pepper. No one can touch me."

"That's because you're on fire," she said dryly, pointing to a point on the back of Tony's left arm.

"Oh," said Tony in surprise, swatting at the small outburst of flames. He looked back at Pepper and gave her a rueful smile, the one that she always found it hard to stay mad at. "That was awkwardly timed," he announced, sounding anything but concerned by that fact. He looked at her then, dark eyes losing some of their teasing at long last. "Worried about me were you, Potts?" he asked her huskily.

It was meant to be more teasing but as always there was something underneath his question that hinted at more than what Tony was showing her. Sometimes Pepper thought he did all of these crazy things just to get her attention, to have her look at him with one of her disapproving looks. Like the boy who pulls the pig tails of the girl he likes in school rather than telling her how he feels. Other times though, particularly when she was watching Tony go off with his latest roll in the hay, Pepper was even more sure it was as always, all about him and his massive ego. He just liked the thought that she was thinking about him, just like he loved the thought of everyone in the world thinking about him. Iron Man was just a means to an end. Deep down Pepper knew she was being uncharitable to Tony in that moment but she wasn't in the mood to be kind to him right then.

"I don't want to do this tonight, Tony," she said, turning back to her desk just as more papers and files fell on the floor.

"Here," he offered, bending down to pick up the fallen papers, "let me."

"NO!" said Pepper sharply, her eyes widening at the business card that had fallen out with the rest of the papers. She hastily bent down to scoop them up before Tony saw it but she was too late.

"What's that?" asked Tony, eyeing the card she was trying to hide from him.

"Nothing," said Pepper quickly, moving the card behind her back.

"Pepper," said Tony, looking at her with his own look of censure now.

"Fine," said Pepper, realising how silly she was being and handing the card to him.

"Alex Linden," Tony read the card. "Do we know him?"

"It isn't important," said Pepper, going to take the card from him. "And yes, you've met him."

"Isn't he that short, dumpy guy with the lisp?" asked Tony, looking down at the card in his metallic hand.

"Actually Alex is tall and blonde," said Pepper sharply. "And he's the head curator of the London museum. We met him at one of your parties last year."

"Don't remember the guy," said Tony dismissively. "What are you doing with his card? Thinking of acquiring some more art for my collection?"

"Actually Alex saw the collection I've been amassing for you over the years and was very impressed," said Pepper coolly, "and he offered me a job."

"A job?" repeated Tony in surprise.

"Yes," said Pepper, unable to help the little smile that came to her lips at the memory, "he wants me to be the new curator of modern art at the London museum."

"Congratulations," said Tony with a nod of his head. "He must have been disappointed when you turned him down."

"I didn't turn him down," said Pepper, straightening her shoulders.

"It's not like you to string people along, Pepper," Tony commented slowly.

"That's because I'm not," said Pepper quietly. "I'm considering the offer."

"It's going to be quite the challenge to do both jobs," said Tony, looking at her steadily.

"Doing both jobs would be impossible," said Pepper simply.

Tony didn't miss a beat. "Then, no."

"No?" repeated Pepper in confusion.

"No, you can't take the curator job," said Tony as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I wasn't asking your permission, Tony," said Pepper with a frown. "It's my life."

"I'm not sure what that has to do with anything," observed Tony straight faced.

"What it has to do is that you don't get to tell me no."

"Is this money, is that what this is about?"

"You're not my father and you don't get to tell me what I can and can't do."

"Because if it is money, then that is easily fixed."

"How can you think that this is about money, Tony?"

"Fine, it's not money then what is it about?"

"It's about the fact that you have to ask that question. You just drive me crazy!"

"I'm no good at guessing games, I'm better at poker, why don't we play a few hands and sort this out? Just to take the edge off, I think it should be strip poker, what do you say, Potts?"

Pepper stopped, giving up talking over the top of each other. It was their way but lately their way just frustrated her and she didn't know how much more she could take. Pepper put out her hand. "Can I have the card back, please?"

"Only if you promise to throw it away," said Tony, holding it out of her reach.

"Fine I'll throw it away," said Pepper calmly.

"You're just saying that," said Tony with a scowl. "I want your word, Pepper."

"Well, like a great many things when it comes to me Tony, you just can't have it," said Pepper snippily. She knew she was being mean to him but couldn't help herself. No one else probably would have noticed but she'd watched Iron Man's battle in the night sky just then and she'd seen how close he'd come to not pulling out of one particularly hard barrel dive with a missile on his tail and she was sure her heart stopped for a full minute while the scene played out. Iron Man scared her to death sometimes and Tony was even worse.

"You can't have it," said Tony with a quirk of his lips, still holding it out of her reach, mimicking her words.

"I don't need it," said Pepper with a shrug. "I have Alex on my PDA."

Pepper went to reach for it and show Tony, just to annoy him like he was annoying her. As she did, her hand got caught on some of the shards of glass lying all over the room and on her desk from the shattered window, courtesy of Iron Man's antics. She gave a little gasp of pain as the sharpness sliced through her unprotected flesh. Pepper jerked her hand away, holding it to her chest whilst wrapping her other hand around it.

"Did you cut yourself?" asked Tony immediately concerned. His suit hissed as he took an instinctive step towards her, reaching for Pepper's hand. "Show me."

"It's nothing," said Pepper a little unevenly, not exactly sure that her statement was quite correct as she clutched her hand to her chest.

"You're bleeding," said Tony insistently, concern colouring his face as he saw a thin rivet of blood run its way out of her clenched hand. "Show me, Pepper."

Iron Man's metallic hand encircled her wrist, surprisingly gentle for the power Pepper knew it was capable of. She reluctantly opened her hand and grimaced at the crimson stain pooling in the palm of her hand.

"It looks deep," said Tony unhappily.

"I'll live," said Pepper. She was finding it hard to concentrate when Tony was standing so close to her, warm brown eyes full of such concern for her. _Why couldn't he just be a consistent jerk and then everything in her life would be so much easier? _

"I hope so," said Tony softly, his eyes on hers again now, face barely inches from her own.

"Because you hate interviewing new staff?" offered up Pepper. She couldn't do this right now. She couldn't have Tony looking at her like that and do what she knew she had to do. It was just impossible, like the man himself.

"You know how I feel about details," said Tony with a half-smile.

"I know how you feel about a lot of things." _Except me_. Pepper knew Tony had a special affection for her otherwise she couldn't have kept working for him as long as she had. But in the end could she really build her whole life around a vague understanding? The question had been haunting her for some time now and until tonight Pepper had been too frightened to answer it. She withdrew her hand and moved to the other side of her desk, fetching a handkerchief from the draw.

"Let me," said Tony, watching her fumble with trying to tie the thing around her hand.

"Iron Man's hands are too big," said Pepper, not looking up as she managed to tie it at last. Pepper looked up at Tony. "He can't help me," she said quietly.

"I don't know if you know this, Pepper," said Tony with a quirk of his lips, "but I am Iron Man. There was this press conference and I kind of came out of the closet and everything."

Pepper didn't answer him, just looked back at him steadily, remembering that moment very clearly. It was the moment that their already complicated relationship had become a threesome.

"You're not doing it right, Potts," Tony chastised her. "Now you're meant to say something cool and pithy to put me in my place." He looked at her expectantly. "That's how the games played remember," he prompted her.

"I guess I've just had enough of games, Tony," said Pepper quietly, holding her injured hand to her chest. The chest that contained the heart that she could feel beating so unevenly, even as she spoke the words she'd been so afraid of giving voice to. "I don't know if I can stand here and watch you try and kill yourself every day any longer."

"What are you saying to me?" asked Tony, all amusement dropping from his face now.

"I'm saying that I think I'm done," said Pepper, trying to hold her voice steady under that dark gaze.

"For the day you mean?" prompted Tony. "You're done for the day. That's what you mean, right, Pepper?"

"For this day and all the rest," she said, suddenly not being able to look him in the eye.

"A vacation," nodded Tony thoughtfully. "Now that's a great idea, Potts. We can pop down to the South of France, do a little vineyard sightseeing, insult their cheese, you know, live life on the edge. You can rest that hand, I'll pour the wine."

"I don't need a holiday, Tony."

"Everyone needs a holiday some time, Pep," said Tony cheerfully. "Even me."

"You're entire life is a holiday Tony, one long party," said Pepper sharply. "You never stop."

"I stop when I'm with you," said Tony, looking at her intently.

"Yes, thank you for that," said Pepper, unable to help being hurt by his words. "I'm a buzz kill, I know."

"That isn't what I meant, Pepper," said Tony with a frown. "I meant I don't need-"

But Pepper was already walking out the door, her back to him.

"-to be anyone but me with you," he finished quietly to the empty room.

A sudden moment of panic came over him and he hurried to the door, watching as Pepper started down the stairs, wisely not choosing the elevator after the structural damage done to the building.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" he called down to her as she hurried down the stairs.

"No," called back Pepper shortly, not wanting to look up, not wanting to look back.

"Okay, good idea," agreed Tony, having to talk more loudly now as she moved further away from him. "Take a couple of days and then we can fight some more about it. That's a good plan."

Pepper didn't answer him, just kept heading determinedly down the stairs, blinking back the tears stinging her eyes. Why did this man of all men have to have her heart the way he did? The question was rhetorical because even if there was an answer it wouldn't change the fact that Pepper loved her boss, the irrepressible, impossible and maddening Anthony Stark. He was never going to change and a part of Pepper didn't want him to but she just couldn't keep going like this.

Her life was on hold, revolving around a man who spent most of his time being a twelve year old with his father's Visa card. She came to the bottom of the stairs and moved along the foyer until she was out in the cool night air, coming to a stop then. One day she was going to get a phone call or worse still, have a front row seat to the day Tony got himself killed and Pepper didn't know if she'd be able to endure that. He wouldn't listen to reason and if Pepper couldn't save Tony from himself then she wasn't sure what her role in his life really was. She looked down at her hand that was still wrapped in the white handkerchief, part of it stained red now from her wound. The wound Iron Man had inadvertently given her.

"Enough," whispered Pepper into the inky blackness, swallowing hard as she did, "enough."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO**

"Pepper!" yelled out Tony, not moving from the circuit board he was working on. "PEPPER!"

"Ms Potts is not in the building, sir," said the calm voice of Jarvis, his computerised system that ran Tony's entire automated household.

"Still?" asked Tony in annoyance, not looking up from what he was soldering. "How long has that been now?" Tony didn't need Jarvis to answer that, he knew exactly how long it had been since he'd seen Pepper – sixty two hours, thirty seven minutes and a quick eye flick to his watch gave him forty two seconds and counting. Tony's brain worked like that, numbers and pictures all stacked up in his brain, making a crazy kind of pattern, a language of its own that only he understood.

If only everything in life was as easy as circuit boards and numbers he lamented. Flesh and blood bamboozled him, particularly flesh and blood that smelt like violets when you stood especially close to it and was sprinkled with freckles. Freckles that Tony had always wanted to trace with his fingers because he was almost certain they'd spell out the mysteries of the universe to him when he did.

"This is the third day that Ms Potts has failed to present for work," Jarvis informed him civilly.

Tony didn't answer, just kept soldering, letting the intricacy of his work consume him briefly, anything to take his mind off her.

"I do believe it is the longest that you have been apart since first employing Ms Potts ten years ago," offered up Jarvis conversationally. "Your time of interment in a foreign land notwithstanding."

Tony gritted his teeth, knowing that already as well. "What about Mexico City?" offered up Tony, just to be difficult. "That had to be four days at least."

"You spoke to her on numerous occasions during that trip, sir," said Jarvis in that annoyingly superior way of his. "One phone call lasted six hours when you refused to let her hang up."

"I was very drunk," Tony mumbled defensively.

"That goes without saying, sir," said Jarvis, a vague smugness to his tone.

"You make it sound like I can't live without her," Tony grumbled.

"The probability of a such a feat is very low considering your life style choices," agreed Jarvis easily, "But I do not believe that is the question, sir."

"Okay Mr Got an Opinion on everything today," said Tony flatly, scratching through his desk for an especially small screwdriver. "What is the question then?"

"_Do_ you want to live without her?" asked Jarvis quietly.

Tony swallowed hard, not needing to think for a moment about that question. Pepper was his home and where ever she was Tony found his peace. These last three days had been an exercise in self- control that Tony was not familiar with. He was aching to see her again, literally aching so that he could feel it in his bones. He'd look up a hundred times in the last three days expecting to see her calm smiling face, probably closer to a thousand times but each time he did Tony found that he was alone. It was a different kind of aloneness to when he was simply in his workshop and knowing Pepper was upstairs doing all of her Pepper type jobs. This aloneness chilled him to the core and left him feeling hollow. "You don't think she'd really leave me, do you?" asked Tony, staring ahead blankly now as he gave voice to the concern that had been gnawing away inside of him ever since that last conversation.

"You can be very vexing, sir," said Jarvis rather unhelpfully Tony thought.

Tony looked at the business card that he'd pocketed from Pepper's office. The neat script of the man's name seemed to be mocking him. Tony had remembered immediately who Alex Linden was despite acting as though he didn't and he remembered how attentive he'd been to Pepper. No one would have noticed but Tony kept a close eye on the couple that had been deeply ensconced in conversation most of the night. He did that with all the men that dared to come close to her, watching them, sizing them up. It was unfair of him he knew considering his lifestyle choices but Tony couldn't help himself.

He hadn't liked Alex Linden on first meeting and especially hadn't liked the way he had looked at Pepper. Tony had a mental file of all the men that Pepper smiled at. Not the normal civil, cool smile that she gave everyone she met but one of her proper smiles, the one that lit up her eyes and made it hard to look away from her. She was utterly captivating when she smiled and Tony liked the thought of being the only man who knew how to make her smile properly.

"But Pepper loves a challenge," he argued a little unevenly. "Working for me is like climbing Mount Everest."

"I should imagine that most people would not particularly want to climb Mount Everest every day sir," pointed out Jarvis in that logical way of his. "That sounds rather tiring to me."

"What would you know?" Tony snapped. "You're a box of wires and electrical current."

"I'll bow to your vast experience in the field of long term relationships shall I, sir?" asked Jarvis managing to make the sarcasm drip from each one of those wires.

"Happy," Tony called out suddenly, hitting the intercom button.

"Yes, Tony?" replied the disembodied voice of his faithful driver and any other jobs that needed attending to.

"I want to go for a drive," he told him.

"You told me to stop you from going to Pepper's place and making a nuisance of yourself," Happy informed him, already knowing their destination without having to be told.

"Well, that is a very thoughtful sentiment," observed Tony, giving up on his circuit board which hadn't had his full attention anyway, throwing it on the bench top. "Not like me at all, so I think you're making this up."

"Boss, I don't think you should push her," said Happy in resignation. "I don't know much but I know not to back a woman into a corner, it never ends well."

"I'm not going to do any backing," Tony protested, standing up grabbing his coat. "At the worst I'll do a little fronting."

"Oh boy," sighed Happy, "this is going to end badly."

Fifteen minutes later they were almost at Pepper's apartment building.

"Just try and be understanding and listen to what Pepper has to say," Happy offered up the unsolicited advice as he glanced up in the mirror at his employer who was stretched out in the back seat. "You know, be nothing like yourself."

"I hope I'm not paying extra for this kind of subordination," said Tony with a twist of his lips.

"She's a special girl," continued on Happy blithely, "so don't screw this up Tony. You're never going to find another Pepper Potts."

"I'm not looking for another one," said Tony, looking out the window. "I like the one I've got."

"Then why don't you put a ring on it?" muttered Happy to himself.

"What was that?" asked Tony with a frown, looking back at him.

"I was just thinking about Beyonce," said Happy straight faced.

"Well sure," agreed Tony easily, "We've all been there, but can you not do that while you're driving please? I'd like all of your blood flow around your head if I can."

Tony caught Happy's expression in the rear vision mirror.

"Okay what's that face about?" he challenged the other man.

"Driving advice from a man who parked his last ride in a swimming pool," said Happy flatly. "I'm considering the source."

"It was a stupid place to put a swimming pool anyway," said Tony dismissively.

"Yeah, a college campus," agreed Happy readily. "What were they thinking?"

"Is there some kind of sign on my back that says kick me lately?" asked Tony in annoyance.

"Well, if there isn't there should be," noted Happy. His eyes flicked up to the rear vision mirror again to look at his boss. "So, what exactly did you do or not do this time?" asked Happy curiously.

"You know usually I know," admitted Tony with a grimace. "Or think I know anyway, but this time is a bit of a mystery. I destroy a few street blocks and suddenly I'm making my own coffee."

"_I'm_ making your coffee," Happy reminded him flatly. "You probably said something to Pepper."

"Pepper is used to me saying something," said Tony in vexation. "I always say something. It's my thing."

"Maybe your thing is wearing thin?" suggested Happy.

"My thing isn't wearing thin," said Tony in agitation, mainly because he was afraid Happy was right, "My thing is fatter than it has ever been!"

The two men paused to consider that statement for a moment.

"I'd like to stop talking about my thing now," Tony announced evenly.

"Check that, boss," agreed Happy readily.

The car slowed and Tony stuck his head out of the window and looked up.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Pepper's apartment block," said Happy patiently as he got out of the car.

"Pepper doesn't live here," Tony argued, "There is meant to be a hedge here... and over there."

"That was her last apartment, boss," said Happy calmly as he opened the door for Tony.

"Pepper moved?" asked Tony in surprise as he got out of the car. "When was this, why wasn't I told?"

"Three years ago and she did tell you," said Happy. "She had a day off to do the move. I helped, put my back out."

"I thought you did that skying," said Tony vaguely, "or peeing. I tend to faze in and out of your stories."

"Clearly," said Happy with a roll of his eyes.

"The next move Pepper makes I want to be kept in the loop," said Tony as they walked into the foyer and headed towards the elevator.

"You were in the loop last time," Happy grumbled. "For all the good it did."

"What was that?" asked Tony offhandedly. "You're mumbling, stop mumbling." The truth was that his banter with Happy was taking his mind off the nervousness he felt at talking to Pepper. Tony wasn't used to being nervous and certainly not around people, at least not since his father died. Pepper however had that power over him and in some ways Tony was glad. It made him feel human which he didn't always feel. "What are you doing?" asked Tony as he and Happy stepped out of the elevator together.

"I'm coming with you to see Pepper," said Happy easily.

"No," said Tony, "I should do this alone. I messed up, I'll fix it."

"But you don't even know what you've done," said Happy in exasperation.

"So we'll have plenty to talk about," reasoned Tony confidently.

Happy looked less than convinced but let Tony continue on down the corridor while he stood by the elevator.

"Boss," he called out as Tony was almost at the other end of the floor, "other way. You're looking for 23d."

Tony did a neat U-turn without missing a beat cruising by Happy. "I knew that," Tony informed him as he went.

"Ah ha," said Happy calmly.

Tony was at Pepper's door then and he took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts but then decided that was probably a bad idea. He was always better when he winged it. "Pepper," he called out, knocking on her door, "Pepper it's me." Tony knocked again when there was no response. "Come on, Potts," Tony said, continuing to knock incessantly, "open up. I'm not going anywhere until you do."

"Maybe she's not home?" suggested Happy from down the hall.

Tony pursed his lips and pulled out his cell phone, dialling her number. Immediately on the other side of the door a cell phone could be heard ringing.

"Pepper never goes anywhere without her cell phone," reasoned Tony. "I can hear her phone so ergo, she's in there." Tony hung up when there was no response and went back to knocking. "PEPPER!" he yelled now, "PEEPPEER! PEEPPPEEERR!" His knocking continued unabated. "I'm not stopping!" he warned her, "I've got all day. You're going to have to talk to me some time!" Tony kept knocking and knocking but there was still no response. "Okay," he said over the noise of his knuckles hitting her door, "you asked for this Potts, you made me do it." In one easy motion Tony swapped hands. "Time to get off the bench," he announced of his left hand and began to hammer away with that.

Heads were starting to appear from other apartments at the noise he was making.

"Do you mind?" scowled one middle-aged woman.

"I'm trying to get someone's attention," said Tony, as though that explained it all, still knocking loudly.

"You're making a lot of noise," the woman hissed in annoyance.

"That's how I was going to get her attention," said Tony agreeably.

"I'm going to call the police," she huffed.

"Excellent," said Tony happily, "you do that and send them my love. Ask them if they got the candy I sent them."

The woman made a loud disapproving noise and bristled back into her apartment. In the meantime Happy had come up behind Tony, a look of concern on his face. "If Pepper is in there why isn't she out here telling you to stop being an idiot?" asked Happy with a frown.

Tony stopped knocking and looked at Happy.

"I don't know," said Tony with a frown of his own. "It's usually her favourite thing. Maybe I should set something alight, that should get her attention."

"Or maybe I could just use my key?" offered up Happy instead.

"You have a key?" asked Tony, arching a disapproving eyebrow. "Why do you have a key? How come I don't have a key?"

"You can't be trusted with a key to your own house," said Happy stoically. "Like Pepper is going to give you one to an apartment you didn't even know she had."

"That's not the point."

"It kinda is, boss." Happy drew out his key and unlocked the door to Pepper's apartment. "Pepper it's me," Happy called out. "We're coming in."

"So, if you're naked then you should cover up," suggested Tony as he walked into the apartment, "Or not, don't go to any trouble on my account." He stopped abruptly as he took in the scene around them. "Happy," said Tony, his tone low and immediately all business.

"I'm on it, boss," said Tony, reaching for his cell phone to call 911.

"Pepper!" called out Tony, beginning to race around the apartment. "PEPPER!"

The place was a mess, broken vases and chairs, paintings half hanging off the wall. Whatever had happened Pepper had put up a fight. Tony quickly checked every room in her apartment but there was no sign of her. The last stop was her bedroom and the first thing Tony saw when he flicked on the light was the smashed glass table at the foot of the bed. He strode over to it, crouching down beside it and immediately saw the dark blood stains all over it and the pale carpet beneath it. Worst of all long strands of pale ginger hair were mixed in with the blood and broken glass.

"No," whispered Tony horrified, closing his eyes as the bile rose to the back of his throat, "oh God, please no."

**A/N**: I know, I know, another Pepper in danger fic, not very inspired I know, sorry about that. I promise I'll try and make it an interesting journey though. Feedback is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****:** Sorry this chapter was a few days coming guys, I don't like to leave people hanging. Hopefully I'll be able to update more quickly soon, once I've got my other story "Precious" put to bed.

Thanks for reading...

**Chapter Three**

"You think I did this?" asked an outraged Tony, glaring death at the police detective. "Are you out of your mind?"

They were still at Pepper's apartment and police and forensic personnel were scurrying all over the place.

"I simply asked about the argument you and Ms. Potts had the last time you saw her," said Detective Duffield calmly. "Remind me again, when was the last time you saw her?"

"Three days ago," said Tony through gritted teeth, unable to stand the thought that Pepper might have been missing all of this time while he'd done nothing. _Stupid attempt at self-control, that would teach him. _

"And that was when you had the fight," pushed the other man.

"It wasn't a fight," said Tony angrily. "It was just, just-"

"Just?" queried the detective.

"Just us being us," said Tony in annoyance.

"So you and the victim would often fight?" he asked. "Is that what you are saying?"

"No, of course we don't often fight!" said Tony, feeling himself lose his grip on his temper. "What the hell are you wasting your time on me when you should be out looking for Pepper? And don't call her a victim!"

"I'm just trying to get all the facts, Mr. Stark," said Duffield evenly. "Now, where were you when you last saw Ms. Potts?"

"At Stark Industries," said Tony impatiently.

"You were both working late?"

"Pepper was and I was doing something else," said Tony vaguely.

"That was the night Iron Man destroyed three city blocks wasn't it?" asked the detective, his face giving nothing away.

Everyone knew that Tony Stark was Iron Man so Tony could practically hear the gears in the other man's head working. "Yes," he said shortly.

"And then directly after that encounter, you spoke with Ms. Potts?"

Tony's answer was terse as his patience was stretched to breaking point. "Yes." He just wanted to be out there, looking for Pepper, not talking to this slow-moving idiot.

"And you were still in the Iron Man suit?"

"Yes!"

"Dangerous thing that suit," commented the cop, holding Tony's gaze steadily, "it could do a lot of damage I'm thinking."

Tony gave him a cold look. "Only if I want it to."

"Still," said the officer with a little shrug, "accidents happen, right? Maybe things got a little heated between you and the victim-"

"Stop calling her that!"

"Maybe that temper of yours got away from you-"

"I don't have a temper and if I did you're insane to think I'd ever lift a finger against Pepper," Tony ground out.

The detective didn't back down. "Accidents can happen in the heat of the moment, I've seen it a thousand times."

Tony looked over at Happy who was giving him a warning look to calm down. Tony gritted his teeth and forced his voice to sound low and steady. "Three days ago Pepper walked out of Stark Industries, under her own power and unharmed. I haven't seen or heard from her since."

Duffield gave him a considered look before turning to Happy. "And you, Mr. Hogan, when did you last speak to Ms. Potts?"

Tony was relieved to hear the other man call Pepper by her name. He didn't think he'd be able to take one more 'victim' reference without losing his mind. It conjured up too many horrific images that Tony simply wasn't ready to deal with.

"Three days ago as well," replied Happy. "I offered her a ride home but she said she had work to do at the office."

"Where Mr. Stark later found her," the detective commented.

Happy nodded. "I guess."

"What was her frame of mind?"

"Normal, she was busy, but then, Pepper is always busy."

The detective looked thoughtful. "I see."

Tony's jaw was aching from having to work so hard not to scream at this man to stop asking stupid questions and to get off his ass and actually look for Pepper.

A uniformed police officer came up to the detective and interrupted. "Sir, we've got a few messages on the answering machine."

Tony straightened up, intensely interested in that information.

"Good," said the detective, "play them."

The uniformed officer pressed the button and Pepper's recent messages were replayed.

"_Hello, Ms. Potts, your dry cleaning is ready to be picked up and you'll be pleased to know we managed to get that blood-stain out of your blouse." _

Tony felt the police officers suddenly looking at him with intense interest. "Pepper was patching me up after an Iron Man fight the other day and got some of _my_ blood on the sleeve of her blouse," said Tony flatly. "I offered to buy her another blouse but she said she'd try and get it out because she really loved that blouse."

"I see," said the detective coolly.

Tony was beginning to hate those two words because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that this man didn't see a damn thing at all, not about him and Pepper.

"_You're a mess," Pepper chastised him as she organised her first aid supplies, Tony waiting patiently. _

_Tony looked down at the cuts and bruises his body sported after his latest battle with the latest super villain wannabe. "At least we know the armour can take a tank shell blast." He glanced over at his suit which was going to need a lot of repair work in the near future. Tony would have already started on it, but Pepper had insisted that he look after his wounds first. _

"_Maybe it can, but you can't," she said disapprovingly. _

"_I've lived to tell the story." _

_Pepper soaked gauze with some antiseptic. "This time," she said quietly. _

"_Worried about your old boss, Potts?" he teased her. _

_Pepper didn't answer, just dabbed at a cut above his eye, concentrating on her task and avoiding looking at him, despite their proximity. _

"_Pepper?" _

_She threw him a frustrated look before going back to her self-appointed task. "You always take so many risks, Tony," she complained, voice uneven. "Every time you put on that Iron Man suit, I think it's going to be for the last time. _

_Tony couldn't bear to see the sudden sadness in those beautiful blue eyes of her. "Hey," he cajoled her teasingly, "don't worry about me, Potts, I'm indestructible." _

"_I wish that were true," she whispered to him, looking very unhappy. _

"_I'm always going to come home to you, you have to know that." _

_Pepper bit her bottom lip. "You can't make me that promise, Tony. No one can." _

"_I know if there is any way possible, we'll always find each other again," said Tony, surprising himself with the amount of certainty he felt in saying that. He'd never really thought about it before. _

_Pepper shook her head and went back to cleaning his wounds. "The things you say, it's maddening," she said with quiet exasperation. _

_Tony grinned. "Part of my charm." _

_She gave him a wry look. "If you say so." _

"_You've got blood on you." Tony lifted a finger and pointed at the sleeve of Pepper's crisp, white blouse. _

_She looked the spots of his blood on her sleeve and wrinkled her nose. "Oh." _

"_I'll get you another one." _

"_No, this is my favourite blouse, I'll just have it cleaned. It should come out." _

"_Sorry." _

_Pepper's expression was one of exasperation. "He apologises for that, but not the fact you almost got yourself killed in front of my eyes tonight." _

"_You worry too much, Potts." _

_She gave him a look of censure. "One of us has to." _

Tony was brought back from his memories of that night by the sound of a familiar voice on the answering machine.

"_Hey, it's me. I know you're there, so pick up." _

Tony grimaced as he recognised his voice. He could feel the detective's eyes on him again but ignored the other man.

"_We need to talk about what happened-"_

Suddenly Happy's voice could be heard on the recording as well. _"Who are you talking to?" _

"_No one,"_ was Tony's recorded hasty reply.

"_Tony,"_ said Happy, warning in his voice.

"_My mother."_

"_Your mother?" _Happy's tone was sceptical. "_Do you mean your dead mother? Wow, A&T is really upping their coverage of late."_

"_Maybe they are,"_ came Tony's defensive reply.

Happy could be heard to sigh heavily. _"It's Pepper, isn't it?" _

"_Don't you have cars to clean?" _

"_Tony, hang up now. You made me promise that I wouldn't let you harass her." _

"_No, you're not the boss of me." _

"_Give me the phone." _

"_No!"_

There was the sound of scuffling on the recording and then suddenly the call was cut short.

The detective was staring at him. "Got anything to say about that, Mr. Stark?"

"I was checking in on a friend," he said simply. "There's no law against that, last time I checked."

"Maybe you decided to come round after that, check up in person?" he quizzed Tony.

"I didn't," Tony bit out, "although I wish the hell I had now."

The uniformed officer interrupted. "There is one more message, sir."

"Play it," he was ordered.

A man's voice with an English accent came on. Tony tensed, recognising it immediately, even if he hadn't introduced himself.

"Hello, Virginia, it's Alex here. I do hope you don't think I'm pestering you, but I'd love to have another chance at getting you to reconsider my job offer. I think you'd love the position and the museum would be very fortunate to have you working for them. I'm in town on business for the next couple of days, and I was hoping we could catch up and I can convince you in person." There was a little chuckle. "They tell me I can be very persuasive when I put my mind to it. I'll call again later in the hopes of catching you."

The detective was checking his notes. "This Alex person, do we know him?"

Tony's expression didn't change. "No."

Another uniformed officer joined them. "Sir, I've just come back from canvassing the neighbours. The last time anyone saw the victim was yesterday afternoon at around noon."

Tony's heart leapt at hearing that. So Pepper hadn't been missing for the full three days, it was just over a day. The comfort was small and cold, but Tony grabbed onto it with both hands.

"Was she alone?" Duffield quizzed the officer.

"No sir, apparently she was with a blonde-haired man in a business suit and they were coming up to her apartment in the elevator. The woman at number 21 saw them."

"How did Ms. Potts appear, did the woman say?"

The uniformed officer shrugged. "She said the victim seemed normal, smiled and said hello, the usual."

Tony couldn't hear the word victim one more time. His jaw hardened. "Are we done here, can I go?"

"Do you have any idea of who this blonde-haired man might be, Mr. Stark?"

Tony looked him squarely in the eye. "No."

"Alright, you can go then," said the detective slowly. "Just don't plan on any out of town trips. I think we'll be needing to talk again real soon."

"Fine," said Tony tersely. He headed towards the door, Happy on his heels and stalked down the corridor to the elevator.

Happy waited until the doors had closed before he asked his question. "You know this guy, don't you?" His long time chauffeur and best friend knew him too well.

"Yes," said Tony tersely. He pulled out his glass tablet from his pocket and started pressing the screen, intent on finding out the whereabouts of one Alex Linden. Tony wanted to make sure he got to speak to the guy before the police. The stakes were too high to leave this in the hands of someone who didn't have his whole world to lose.

_Tony watched Pepper carefully as she continued to dab away at his wounds. "You always smell of flowers," he murmured, enjoying her closeness. _

_Pepper flashed him a vaguely flustered look. "It's my shampoo, it smells of violets," she mumbled. _

_Tony knew that. "Do you know what violets mean?" _

_Pepper paused in cleaning up the blood from his ear and looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?" _

"_Back in the day special meaning was given to all the different types of flowers," Tony explained. "When you sent a bouquet of flowers, whatever you chose, told a story." _

_Pepper had an expression of disbelief on her face. "This he knows and yet you have no idea how much a loaf of bread costs." _

_Tony's lips twitched. "My mother loved to garden. Sometimes I'd go out with her and she'd tell me all about her plants and what they meant." His face softened at the memory. "They were good times." Tony looked back at her. "So, do you want to know what violets mean, Ms. Potts?" _

_Pepper paused. "Okay." _

_They were so close now, their noses were practically touching. All he could see was her, Pepper filled his world. "Faithfulness," said Tony huskily, eyes moving all over her face and taking in each beautiful curve. "You know what that means, right?" She was just looking back at him, wide-eyed and uncertain, so Tony told her in no uncertain terms. "You can't ever leave me," he ordered her softly. _

_Pepper swallowed nervously. "I could just change shampoos," she said unevenly. _

"_Yeah, but you won't." Tony had meant that to come out as a playful certainty, but he could hear the quiet undertone of pleading in his statement. Tony wondered if Pepper could hear it too. She'd always been an accepted and expected part of Tony's world, and he'd never considered being without her before. But now he had, Tony realised that he needed Pepper's faithfulness in his life. It was the one constant which he'd always taken for granted and only now, in this odd moment of intimacy, did he consider what it was to be without it. He held his breath waiting for a reply._

"_No," she said at last, her voice quietly assuring, "I won't." _

Tony stared out the car window as Happy raced them to Alex Linden's hotel. It had made Tony ridiculously happy to hear Pepper promise not to change shampoos, because they both knew they weren't talking about hair products. She'd turned down Linden's job offer and that made Tony so happy, only it was sullied by the fact that her covert promise to him may have led to whatever happened in her apartment. His hands curled into fists, fingernails biting into his palms and most likely drawing blood. "Happy," he barked, "go faster."

Happy didn't answer, just accelerated and Tony was left with his dark thoughts of what he was going to do to Alex Linden when he caught up with him...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Okay, boss," said Happy, "now remember, just stay calm. We're just here to ask some questions of this guy."

They were standing in front of Alex Linden's hotel suite and Tony had just knocked on the door.

"I'm fine," said Tony coldly. "I've got this."

Alex opened the door, a confused smile coming to his face. "Tony, this is a surprise-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as all the pent up frustration and fear inside of Tony couldn't be contained any longer. Tony punched him in the face, hard.

The blonde haired man dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, hand flying to his face.

Happy groaned. "Not as big of a surprise as that, I'm guessing." He hurried over to the fallen man and helped him to his feet. "You're okay, nothing's broken," he reassured Alex.

Alex took a shaking hand away from his bloodied nose and looked at him in flustered confusion. "Are you sure? My nose really hurts."

Happy blanched when he saw the other man's clearly broken nose and covered. "Oh yeah, sure, you're fine, that nose of yours is fine."

Tony, meanwhile, had stalked into the room and taken in the fact that there was a half-packed suitcase on the bed. "Going somewhere, Linden?" he ground out.

"Yes-yes, I've got a flight back to London this afternoon," said Alex shakily, still nursing his broken and bloody nose. "Why did you hit me? Is this about Virginia?"

It really grated on Tony's nerves the way the other man insisted on calling Pepper by her proper name, like there was something special between them. He stalked over to him. "What have you done to her, where is she?" he barked out the questions.

Alex looked taken aback. "What do you mean where is she? How should I know?" He looked at Happy. "Has something happened to Virginia?"

"She's missing," Tony bit out, not buying his clueless act for a moment.

Alex stared at him in disbelief. "Surely you can't think I had anything to do with that?"

Tony jabbed a finger at his suitcases. "You seem to be in a hurry to get out of town."

"My return ticket was booked before I got here," Alex spluttered. "I swear, I have nothing to do with Virginia's disappearance."

"You were the last one to see her," Tony informed him coldly, making a bit of an assumption. He wasn't in the mood to be reasonable and measured right now. "You went back to her apartment."

"How do you know that?" asked Alex uncertainly.

Tony's eyes narrowed menacingly. "Are you denying it?"

"No, no of course not, I did go back to Virginia's apartment after lunch yesterday," he said unevenly. "I was trying to get her to reconsider my job offer."

"And what happened when she turned you down yet again, Linden?" asked Tony bitterly. "Did things get ugly?"

"God, no!" said a shocked Alex. "I told her if she ever changed her mind to give me a call and made plans to catch up next time she was in London. When I left, Virginia was perfectly alright."

"I don't believe you," said Tony accusingly.

"You should," said Alex angrily, "because it's the truth."

While they'd been talking Happy had disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a wet hand towel. He offered the sodden item to Alex. "Here, put this to your nose, it'll help."

Alex's voice was now muffled as he held the wet cloth to his painful looking nose and gave his own accusing look to Tony. "I'd never hurt Virginia. To even suggest such a thing is preposterous."

"I think he's telling the truth, Tony," said Happy.

"Of course I am," snapped Alex, dabbing at his nose with the towel. "I can't believe Virginia actually chose to stay with you, Stark. You're a Neanderthal. I can't see what possible appeal there could be in continuing to work for someone like you."

"You don't know the first thing about Pepper and me," Tony growled.

"For which I'm eternally grateful," said Alex haughtily. "I can't even begin to work out your twisted relationship and frankly, wouldn't want to."

Tony's jaw hardened. "There is nothing twisted about me and Pepper," he said tersely.

"She cleans up after you like she's your mother and yet here you are throwing your weight around like a jealous lover," Alex commented tartly. "And yet the both of you claim it's a strictly professional relationship."

"It is," Tony said sharply.

Alex glared at him. "No, a professional relationship is what I have with the chap who does my taxes. What you two have is some kind of warped co-dependence that neither one of you are admitting to."

"Pepper and I aren't co-dependent," Tony snapped.

_Tony could hear the clack of Pepper's heels as she raced down the stairs to his lab. He didn't look up as she punched in the code to get into his inner sanctum. "Oh good, you're here," he said absently, concentrating on the task at hand._

"_Are you alright?" she practically shouted at him. "What's happened, what's wrong?" _

_Tony looked up from where he was soldering two plates together. "What do you mean?" _

_Pepper was staring at him, wide eyed and flushed. "You called me and said you were in trouble, it was an emergency and you needed me." _

"_Oh yeah," said Tony casually, "could you hold this wire for me while I solder it in place?" _

"_Wh-what?" Pepper gasped. _

"_It won't take long," said Tony. "I just need to get this done tonight." He looked Pepper up and down, taking in her low cut green cocktail dress and the way her hair was swept up into an elegant up do and was wearing more makeup than usual. "You didn't have to get dress up on my account," he noted. _

"_I didn't," she ground out, "I was on a date when I got your phone call and you told me it was an emergency and you needed me right away." _

"_You should have said you were on a date," Tony informed her, putting his welding glasses on top of his head. _

"_I told you before I left," Pepper bit out, her eye spitting blue fire at him. _

_Tony couldn't help but be mesmerised by how beautiful she looked in that moment. _

"_You did this deliberately," Pepper said accusingly. "You always do this when I have a date!" _

"_Do what?" asked Tony innocently. "I just forgot. I can't be expected to remember all of your social engagements, Potts." _

_She glared at him. "This is the first date I've had in three months." _

"_He mustn't have been that interesting if you left in the middle of dinner," Tony reasoned. "Sounds like I saved you from a night of boredom. If you ask me, you should be thanking me." Tony knew he was pushing her buttons, but he just wanted to see the normally calm and collected Pepper lose her cool. He liked being the only one who really knew how to do that, how to bring Virginia Potts fully alive. _

"_Thank you?" she shouted at him. "You want me to thank you for systematically invading every area of my life, Tony Stark?" Pepper marched over to the bench where there was a series of lead pipes laid out. She grabbed the largest one she could pick up and made a bee-line for Tony's beloved roadster. _

_Tony jumped up, suddenly worried. "Pepper, what are you doing?" _

"_I'm thanking you," she yelled at him. Pepper drew back her lead pipe and smashed it down on the restored antique car's windscreen, which promptly smashed into a thousand pieces. _

_Tony ran towards her, going for the pipe before the incensed Pepper could go in for another swing. In his attempts to wrench the weapon of mass destruction off her, Tony didn't notice the stack of books at his feet and he stumbled over them, falling to the ground and taking Pepper with him. He landed with a thud on his back and Pepper landed on top of him. Tony made a groan of pain as the edge of one of the books dug into his back. _

_Pepper looked down at him in horror. "Are you hurt?" she asked anxiously, all of her ire with him seeming to be gone in light of that possibility. "Tony, did I hurt you?" _

_Pepper's slight frame wasn't any kind of weight on him and Tony had to admit enjoying feeling all of her soft curves pressed up against him. "I don't know," he said unevenly, "give me a moment. Don't move." _

_Pepper was staring down at him with wide, distressed eyes. "I should get up."_

_Tony's hand went to her bare back and it reminded him of the night they'd danced together. "No, stay where you are, my back just needs a moment." _

"_I'm sorry," said Pepper unhappily. "I don't know what I was thinking." _

"_You weren't," Tony told her, their faces very close. He smiled. "Kind of liberating, isn't it?" _

_Pepper scowled at him. "Why am I not surprised that you're advocating not thinking as a valid life choice?" _

"_You think too much," he chastised her affectionately. _

"_I have to," she said in annoyance, "because you never think." _

"_That's not true." _

_Pepper gave him a suspicious look. "Tell me the truth, Tony. You intentionally broke up my date with Adam, didn't you?" _

_Tony hesitated. "I don't like it when you have plans," he reminded her._

"_Tony," she groaned, "you don't own me, I'm allowed a life." _

"_I know," said Tony simply, but didn't apologise for the way he felt. _

"_You drive me crazy," she said in resigned exasperation. _

"_Is that so bad?"_

"_Tony, this isn't normal." _

_He gave a small smile. "And what's so great about being normal?" _

_Pepper moved a little restlessly on top of him and Tony suppressed a groan of approval. "Car windscreens don't get smashed for one thing," she noted. _

"_I can get a new windscreen," he said easily. "I guess I had it coming." _

"_Is that an apology?" _

"_Do you want me to apologise?" _

"_Would you mean it?" she challenged him. _

"_Not really," he said truthfully. _

"_Tony," she groaned. _

_He smiled charmingly up at her. "I'll make it up to you, I'll make you dinner." _

"_You can't cook." _

"_I'll order dinner in." _

"_I have a dinner waiting for me." _

"_Yes, but I really think I might need someone to keep an eye on me after my accident," said Tony, managing to look suitably fragile. "In case I black out or something." _

"_I look after you all day," said Pepper in frustration, but Tony noted she wasn't moving. _

"_So, what's a couple more hours?" _

"_I need to get back to Adam," said Pepper unevenly. _

"_It'll take too long," Tony predicted. "You're here now, stay." _

"_I'm still really angry at you," Pepper noted, that disapproving look Tony knew only too well back on her face. _

_Tony made a rueful face. "I know, but you'll stay anyway, right?" _

Tony shook his head, attempting to dispel the memory. "You don't know what you're talking about," he muttered.

"I know I had nothing to do with Virginia's disappearance so I suggest you leave me alone and try and work out who really did this," said Alex in annoyance.

Tony fixed him with a hard look. "Don't leave town."

"Well, I did have a flight booked," said Alex bitterly, "but now it seems I have to go and have my broken nose looked at."

"Do you need a lift?" Happy offered. Alex glared at him and Happy held up a placating hand. "It was just a thought." Happy looked over at Tony. "We should go, boss."

Tony walked out of the room, frustrated he still had no idea what had happened to Pepper. As of right now, they had no leads and Tony knew he had a wealth of enemies who could come after Pepper as a way to get to him. And that was before there was even Iron Man to consider. He and Happy were almost back at the car when his cell phone rang. Tony quickly answered it, having a wild hope it might be Pepper.

"Hello, Mr. Stark, lose something valuable lately?"

Tony stopped walking. "Who is this?" asked Tony sharply.

The voice on the other end of the phone gave a little laugh. "I'm your new best friend, Tony."

The caller's voice sounded vaguely familiar to Tony and his mind raced to place it.

"A best friend who has something of yours, something I'm guessing you'd like back," the voice continued on.

Tony's hand tightened on the phone. "Where is Pepper? What have you done to her?" The questions were so cliché, but they were the only things Tony was worried about.

"All in good time, Tony, first you and I have to have a little chat."

Tony's jaw hardened, even as he hurried to the limo so he could start a trace on the phone call. His heart was racing but at least now he had some kind of lead on Pepper and Tony wasn't going to lose it. "Alright," he said as he climbed into the car, "so let's talk..."

**A/N****:** Okay, I must to confess to not being entirely happy with this chapter (is that a bad thing for a an author to say?). It just wouldn't flow for me for some reason.

The flashback scene for me is a little OOC for Pepper, but in my head I can justify it because in the movies we only see mostly cool and calm Pepper, but after all of this time she must have the occasional meltdown and go a bit crazy. How can you not around Tony, he's maddening. LOL I like the thought of Pepper losing her cool on occasion, because it makes her seem more real to me.

This fic will be a little heavier going in parts then my other fic 'Precious' but it is very Pepperony heavy and is all about their relationship, so for all the Pepperony lovers, I hope this fic works for you. :D Thanks for reading, guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N****: **Thanks for all the great feedback on this one, guys. This story has a bit more action to it, so no time for fun and games right now (but that will come later, promise ;) ).

I really appreciate the comments with this one because it's more like hard work for me because it isn't all pithy dialogue. LOL

Thanks for reading and now let's find out who was behind all of this, hm?

**Chapter Five**

"Who is this?" Tony demanded to know.

"I'm disappointed but not surprised you don't remember me, Mr. Stark," came the cool response. "I suppose you crush so many people's dreams, it's hard to keep track of them all."

Tony frowned, still trying to place the voice, but then the mystery caller identified himself.

"I am Doctor Waldemar Weismann," said the man coolly, "does that ring any bells for you, Mr. Stark?"

"Wally Weismann?" repeated Tony in surprise, immediately knowing who he was talking to now.

"I told you our paths would cross again," he said coldly.

Tony now had Jarvis on the job of tracking the phone call, so all he wanted to now was keep the man talking for as long as possible. "Well, hi, Wally, long time no see. What have you been doing with yourself?"

"You mean since you fired me?" asked Wally bitterly.

"Your work in ionic energy was interesting," said Tony, keeping his voice calm as he intently watched the computer screen in the back of his limo narrowing in on the call. "But your maths was way off and the experiments you were running were far too dangerous. I had to shut it down, Wally."

"I knew what I was doing," said Wally sharply.

"No," said Tony determinedly, "you didn't. I looked over those numbers of yours myself, more than once and you weren't going to get the outcome you were hoping for with that device."

"And you're so sure of that, aren't you?" he asked angrily.

"My maths is never wrong," said Tony simply. "You weren't taking in all the variables and what you were building in my laboratory was simply too unstable. The project had to be shut down."

"The Seraphim Project would have changed the world," Wally raged. "Except the fear of small minds ended my dreams."

"You were going to kill yourself and everyone around you, Wally," said Tony determinedly. "I saved your life by shutting the Seraphim Project down."

"So you say," Wally sneered, "but I know the truth, Mr. Stark, and soon the whole world will as well. I'm going to prove to you that my machine works and you're going to have to admit you were wrong."

Tony's heart sank at hearing that. "You built the converter?" he asked tightly.

"Yes," the other man gloated, "yes I did, and soon you're going to see my genius in all of its glory."

Tony closed his eyes, muscle ticking in his cheek. "Why did you involve Pepper in this, Weismann? This was between you and me."

"When you fired me from Stark Industry's developmental team you ripped my whole world apart," said Wally indignantly. "You took my reason for living, the only thing I cared about. Do you know how hard that was for me?" He didn't let Tony answer. "Of course you don't, because you live a charmed life, don't you Mr. Stark? Everything you touch turns to gold. Well, I wanted you to feel what it was like to have something precious taken away from you." Wally gave a humourless laugh. "You know, I was beginning to despair I'd find something you truly cared about, Mr. Stark. You didn't seem to care about anything in your life. I'd watch you on TV, read about you in the paper, on line and try and work out what mattered to you. For a long time I couldn't find anything, but then one day it hit me. In all of those TV reports, newspaper articles and big events you'd attend, there was always one constant, in the background but never far from your side."

Tony looked up to see Happy looking at him with deep concern, obviously seeing the tension on his face. Jarvis was having trouble honing in on the signal and Tony could see Weismann was bouncing his signal off satellites all over the world to stop the signal being traced. He ground his teeth in frustration.

"Ms. Virginia Pepper Potts, your faithful companion," Wally gloated. "She's always there, the one constant in your life and when I realised that, I knew I had some currency which would get your attention, Mr. Stark."

Tony fought to keep his voice calm. "Alright, Doctor Weismann, you have my attention, now what?"

"I'm about to make history," said Wally proudly, "and I want you to be a witness to it."

"Sounds great," said Tony calmly, "tell me where you are and I'll come over. We'll have a few beers, share a few laughs and you can show me your converter. Sounds like a blast."

Wally gave a low laugh. "You must really think me a fool, Mr. Stark. I know you only want to destroy all of my hard work because you want to be the only recognised genius in the world."

Tony tapped at the computer screen, trying to bypass Wally's cloaking system. "That's not true," he said, eyes glued to the computer screen. "I'm more than willing to share the sash and tiara that comes with being a genius. I could never find the right shoes to go with that sash anyway."

"Tony Stark," said Wally resentfully, "always ready with a glib comment to dismiss a person with, but this time you can't dismiss me. I hold all the cards."

"You want me to recognise your genius, is that it, Wally?" asked Tony tightly. "Fine, let's do this thing then. You tell me where you are and show me how your convertor works and if you've worked out all the kinks, I'll put the money up for the project to be introduced to the world myself."

"Of course you will," Wally sneered, "that way you can steal all of my glory for yourself."

"That isn't what this is about," Tony insisted. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"No one is going to get hurt because I know what I'm doing," Wally informed him. "A fact your little Ms. Potts will be able to attest to herself very soon."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, Wally? What are you going to do with Pepper?"

"My device is ready," said Wally proudly. "Now, I just need someone to prove that to the world and Ms. Potts will be an excellent subject to do just that."

Tony's heart leapt into his mouth, fear making him raise his voice. "Wally, listen to me, you cannot test that machine of yours on a human being, it's not going to work."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"You said you don't want to hurt anyone, but you're going to kill Pepper if you put her in that thing," Tony bit out. "Wally, you can't do this, please, think about this."

"I have thought of nothing else for three years," Wally threw back at him. "I'm going to prove to you and the world that they were wrong about me."

"If you want to test the device on anyone, do it on me," Tony bargained with him. "Let Pepper go and you can have me. Think how much more satisfying that would be Wally. You can let me see with my own eyes how you've gotten the converter to work."

"You are going to see it with your own eyes," said Wally happily, "because I'm going to broadcast the whole thing directly to you."

Tony knew he was going to be watching Pepper's execution if he let that happen. "No, Wally, please listen to me-"

"I don't think so, Mr. Stark, you had your chance to be a part of this but you threw it away. Now you have to be a spectator like the rest of the world."

"Wally!" Tony exclaimed, but the signal had already dropped out. He punched the car seat in front of him in frustration. "Damn it!"

"What is it?" asked Happy anxiously. "Who was that guy?"

"Wally Weismann," said Tony darkly. "He used to work for me in research and development. The guy is brilliant, but he goes off on tangents. Wally approached me one day and claimed he'd discovered the key to teleportation and wanted to show me."

Happy arched an eyebrow. "Teleportation? Seriously?"

"Wally was serious but his sums were off and the device wasn't going to so much transport matter as boil it." Tony closed his eyes, fear clawing at his stomach. "Oh God, Pepper, what have I gotten you into?"

"I don't understand, his idea was a bust, big deal. Why would he take Pepper?"

Tony opened his eyes, lips thinning. "Because I ended up having to fire the guy. He became obsessed with the Seraphim project and couldn't be reasoned with."

"Seraphim?"

Tony waved a hand at him. "Yeah, you know, angels can supposedly translate from one place to another in a blink of an eye."

"Poetic," Happy noted.

"It won't be so poetic when he tries to use his faulty device on Pepper," said Tony grimly.

Happy's eyes went wide. "That's why he took her? To use Pepper as a guinea pig in his crazy experiments?"

"Yes," Tony ground out. "Wally is convinced he's worked out all the bugs but the last time I saw his work it was going off in completely the wrong direction. The ionic fields he was generating to do the particle transfer were unstable and unable to be controlled."

"Maybe he's worked out the kinks and Pepper will be alright?" suggested Happy hesitantly.

Tony's face hardened. "It's unlikely and I'd never take that kind of risk with Pepper's life."

"Of course not," said Happy quickly. "What's the next move, boss?"

Tony's mind was racing, trying to figure out an angle on this and get to Wally before he did something stupid. "Take me home," he said tersely. "I need my lab. We've got to track this joker before it's too late."

Happy nodded and quickly turned round, starting the car up and roaring off towards home. Tony was already tapping away at his computer screen in the back seat of the car, intent on tracking down this maniac and getting Pepper safely back where she belonged. It was all that mattered now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Pepper paced up and down her gloomy cell, continuously looking out to see if anyone was there. She'd woken up on a hard concrete floor behind a row of bars and not known what had happened to her. When the knock had come at her door earlier, Pepper had assumed it was Alex having forgotten something. Stupidly she didn't even ask who it was before opening the door. The man with greying hair and bucked teeth hadn't been familiar to her but before she could ask what he wanted he'd shoved his way into her apartment, knocking Pepper to the ground. She'd gotten up quickly and fought hard as it was immediately obvious that this was not a good situation. Pepper had made it to her bedroom to try and lock the intruder out while she phoned for the police but he'd busted down the door and slammed her to the ground. It was the last thing she'd remembered before waking up here.

Pepper gingerly touched the plaster on her forehead, grimacing at the pain it caused her. She'd woken up with a splitting headache but she'd noticed that someone had actually taken the time to patch her up as well. Pepper had no idea how long she'd been there at first. Dazed and confused she tried to work out what had happened. It was only when her young jailer had appeared that things began to make more sense. A young woman with bright red hair, pale skin and freckles had appeared at her cell just after she'd woken up, bearing a tray of food. She'd introduced herself as Chloe and apologised for everything, offering her food. Very quickly Pepper had managed to get the story out of Chloe as to why she was there. It didn't sound very promising. If Tony had fired the guy there was a very good reason and Pepper would never doubt Tony's abilities when it came to scientific hardware. It was incredibly unlikely this Seraphim device was going to work, and now that Pepper knew how she fitted into Wally Weismann's plan, this was not good news.

Pepper grimaced, knowing Tony would be looking for her, but while this Wally guy might be crazy, that didn't mean he wasn't being smart. She knew Tony was facing down a needle in a haystack situation when it came to finding her. Heck, she didn't even know if she was in LA anymore. A well of panic rose up in her and she determinedly quelled it. Pepper bit her bottom lip, thinking back to the last couple of days. She'd been so sure she'd be able to walk away from Tony, that it was time for her to break the status quo between them. But when she'd sat across from Alex and gave him an answer about his job offer, it wasn't the one she'd planned. For two days she'd thought of her job and relationship with Tony and all the things it demanded of her. Pepper had weighed it up carefully, considering all the angles and trying to work out what she wanted. In the end she'd decided that the best thing for her and her heart was to move on, to try and cut her losses with Tony. He was never going to feel the same way about her that she did him and Pepper didn't want to live her life pretending otherwise.

But just before Alex had turned up for their lunch date, Pepper had caught a news report on Iron Man's latest heroic deeds. A bridge had collapsed and several cars were in jeopardy. Iron Man had flown in to the rescue, jetting the cars to safety and shoring up the bridge so it was no longer dangerous until the engineers could start rebuilding it. There had been a huge crowd, lots of media and just generalised adoring pandemonium surrounding Iron Man's feats. The usual. But then Pepper had seen something that probably no one else had. As the news reporter excitedly recounted Iron Man's daring deeds to the camera, Pepper could see Iron Man in the background, moving through the crowd of adoring fans. Off to one side there was a little girl crying over a doll of hers that no longer had a head, her whole world reduced to the tragedy of losing a best friend in such a way. Pepper had stood there and watched as Iron Man continued to move the cars out of the way and clean up the area and while the reporter still talked, in the background Pepper saw Tony walk up to the little girl. He'd found the dolls head in amongst all the carnage and with surprising ease, despite his large Iron Man hands, had reassembled the beloved toy for the delighted child before flying off. It had all been over in a couple of seconds but Pepper's eyes had filled with tears to see the little scene.

And there it was, the heart of the matter.

Sure, a big part of Tony Stark was the show boating, the big mouth and careless living. That was what everyone saw, billionaire, playboy genius who sometimes put on an iron suit and saved people. But in that one small gesture to that young girl, hidden away amongst all the noise and movement of being around Tony, was the true essence of the man. It was the part Pepper had fallen in love with and it was the part she couldn't leave. So, when she'd open her mouth to accept Alex's job offer, instead she'd found herself politely declining. There were a million reasons why she should take the job and not look back, and only one reason to stay, but that one reason trumped everything else. The man Pepper was in love with was a good man, a rare man and he had her heart. There was nothing to be done about it.

Pepper had barely had time to comprehend the enormity of what she'd accepted before she'd been kidnapped. She unconsciously went for her necklace and played with it nervously as she paced and wondered how she was going to get out of this. The single, pure cut diamond on a slender chain gave her an odd sense of comfort as she rubbed her fingers back and forth over it.

_Pepper stopped by her desk, glancing at the neat piles of work she still had to get through before attempting to finish work before six o'clock that day. She sat behind her desk and started sorting through the stacks, applying the same calm methodology that she did to all of her tasks. Pepper barely looked up when she saw Tony pass in front of her door, intent on her work. When he did it again and then a third time she went to call out to him and ask if there was something he wanted and that was when, on top of one the stacks of files and paperwork, the small, white box with a red bow caught her eye. _

_Pepper picked it up, noting there was no card but having a pretty good idea who it was from. Her lips quirked in amusement. "You can stop casually walking past my door now," she called out to Tony. "I've seen it." _

_Tony popped his head around the door, looking particularly innocent, which of course meant he was anything but. "Seen what?" _

_Pepper held up the box. "This." _

_Tony strolled into the room, hands in his pockets. "Oh, that." _

"_For me, I assume?" _

_Tony lifted a shoulder and gave her a lop-sided smile. "Possibly." _

_Pepper was used to Tony's little impromptu gift giving. "So, is this for something you've done, or something you're about to do?" she asked wryly. _

_Tony looked thoughtful. "The days not over yet, so it's too early to tell." _

_Pepper looked down at the little box and half-smiled. "At least this looks more sensible than your last gift to me." _

_Tony made an offended face. "What was wrong with the last gift I gave you?" _

_Pepper arched an eyebrow. "It was an alpaca." _

"_I thought you'd enjoy having a pet." _

"_I live in a high rise apartment, Tony," said Pepper in exasperation. "Where would I keep an alpaca?" _

_Tony scratched his cheek. "Alright, I may not have thought that one through properly. But you've got to admit, he was cute." _

_Pepper aimed a look of censure his way. "He bit Happy." _

_Tony grinned. "Ferdinand was a feisty one, that's for sure, but Happy shouldn't have snuck up on him like that. Alpacas startle easily, everyone knows that."_

_Pepper rolled her eyes. "Only in your imaginary world, Tony. I'm just glad we found a good home for him." _

"_You see, it all worked out in the end." _

"_After Happy had to get stitches and a rabies shot." _

_Tony waved away her concerns. "Happy loved the attention." He brightened. "I didn't get you an alpaca this time though. So it's all good." _

_Pepper looked down at the box again. _

"_Go on," he encouraged her, "open it." _

_Pepper pulled on the red ribbon and undid the bow so she could open the box. When she took the lid off Pepper gave a little gasp of surprise. "Oh Tony, it's beautiful." _

_Tony looked pleased at her reaction. "Do you like it?" _

_Pepper pulled out the delicate piece of jewellery, admiring how the single diamond caught the afternoon light. "It's gorgeous." _

"_I thought a diamond was fitting," said Tony. "You know, it starts off as a lump of coal and over time as it's exposed to consistent pressure and heat it's transformed into a priceless thing of beauty." _

_Pepper's eyes narrowed. "Did you just call me a lump of coal?" _

"_You're focusing on the wrong bit of my analogy," he chided her. _

"_Oh, you mean the bit where I should be grateful you cause me untold stress and aggravation on a daily basis so much so that I want to explode some days," she commented wryly. _

_Tony smiled and patted her arm. "You're welcome." _

_Pepper rolled her eyes and looked back at the necklace. She looked at him uncertainly. "This is too much, Tony, I can't accept it." _

_Tony walked up to her and took the fine necklace off her and motioned for Pepper to turn round. She hesitantly turned around and let Tony put the necklace around her neck. His warm breath caressed the back of her neck as he spoke. "It occurred to me that there was an outside chance I might have gone too far when I broke up your date the other night. I'm not saying I did, I'm just saying there is a vague possibility." _

"_You were thoughtless, self-centred and impossible," said Pepper turning around to face him. "I've changed my mind, this isn't too much." She gave him a challenging look. "In fact, does this come with matching earrings?" _

_Tony chuckled. "You would have got the earrings if you hadn't taken out my roadster." _

_Pepper's lips twitched. "I'll remember that for next time." She looked down and couldn't help but admire the beautiful piece of jewellery. Despite all of his excesses, Tony really did have good taste. _

"_That's good," said Tony as he gave her an intent look, "because there probably is going to be a next time." He had the grace to look a little sheepish as he said that. "Just saying." _

"_I know," said Pepper calmly. "I've worked for you for a long time, Tony; I know what this job is, or rather, who you are." _

_Tony gave her a warm smile. "And you're still here." _

_Pepper nodded and returned his smile, a silent understanding passing between them. "And I'm still here." _

"I'm still here," Pepper whispered to her empty cell, closing her eyes and trying not to wonder if she'd ever see Tony again.

A/N: And another chapter I struggled with for some reason. . Frustrating. Never mind, hopefully the next one will flow a little better. Hang in there guys, this will pick up soon... *crosses fingers that the muse will come to the party*


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N****: **Thanks for all the support with this fic guys. This one is definitely heavier going for me, a lot more angst and a lot less hamster balls. LOL I'm going to push through though and I'll hope you'll stick with me. I recommend you all hanging on tightly though and securing your tray in the upright position, because this ride is going to get a little rough...

**Chapter Seven**

Pepper's anxious thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps and she hurried to stand at the bars, craning her neck to see who it was.

Chloe was walking towards her carrying a tray of food. The young woman smiled shyly as she approached. "I've bought you lunch, Ms. Potts," she said in that quiet little voice of hers.

Pepper had been working hard to build up a rapport with Chloe in the hopes there might be a way out of this predicament. After all, Pepper knew she couldn't just stand around and wait for Iron Man to rescue her. Pepper gave a welcoming smile. "Thank you for the food, Chloe, and I've told you to call me Pepper."

Chloe blushed a little and had difficulty meeting her eye. "Um, okay."

Chloe was wearing a lab coat and there was a taser at her waist which Pepper knew she'd been instructed to use if Pepper tried anything. Wally had been there the first time she woke up and he'd explained all of his plans to her and the role Pepper was to play in them. After that initial meeting though, Pepper had only seen Chloe when she brought her food. Pepper waited until Chloe had pushed the food tray through the slot in the bars. "Chloe, have you been thinking about what we talked about last time?"

Chloe made a pained expression. "I-I can't," she whispered, "I'm so sorry, P-Pepper, but I can't betray Waldemar like that."

Pepper gripped the bars of the jail cell and stood as close to Chloe as she could, her voice low and urgent. "What he's doing is wrong, Chloe, I know you know that."

"He's trying to make the world a better place," she protested unevenly. "The Seraphim device will change the world. Food and medical supplied can be teleported anywhere in the world at a moment's notice. Critically ill people from all over the world can instantly be sent to the best care facilities. The applications are endless."

"That's all if it works," said Pepper desperately. "Chloe, have you considered what could happen if it doesn't?"

Chloe looked away. "Waldemar is very sure it will work."

"Are you as sure?"

"Waldemar knows what he's doing," she insisted stubbornly but Pepper had caught the little flicker of uncertainty from the other woman.

"You're not convinced of that, are you?" Pepper challenged her. "You know something isn't quite right."

Chloe pulled on a strand of her very red hair and looked uncomfortable. "Waldemar has had so many hardships in his life. People he trusted never supported him and I don't want to be one of those people. I just can't."

Pepper could see the way the girl would blush a little every time she the man's name and knew the girl was in love with the man holding her captive. Chloe was a pretty girl in an unassuming way, but clearly awkward around people and unaware of her own charms. After having met Wally, Pepper suspected that the budding mad scientist was equally unaware of Chloe's affections and probably wouldn't know what to do with them if he was. "Sometimes the best way to support a person is to tell them when they're wrong," said Pepper sincerely.

"Do you tell Mr. Stark when he's wrong and stop him from doing things?" asked Chloe hesitantly.

"Constantly," said Pepper without missing a beat. "Why do you think he's still alive? Chloe, sometimes doing the right thing by a person means stopping them from hurting themselves. "

Chloe looked pensive. "Aren't you afraid Mr. Stark won't like you anymore if you don't go along with everything he says?"

Pepper's heart dropped to hear the other woman say such a sad thing. The poor girl really didn't have any self-confidence. "Tony respects me because I have an opinion on things and I'm not afraid to let him know."

"But, doesn't he get angry with you?" asked Chloe worriedly.

Pepper shrugged. "Sometimes, but the world doesn't end because some man gets all huffy on you. They get over it."

Chloe's eyes went wide. "I could never make Waldemar mad," she said unevenly.

"Caring about someone doesn't mean you have to agree with everything they do," said Pepper firmly. "Take it from me, I know." She reached through the bars and took Chloe's hand. "I know what it's like to care for a man you think can never feel the same way about you," she said earnestly. "I know that can make you feel vulnerable and uncertain, but that can't stop you from being true to yourself, Chloe. You know Waldemar is doing the wrong thing here, only you have the power to stop it."

Chloe gasped and looked distress. "I couldn't go against him, Pepper, I just can't. I love him too much." Her hand flew to her mouth and she looked horrified that those words had slipped out.

"It's alright," said Pepper quickly, squeezing her hand, "I already knew that." Pepper couldn't help but feel a huge amount of empathy for this awkward young woman. She understood what she was going through probably better than anyone else on earth.

Chloe blushed. "I'm such a fool," she said painfully. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't ever apologise for your heart, Chloe," she instructed the young woman. "It's what makes us who we are and I know your heart is a good one and it doesn't want anyone to get hurt."

"I really don't," she whispered.

"Chloe, Waldemar is going to hurt people," said Pepper determinedly. "You know that, don't you? Tony would never have shut down his experiment at Stark Industries unless he knew that was what was going to happen. You have to help me get out of here and we have to stop Waldemar together. We have to protect him from himself."

"I like your necklace," said Chloe abruptly, obviously trying to change the subject and not being too subtle about it.

Pepper looked down at her necklace and back at Chloe, knowing she had to be careful with how far she pushed this skittish young woman. "It was a gift."

"From a man?"

"Yes."

"I've never gotten a gift from a man," said Chloe wistfully.

"This gift was by way of an apology," said Pepper wryly. "Tony owed me."

Chloe's eyes went wide. "Mr. Stark gave you the necklace?"

"After I smashed his car windscreen." Pepper half-smiled. "You had to be there. I think he was trying to tell me I'm like a diamond, created under pressure from unassuming beginnings."

Chloe looked intrigued. "Are you two, um, are you-?"

"We're complicated," Pepper interrupted her stammering question. "But whatever we are I know I'd never want to see anything bad happen to Tony and he feels the same way about me. I know you don't want anything bad to happen to Waldemar either. You have to help me get out, Chloe, before people are seriously hurt or worse."

Chloe looked torn. "Waldemar needs me to help complete his life's work."

"He needs you to help him have more in his life than a wires and circuits," said Pepper honestly. "I know what it is to be around a man whose mind is on a different reality half the time to everyone around him, but they're the ones who need people like us to bring them back to this reality, to give them something to come back to. Most of the time people like Waldemar and Tony are the last people to know what it is they really need." Pepper looked at Chloe intently. "Please, you have to help me, Chloe, you're the only one who can save us all." Pepper held her breath and waited for Chloe to answer her, praying she'd gotten through to the young woman.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Phone call, sir."

Tony didn't look up from where he was working frantically on an algorithm which would help to track the signal from the phone call with Wally yesterday. He'd been up all night trying to untangle the complicated redirection technology Wally had used and was making painfully slow progress. Tony had been working on refining the algorithm which would help him find the location of the original line that Wally had made his phone call from. He was tantalisingly close to working out the kinks in his maths to have it work, but Tony knew every second it took was another second closer to Pepper being badly hurt or worse. Tony couldn't think about that though. When he thought about Pepper in danger his brain simply froze and she didn't need that from him right now. Right now Pepper needed all the brain power Tony was capable of mustering and she had it.

A snort from the sofa had Tony glancing over at the slumbering man in the corner. Happy had stayed with him all night but at around three o'clock in the morning he'd fallen asleep on the sofa. Tony didn't have time for sleep though. His mind was on fast forward as he tried to unravel the path of the phone call. It was his one tenuous link to Pepper and Tony knew he couldn't lose it. "Who is it?" he asked shortly.

"Detective Duffield, sir."

"Put him through."

The suspicious detective from yesterday was suddenly on the line. "Mr. Stark, I hope I'm not calling too early for you."

"Do you have something to tell me, or is this a social call?" asked Tony abruptly. He didn't have time for interruptions right now.

"We tracked down the blonde man Ms. Potts had lunch with two days ago."

"Good for you," said Tony impatiently. "Is that it?"

"Seems like we weren't the first visitor he had in regards to this particular case."

Tony just kept working. "Your point being?"

"You broke the guy's nose."

"It was an accident," said Tony coolly. "I was cleaning my fist and it went off. It could happen to anyone."

Duffield didn't seem amused. "You're very lucky Mr. Linden is not going to press assault charges out of respect for his friendship with Ms. Potts."

"Yeah," said Tony sarcastically, "he's a peach that one."

"I'm not as inclined to be lenient," said Duffield tersely. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't lock you up for obstructing a police investigation."

Tony's jaw hardened at having to give an account of himself to the other man. "Because we both want the same thing."

"I'm the cop here, Mr. Stark, it's my job to find Ms. Potts, not yours."

Tony's attention was still on the screen in front of him. "And that's my point. Finding Pepper isn't a job for me," said Tony curtly. "It isn't a case number and it isn't one of many things I have to do today. It's the _only_ thing there is, there is nothing else."

"You're not helping her," said Detective Duffield in annoyance. "Let us do our job and stop getting in the way."

"Then do your job and stop haranguing me," said Tony in annoyance. He ended the call abruptly, having no time for the man's irritating whining. He was so close now. "Jarvis, run the algorithm."

"Very good, sir."

Tony watched the glass panel in front of him light up with figures as it crunched the data that he'd collected from that phone call. He watched intently to see if his maths was up to a task which would have taken a department of computer experts a month to come up with something even in the same ballpark. Tony folded his arms in front of his chest and waited impatiently as another computer screen threw up a map which continued to close in on the origin of the phone call. Out of the corner of his eye Tony saw Happy sit up and grimace as he stretched.

He looked over at Tony. "How's it going?" he croaked.

"I'm close," said Tony, eyes not leaving the screen. "Jarvis, get the Mach IV ready."

"Yes, sir."

Happy walked over to where Tony was sitting behind his desk and looked blearily at the animated screens. "They're in LA," he noted, studying the map. "The outskirts."

"I know," said Tony grimly, "thank God, it's not going to take me long to get to her."

"Incoming communication, sir," Jarvis interrupted them. "It's Doctor Weismann."

Tony stiffened. "Put him up."

A third screen unfolded and on it was the face of Waldemar Weismann. He was grinning into the camera. "Good morning, Mr. Stark, ready to witness history being made?"

Tony had one eye on the map screen, seeing it was very close to locating the doctor's location. "I'm not really a morning person, Wally," he said calmly. "Can we reschedule for later on in the day? I'm a real bear until I've had my morning margarita."

"History waits for no man," said Wally in satisfaction.

The computer with the map lit up, having finally locked in on the origin of the phone call. Tony was on his feet, signalling to Happy to keep quiet as he ran to put on his Iron Man suit. He stepped on the platform as the mechanical arms quickly assembled the Iron Man suit around him. Tony kept his voice deliberately calm so Wally wouldn't know what was happening. "You know there is no need to run a live experiment first up, Wally," he said, trying to buy time as the suit was deftly clicked into place. "You could send through a ball or a chair. You don't have to start with a human being." The Iron Man suit was in place and Jarvis lit up the screen in front of Tony's face, the TV feed from Wally in a small screen to Tony's left, so he could still see and talk to the man. He gave a short nod at an anxious looking Happy and then Tony was blasting off down the corridor of his underground lab and bursting out into the morning sky, every cell in his body screaming at him to get to Pepper.

"But I wouldn't have your attention if I did it any other way," said Wally, sound very pleased with himself. "Ms. Potts is a necessary part of this experience." Tony watched him half turn. "Aren't you Ms. Potts?"

Tony's heart skipped a beat when Pepper suddenly came into shot behind Wally. Her hands were hand cuffed in front of her and she was being led by a young looking red-haired woman. Tony strained to see if she was alright, the small screen making it difficult to tell. "Pepper!" he called out to her.

Pepper's eyes went wide as she looked around for him as obviously they couldn't see him. "Tony!"

"It's alright, Pepper, it's going to be alright," he told her urgently.

"Of course it is," said Wally gleefully. "I've told you, the Seraphim device works and I'm going to prove it to you." He looked over at the young woman. "Chloe, sit Ms. Potts down, will you."

"No!" said Pepper loudly, and struggled against the other woman so that Wally had to come over and drag her to the seat, strapping her down inside a sphere like structure. "Don't do this," she pleaded with him, "please, don't do this." Pepper looked over at the young woman, desperation in her tone. "Chloe, please, remember everything we talked about, help me!" Tony saw Chloe make a distressed face and look away, biting her bottom lip. "Let me go!" Pepper shouted, straining against her bonds. "Tony!"

The ground flashed under Tony as he sped towards them, the scenery a mere blur below him. He was going at top speed and tearing up the distance between them and even then he wasn't sure it was going to be enough. "Pepper, listen to me," he said frantically, "you're going to be alright, I promise you. I'm not going to let this happen to you."

"Would you really deny Ms. Potts her place in history?" asked Wally indignantly. Tony watch him walk over to a console and stand behind it as Chloe went to stand at another one, still looking very torn. "I want you to see what it was that you spurned, Tony Stark, I want you to give me my due, you owe me that much."

"You're going to kill her!" Tony shouted at him, as he deftly manoeuvred his way over hills and valleys, a gold and red streak in the sky as he closed in on his target. "Stop this now, Weismann!" Every muscle in Tony's body was strained, adrenaline surging through his body as he fought against panicking at how much danger Pepper was in.

"You're not my boss anymore, Mr. Stark," he sneered, "you don't get to tell me what to do."

"Waldemar, maybe we should run a few more tests," suggested Chloe hesitantly. "The ionic field is still registering areas of instability and-"

"Shut up, you stupid little girl!" Wally raged at her. "This is my moment, no one is going to take it away from me!"

Chloe looked absolutely crushed at his rebuttal and Tony groaned internally to hear the woman's concern. Sweat broke out of his forehead, his only thought of Pepper and getting to her in time. The alternative was too impossible to contemplate. Tony was flying over the industrial outskirts of town now where the landscape was littered with warehouses and not much else.

"Approaching target," Jarvis informed him calmly.

Tony closed the gap between him and Pepper, now being able to see the warehouse Pepper was being kept in.

"Time to see history being made, Mr. Stark," said Wally in satisfaction.

Tony watched helplessly as the other man started to flip switches and the sphere Pepper was sitting in the middle of began to glow ominously. "NO!" Tony yelled at him. "Don't do this, stop! Pepper, I'm coming, hold on!"

Wally's face filled the screen. "You're too late," he gloated, "behold Mr. Stark, my place in history is being written and there is noth-"

Wally's victory speech was abruptly interrupted as he disappeared from the screen and the camera he'd been using must have been knocked over, because Tony was now being treated to a view of the warehouse ceiling.

"What are you doing?" he heard Wally rage. "Stop that, I order you!" A strange whirring sound could be heard which was steadily growing louder, obviously building towards a crescendo.

There were more sounds of commotion over the growing wail of what Tony could only assume was the Seraphim device malfunctioning. Tony was desperate to know what was happening. "Pepper, what's happening, what's going on?" he yelled at them but now the ceiling was starting to glow and pulsate, just as he landed on the roof of the warehouse. Tony's hands ripped at the metal, frantic to get inside and get to Pepper when the world exploded around him. The force of the blast sent Tony hurtling off the roof and being blown into an adjacent warehouse wall, the impact crumpling the metal wall. Tony's ears rang from the noise of the explosion, the screen in front of his face flickering as it tried to remain on line. He struggled to his feet, attempting to get back to the other warehouse when another series of explosions rocked the area, shaking the ground beneath Tony's feet. The whole place went up in an orange fire ball, metal and wood shooting out all over the place and the intense heat of the fire lighting up Tony's sensors like a Christmas tree. "NO!" he screamed as he watched the total destruction of the building, his heart stopping beating in his chest. "NO!"

**A/N****:** Okay, guys, thoughts, comments, suggestions on this one. LOL Like I told you in the last chapter, strap yourself in because we've just hit some turbulence... ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes took a deep breath to steady himself before letting himself in to Tony Stark's home. He walked in unchallenged and glanced around at the clutter and general disarray. "Where is he, Jarvis?" he quizzed the computer.

"Mr. Stark is on the balcony, sir," came the unflustered reply.

"Right," he sighed. Rhodey loosened his tie as he walked through the house and out onto the balcony which overlooked the ocean. For a brief moment he didn't see Tony, but then he saw the other man had climbed over the safety rail and was sitting on an outcrop of rocks. Rhodey walked towards Tony, taking in the way he was precariously perched on the rock front with that huge drop to the water and rocks below. Beside him was an untouched bottle of bourbon as Tony stared out at the ocean in front of him, fully dressed in a dark suit and tie. Rhodey carefully climbed out to sit next to his friend, glad that he didn't suffer from any kind of vertigo as he took his place next to Tony.

"Is it over?" asked Tony dully.

"Yes," said Rhodey, staring out at the ocean as well. He looked over at Tony. "You were missed," he told Tony quietly with a note of censure in his voice.

Tony didn't answer him, just continued to stare ahead blankly.

"You don't think you could have put yourself out to be there?" asked Rhodey, not bothering to hide his annoyance now. Today had been hard. Pepper's funeral had been full of people but the person who'd loved her the most hadn't been there and Rhodey was mad about that. She'd deserved better. "Ten years man," said Rhodey, his jaw tightening. "Didn't that mean anything to you?"

Tony didn't respond for a long moment. "I couldn't do it," he rasped at last, his voice strained and uneven. He looked at Rhodey then with blood shot, lifeless eyes. "I couldn't watch them put her in the ground," he said dully, his face etched with pain. "I just couldn't do it , not Pepper, not her."

Rhodey looked away, understanding that. "I know, but you should have been there, Tony. Pepper would have wanted you there."

"Why?" asked Tony painfully. "I'm the one who got her killed, why would anyone want me there?"

"You didn't get her killed-"

"Weismann only took Pepper to prove a point to me," said Tony unsteadily, "to me. I couldn't get there in time. I failed her twice."

"What happened was a horrible chain of events," said Rhodey quietly, "but I know Pepper wouldn't blame you for any of this."

Tony drew back and glared at him. "You don't know that. I was right there and Pepper was calling out for me to help her and I couldn't. Iron Man saved all those faceless people over the last year and he couldn't save the woman I-". Tony stopped talking, his face crumpling.

Rhodey laid a comforting hand on his friend's back. "I'm sorry, Tony, I know how hard this must be on you. We all loved Pepper and knew how you felt about her."

Tony grabbed for the bottle of bourbon. He gripped it in his hands, staring at the contents. "How could you?" he bit out. "When I didn't even know myself." His face contorted in pain. "Do you know she told me once I couldn't survive a day without her?" he said hoarsely. "I made some glib joke when I should have told her that I didn't want to survive a day without her, that she was the whole world to me."

Rhodey took in Tony's tortured-looking profile and worried for his friend. He'd seen Tony through a lot of low times in his life, including the death of his parents, but this time he truly didn't know what to do. Everyone knew that Pepper was Tony's centre, everyone except for Tony it seemed. Although, Rhodey secretly believed that Tony had always known on some level what Pepper was to him. He'd just never spent the time to really take on board what that meant. Rhodey grimaced, trying to imagine what it felt like to know that it was too late now.

Tony Stark always made things happen around him. Ever since Rhodey first met him, Tony was the go to guy if you wanted something impossible done. Whether it was a piece of military hardware, or coming up with a way to be in two places at the same time so he could keep a date with a woman on the west coast and the east coast on the same night, Tony was the man with all the answers. But not this time. This time there was no magic rabbit to pull out of his billionaire, genius, playboy hat and nothing to be done but to mourn the loss of a woman who had his heart all these years without him even realising it. "Tony, you need to come in off this ledge."

Tony's voice had no emotion. "I'm fine where I am."

Rhodey made a determined face. "I'm not leaving you out here in this state."

"Do you think I'm going to do something stupid?" asked Tony bitterly.

"Since the day we first met," said Rhodey without hesitation. "You shouldn't be alone right now, man."

Tony gave a humourless smile as he opened the bottle of bourbon. "But I am, aren't I? Completely and utterly."

"So, what am I, a passing seagull?" asked Rhodey, not really upset with him. "There are people that care for you Tony."

"It's not the same," said Tony simply. He took a deep swig from his bottle, grimacing as he swallowed. "It's never going to be the same again," he dully.

**oooOOOOooo**

Tony lay on the lounger out on his balcony, praying for the numbing effect of the alcohol to finally kick in. He couldn't continue to feel this much pain and live. His whole body was aching, as though something vital had been wrenched from his cells and he was never going to be whole again. Inside the house he could hear Rhodey and Happy murmuring to one another about him. Tony knew they were concerned about him, but he couldn't do anything to alleviate their worry. He didn't know how he was going to get through the night let alone the following day, the next week. It was all just a giant black hole which Tony was helpless to climb out of. He'd never let himself even contemplate what losing Pepper would be like, but even if he had, there was no way he could have known it would feel as though his soul had been ripped from his body.

Tony looked up at the sky, his eyes shielded from the afternoon sun by his dark sun glasses. The sunglasses leant a dark shading to the sunny day which seemed very fitting for the day of Pepper's funeral. She'd left him and there was no bargaining to be done about it, no back and forth, no banter or cajoling. Pepper was just gone and Tony was left behind to deal with the demons of if only by himself. He didn't look over as Happy joined him out on the balcony.

"Rhodey's gone home," Happy informed him. "He wanted to stay but he ships out in the morning. He's been sent to Iraq for a series of briefings."

"Yeah, I know," said Tony flatly.

"I thought I'd stay the night."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think you should be alone."

Tony closed his eyes. "Well, I think I should be."

"I'm going to stay, boss."

Tony took off his glasses so he could glare at Happy. "I don't want you here, Happy. I'm not exactly fit to be around people right now."

"As opposed to how charming you've been in the past?" said Happy, unfazed. "I've pulled you naked out of a fountain in Venice while you called down a Peruvian curse on my head. I think I can handle it, Tony."

"I don't want to be _handled_," Tony ground out. "I want to be left alone."

"I'm worried you're going to do something stupid," said Happy honestly.

Tony's jaw hardened. "You mean more stupid then getting Pepper killed?"

Happy sighed heavily. "You didn't kill her, Tony, a madman did. You have to find a way to make peace with this. I wish you'd have come to the funeral. It would have given you a chance to say goodbye properly."

Happy's well-intentioned words cut him to the bone. "I don't want to stay goodbye," he bit out. "I want to walk inside that house and see Pepper standing there telling me I've got a meeting after lunch and not to be late."

"I know, boss," said Happy quietly, "but that isn't going to happen. I'm sorry, but she's gone and we all just have to find a way to let her go."

Of course Happy was only speaking the truth, but Tony had nothing inside of him to be able to do such a thing. He was paralysed with guilt and loss and there seemed no way clear of it and worse, he didn't want to be able to move past it. Tony didn't want to let go of Pepper and what she meant to him and he couldn't imagine ever being able to. He didn't respond to Happy's words, instead he looked at the brown envelope Happy had under his arm. "What's that?"

Happy took hold of the envelope and looked down at it, hesitating. "It's from the police. It's Pepper's belongings they pulled from the body-". Happy stopped talking, choking up. He cleared his throat and tried to go on. "They didn't know who to give it to seeing as she has no family." Happy looked down at Tony. "I thought you'd want it." He held out the envelope to Tony.

Tony stared at it for a long moment before slowly taking it. The envelope was light and Tony tried not to think about them telling him there was very little of Pepper's body left to even do the identification of her. In the end Happy had gone along to identify the badly burnt body, Tony unable to face it. He broke the seal and shook out the contents into his hand. The diamond necklace slid out of the envelope and sat in Tony's hand. It was oddly shiny considering what it had gone through and Tony suspected that someone had kindly cleaned up the delicate item of jewellery before passing it on. Pain shot through Tony's body as he held onto the last link he had with Pepper.

_Tony held up the white box to Happy, displaying the necklace inside. "What do you think, will Pepper like it?" _

"_Oh, now he asks for advice on a gift for Pepper," said Happy in exasperation. "Last time there was just this rabid creature in the driveway I was left to deal with." _

"_Ferdinand wasn't rabid." _

"_Ferdinand was a biter," said Happy in annoyance. _

"_Oh, stop complaining," said Tony easily. "You had that young nurse at the hospital all over you." _

_Happy grimaced. "Darryl was very attentive, but he just wasn't my type." _

"_You're too picky."_

_Happy gave him an annoyed look. "If that's what you want to call it when you don't want your date to have more chest hair than you do, then sure, I'm picky." He came to sit across from Tony and took the gift to examine it more closely. "So, are you sure you want to give Pepper a diamond?" _

_Tony looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?" _

"_I mean that jewellery means something to a woman," Happy commented. "More than a surly poop machine anyway. You buy a woman a rock, you're telling her something. What are you telling Pepper, Tony?" _

_Tony frowned. "Pepper's not going to read into this." He looked uncertain. "Is she?" _

"_That's not the important question," said Happy as he handed the gift back to Tony. "The big question is do you want her to read something into it?" _

_Tony took back the box and stared at it. "I screwed up, I wanted to say sorry." _

_"You're always screwing up, why is this time important?" _

"_I'm never asking your opinion on anything again," said Tony dourly. _

"_Come on, Tony, you should start thinking about these things," Happy pushed him. "What is it you want from Pepper?" _

"_I don't have the right to want anything from Pepper," said Tony a little defensively. "I'm her boss and she's my employee." _

_Happy arched an eyebrow. "Even you can't believe that, boss." _

_Tony scowled. "Alright, I want her to be always with me and not date other men, is that so unreasonable a thing to ask?" _

"_Not if you're in a relationship," said Happy calmly. _

_Tony floundered. "We're in a relationship, kind of. Granted, it's not your everyday kind of-" _

"_I mean a relationship where one of you isn't paid to be there," Happy interrupted him. _

_Tony gave him a flustered look. "Pepper isn't just with me because I pay her." He hesitated. "Is she?" _

"_God but this is painful," said Happy in exasperation. "Isn't the fact that you clearly care about the answer to that question giving you pause for thought, boss? I mean, Pepper's an amazing woman, she could have any man she wanted and yet here she is, with you, the guy who makes Peter Pan look like a fifty year old accountant." _

_Tony glared at him. "Meaning what exactly?" _

"_Meaning it might be time to leave Neverland and grow up, Tony," said Happy firmly. "Pepper isn't going to wait around forever for you to figure out what is important to you and if you can't do that I don't want you leading her on." Happy stood up. "Your last gift to Pepper bit me on the hand, but this one could bite you in the ass if you don't get smart sooner rather than later." With that last observation delivered, Happy walked out of the room. _

"_Awesome talk," Tony called after him sarcastically. "I've had less invasive prostate exams." Happy didn't bother to reply, just kept on walking, leaving Tony alone with his intended gift. He picked up the necklace and let it dangle from his fingers. "Hi there, Ms. Potts," he rehearsed to the empty room, "thought you might like your Christmas bonus early this year." He grimaced. "Hey Potts, sorry about being an ass the other day, let's pretend it never happened." Tony's face became more serious as he finally spoke from his heart. "Don't love any other man but me, Pepper," he whispered his deepest desire t to the diamond which was sparkling in the daylight. "I'm the one who loves you, I'm the one who can't live without you." Tony made a pained expression, not knowing how he was ever going to be able to say those words to Pepper and not have her laugh in his face... _

Happy sat down on the lounger beside Tony, both men staring at the necklace. Bitter regret welled up in Tony that he hadn't acknowledged the truth sooner and hadn't found the courage to say the words that he was never going to be able to say now. Happy didn't speak, just leant his silent support to Tony as they both mourned the loss of the woman who'd found a place in both of their hearts.

**A/N****:** Tough chapter, huh? Sorry about that, guys. Hope you still want to read on and see what happens next. Love to hear any feedback you have on this chapter and what you're all thinking. Next update isn't far away, promise.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N****: **Well, that last chapter certainly got you all talking. LOL Lots of comments about it which is fantastic, thanks, guys. :D

I won't cart on, just let you read and we'll chat at the end of the chapter...

**Chapter Ten**

Tony was startled out of his alcoholic slumber by the feeling of ice sliding down the back of his neck. He jerked upright from where he'd passed out at his work bench at the lab. "Pepper?" he rasped, voice rough from disuse and alcohol abuse. Tony blinked rapidly, trying to clear the sleep and hangover from his eyes, forcing them to focus. The cold air brushed by him again from behind and he whirled around, desperately searching the room. "Pepper," he said anxiously. Tony turned around again and this time he saw her. She was standing in the middle of his lab, that pale blue light all around her barely there body. It was as though she was a reflection of the real thing. "Pepper," said Tony again and this time his voice was full of aching relief. He stumbled off his stool, numb legs barely doing the job of carrying him to stand in front of her. She looked sad and lost as she stared back at him. "You came back," he said hoarsely, "I knew you'd come back, you had to." His breath hung cold clouds of condensation between them, the air that cold now.

Tony had first seen this ethereal version of Pepper two days ago. He'd been working on drinking himself into oblivion like a man possessed when the air had turned cold and then suddenly there she was, standing in front of him, all blue and insubstantial. Tony had thought she was a cruel joke of his alcohol addled mind until it had happened again that night and the next morning. He didn't know what this was, he just knew it was a chance to see Pepper again and he couldn't give that up, even if she wasn't real. Tony was so desperate he was willing to take what he could get and not question it beyond that because if he found out what this was it might stop, and that could never happen.

He stood in front of the apparition, eyes devouring her sweet but sad face. "God, but you're beautiful," he said painfully, tears welling up in his eyes which he had to blink away to see her properly. "How could I see you every day and not tell you that you were the most beautiful woman in the world?" Tony reached out a hand to touch Pepper's face, desperate to feel the warmth of her skin beneath his hand again but there was nothing there to touch. Her diamond necklace was wrapped around his wrist where he'd kept it ever since opening the police envelope and it reflected the blue light which was all around this Pepper. It was a way to keep some tiny part of Pepper and happier days close to him and it was also a kind of self-punishment to see it glittering away on his wrist, reminding him of all that he'd lost.

The ghost-like Pepper bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, a single tear streaking down her pale, glowing face as she tried to cup her hand over his. If Tony tried really hard he could almost imagine her touch. "I miss you so much," he told her achingly, fighting back his tears. "You said you'd never leave me, Pepper. You were right, I can't live a day without you, come back to me, please, God, just come back to me." She said his name, face full of longing but Tony didn't hear any sound, the gulf between them too large. "Stay," he ordered her shakily, "don't go again, please." Suddenly Pepper's image was even fainter, the blue fading away and Tony felt the panic well up in him. "No! Pepper, don't go!" But it was too late, she was gone and the room had returned to normal temperature.

Tony rushed over to his console, pushing buttons and bringing up the recording he'd been making of the room. Heart racing he found the point where he'd just woken up and went looking for Pepper. He watched, stomach clenched as he prayed the recording had captured what happened. That way there would be some kind of proof that he hadn't gone completely mad with grief, that Pepper was still with him in some way. Tony's eyes searched the screen, watching himself as he stood in the middle of the room, cupping thin air and talking to himself. Fresh pain ripped through him as no Pepper could be seen. She wasn't there, she was only in his mind. He made a guttural sound of utter pain and anguish, unable to contain himself any longer. In a blind rage of frustration and grief Tony tore at his desk, ripping everything off it before going on a rampage in his lab, breaking everything he could get his hands on, ripping things from the walls as he raged against the unfairness of it all. Finally Tony's strength was spent and he collapsed onto his knees, chest heaving as he fought for his next breath. Now that all that anger was out of him, all that was left was a coldness that seemed to sink into his bones and cause them to ache. Tony covered his face with his hands and finally let the tears come. They streaked down his face until he could taste them on his lips and they tasted of regret and loss.

**oooOOOOooo**

Happy walked into Tony's mansion and grimaced as he looked around. Empty bottles of alcohol laid on every surface and there was just generalised chaos and mess. He shook his head. "Ah, Tony," he said sadly. Happy kept walking, heading towards the lab when he didn't see Tony anywhere else. The door to the lab was wide open and Tony was passed out on the hood of his roadster in a very uncomfortable looking position. Happy walked up to Tony, pulling a face as he got his first whiff of the man. Tony was wearing the same clothes he had from four days ago and his normally carefully maintained beard had become overgrown and unkempt looking. The guy was a complete mess. Happy nudged him. "Hey, Tony, wake up."

Tony grunted but didn't open his eyes.

Happy poked him harder. "Tony, open your eyes," he ordered him.

Tony forced his eyes open, glaring up at him blearily. "Leave me alone," he bit out and closed his eyes again.

"You smell real bad," Happy informed him. "You need to take a bath."

"I'm fine," Tony snapped. "Now, leave me the hell alone."

"Do you think Pepper would want this, all this lying around feeling sorry for yourself?"

Tony's eyes snapped open, face flushing as he pushed back. "Don't pretend to know what I'm going through and leave Pepper out of this," he said tersely. Tony closed his eyes. "Just leave me alone, Happy."

"No," said Happy simply. He grabbed Tony and dragged him off the top of the car, throwing the belligerent man over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Tony raged, but he was too weak from lack and food and too drunk to do anything much more than rant.

Happy redistributed Tony's weight on his broad shoulder and headed towards the stairs. "I'm doing this for you and for Pepper, boss. Remember how Pepper really liked it when you didn't smell like three day old road kill?"

"Pepper's not here," Tony threw back at him even as Happy carried him up the stairs and into the bathroom. "She left me."

Happy felt his stomach turn over at the amount of pain he heard in Tony's voice as he said those words. Tony's grief was a palpable thing, it occupied the space all around him and Happy was afraid his best friend was going to drown in it. Happy deposited Tony in the bathtub where the other man just lay there, crumpled up like a rag. Leaning over, Happy turned on the shower and suddenly the fully clothed Tony was doused in streams of water from above.

"Shit!" he cried out, and weakly tried to scramble out of the bath but it was too much for him in his weakened state and in the end Tony was forced to lay there and let the warm water run all over him.

"Did you eat any of the food I left for you?" asked Happy as he squirted liquid soap all over Tony.

"Yes," said Tony, lying there limply and blinking the water out of his bloodshot eyes and staring at a spot on the tiles.

"What did I leave you?"

Tony looked to be thinking hard. "Turtle."

"Yeah," said Happy dryly, "that's what I thought." He looked Tony over. "Okay, I'm going to go and make you a sandwich and you're going to eat it in front of me, do you hear me?" Happy waved a finger up and down his length. "Can you take it from here?"

"Yes," said Tony tiredly, sounding as though all the fight had gone out of him.

"I'm just in the kitchen," Happy reminded him, "call out if you need me."

"I don't need anyone," Tony mumbled.

Happy ignored him. "And put on clean clothes, cause I'm going to burn what you've got on."

Tony just grunted and Happy left him to it. He kept the bathroom door open so he could hear if Tony needed him and set about making a sandwich for his ungrateful charge. Ten minutes later Tony staggered out on unsteady legs dressed in jeans in a black t-shirt with a Metallica emblem on it.

"Sit," Happy ordered him.

Tony took a seat on the bar stool at the kitchen counter.

Happy pointed at the chicken salad sandwich. "Eat." Tony stared at the sandwich as though he'd never seen one before in his life. Happy tapped the counter. "You have to pick it up," he informed him, "just looking at it doesn't work." Under Happy's watchful eye Tony ate nearly all of the sandwich. "Feel better?" Happy asked.

"Yes," said Tony flatly, "all my problems are solved."

"You're welcome," said Happy easily. "Now, how about you drink something that isn't fifty proof?" He went to pour Tony some apple juice.

"I see her," said Tony suddenly.

Happy stopped what he was doing and stared at him.

Tony met his gaze, looking lost. "I see Pepper."

Happy put down the apple juice container. "See Pepper how?" he asked slowly.

"In the house," said Tony unevenly. "I can see her, not all the time, she comes and goes."

Happy took a seat at the counter across from Tony. "What are you saying, Tony, that you can see Pepper's ghost?"

"I don't believe in ghosts," said Tony. He ran his hand through his still damp hair. "But yeah, maybe, I don't know."

Happy hesitated. "Does she talk to you?"

"Her lips move but I can't hear what she's saying." He gave Happy an almost desperate look. "Am I crazy?"

Happy cleared his throat, choosing his words carefully. "I think you're really sad, Tony and you're not letting yourself deal with Pepper's death at all. You've kept yourself perpetually drunk for the last five days, ever since the funeral, and I don't think you're processing things." He shrugged. "Maybe what you're seeing is because of that, your brain making something up to protect you from a reality you're not ready to deal with."

"So, you think I'm crazy," said Tony, his voice hollow. His hand sort out the thin gold chains around his wrist, playing with them distractedly as Happy watched in concern.

Happy leant forward, his voice low and urgent. "Tony, you need to stop drinking, you need to let yourself deal with Pepper's death. You can't go on like this and I don't want to bury another friend."

Something in Happy's tone must have broken through Tony's malaise because he stared back at him, eyes full of uncharacteristic uncertainty. "I don't know how to do that," he said hoarsely. "How to let Pepper go, hell, I don't even know how to want to."

"No one said it'd be easy," said Happy quietly, "but it's what Pepper would have wanted, for you to heal. She was always looking after you in a hundred different ways, Tony. It'd break her heart to see you lose yourself like this. If you want to honour Pepper's memory, then do it by getting through this."

Tony closed his eyes rested his face in his hands as he leant on the counter top. Happy gave him a worried look and finished pouring the apple juice. The guy was in a bad way if he was starting to hallucinate now and Happy couldn't help but fret that Tony might not be able to pull himself out of this. Happy worried that Tony needed more than he could give him.

**oooOOOOooo**

Tony sat on the sofa in the lounge, a cream folder in front of him. Next to the folder was a bottle of Jack Daniels. Tony just stared at the folder, not moving until Happy popped his head around the corner. "I'm going to the shops and running some errands, boss," he said easily. "Do you want anything?"

"No," said Tony calmly, "thanks."

"Okay, I'll be a few hours," said Happy, "and then maybe when I get back you can go outside and take a walk or something. You can see for yourself that the rest of the world still exists."

"Maybe," said Tony noncommittally.

Happy nodded, satisfied enough with that for the moment and then he was gone. Tony waited until he heard the front door slam shut before looking back at the folder. He stared it down, trying to steel himself to do what needed to be done. The look on Happy's face when he'd told him about his visions of Pepper had made Tony worry. This wasn't normal or healthy and the thought of what Pepper would have had to say about it spurred Tony to try and take Happy's advice. He struggled to imagine his life without Pepper in it and maybe that was why he was seeing those apparitions. Tony knew he had to find a way to accept what had happened, because Happy was right, Pepper would have wanted him to. He poured himself a big glass of the whiskey and downed it in two noisy gulps. The warmth of the alcohol flooded his system and Tony waited until he could feel it steadying his nerves.

He reached out with a reluctant hand and opened up the folder in front of him, his whole body tense. Inside the folder were pictures, very graphic ones of Pepper's autopsy. Tony had hacked into the police department server and downloaded the file. He didn't want to do this but it was the only way he could think of to make her death seem real because right now it didn't. It still felt to him like she was out there, just out of his reach. Tony swallowed hard as he was confronted with the images of the first picture. It was the torso of a woman, her legs and one arm gone and the rest of her burnt to a blackened char with patches of red raw flesh and scraps of burnt clothing. Tears stung Tony's eyes as he forced himself not to look away, trying to reconcile himself to the fact that this piece of tortured flesh was actually Pepper. His stomach churned as the sandwich he'd just eaten threatened to make a reappearance.

Tony quickly moved on to the next picture, a close up of Pepper's face, but there was nothing left of her features or even hair for Tony to recognise. What he did recognise though was the necklace around her neck, embedded into the burnt flesh but still able to catch the light of the camera's flash. Tony unconsciously rubbed his thumb over the strands of the same necklace wrapped around his wrist, knowing he'd always remember this image. He forced himself on, trying to let the images sink in and this time the photograph was off Pepper's one remaining hand. Amazingly it was the only part of her body which had escaped the explosion. The flesh of her left hand was intact, even if covered in soot and grim. Tony stared at it unblinkingly, letting his grief wash over him.

Suddenly a thought broke through his anguish, something bright and sharp, focusing his addled grief-soaked mind for the first time in a week. Tony picked up the picture and stared at it closely, his brain starting to race a mile a minute. He stood up, hardly able to comprehend what he was looking at and what it meant. His broken heart started to pound noisily in his chest as he stared at the image of that hand and an impossible emotion welled up inside of him, bringing Tony back to life.

Hope.

**A/N****:** Okay, how are you all feeling now, am I forgiven? LOL Can you guess what Tony saw? ;)

I forsook my Nanna nap to get you this update, so I hope you think it was worth it. Don't like to keep my readers hanging for too long seeing as I do love my cliff hangers. ;)

I know I freaked you all out with the last couple of chapters, so thanks for hanging around to see what would happen next. :D There are two things you should know about me and my stories – one, I'm a huge Pepperony fan (I know, I kept that well hidden) and two, I'm a sucker for a happy ending. If I write any more Pepperony fics, always remember that – it'll be easier on your nerves. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"So, you're saying Tony thinks he can see Pepper's ghost?"

Happy didn't blame Rhodey for the scepticism in his tone, he knew how he felt. "Yes."

Rhodey sighed heavily. "This isn't good, Happy."

"I know," said Happy as he pulled up in front of Tony's house, "but I got him to eat something today and I think I may have gotten through to him that he needs to start dealing with this."

"Dealing with things isn't exactly Tony's strong suite," Rhodey noticed.

"I know, but there is no way round this one. Look, it's only been a week since Pepper was killed, we've got to give the guy some time."

"I understand that, but I'm worried what he's doing with that time," said Rhodey grimly, "drinking himself into stupor all day and ends up hallucinating."

"I'm going to stay over for a few nights," said Happy. "Tony has vetoed it before this, but I think he needs the company, despite what he says."

"Are we doing the right thing, keeping this stuff to ourselves?" Rhodey worried. "It sounds like Tony needs real help, professional help."

"Do you want to tell the guy he needs to be committed?" asked Happy. "Because I sure as hell don't. I think we just need to give him a few more days to see if he can pull out of this tailspin."

"And if in a couple of days there is no change?"

Happy grimaced. "Then I guess we'll talk about it then."

"I'm back state-side in two days," said Rhodey. "I'll come straight over and see what kind of shape he's in."

"Okay," said Happy, "hopefully he's turned a corner by then."

"Mm," said Rhodey, but he didn't sound convinced.

The two men said their goodbyes and then Happy climbed out of the car, retrieving two armfuls of groceries from the trunk of the limo. He carried the overflowing brown paper bags up the front steps and into the house, coming to an abrupt halt when he saw what awaited him. Happy took in the gaping hole in the living room wall and the mass of cables and wires running through it, along the lounge floor and disappearing down the stairs to Tony's lab. "Well," said Happy slowly, "this isn't concerning at all." He put down the bags of groceries and headed down the stairs to Tony's lab, carefully stepping over all the cables and wires. Happy walked into Tony's lab, taking in the flurry of activity.

Tony was bouncing all around the place, pulling out cables and insulated tubing from all over while the metal drones whirred about, stacking up sheets of metal and other bits and pieces as Tony shouted instructions at them. Tony waved a screwdriver at the closest metal arm. "No, Dumbie, over there, not there and I wanted three of them, not two." The mechanoid dutifully picked up its cargo and deposited it where Tony was pointing and then went off to retrieve the third item. Tony had a mouthful of wires in his mouth as he pulled frantically at a circuit box. "Jarvis!" he called out, voice muffled around his mouthful of circuitry. "Have you got it yet?"

"Just accessing the required information now, sir," said Jarvis. "May I just say again, sir, that this is not the safest way to go about retrieving the information. It will leave an easily detectable trail that will allow-"

"I don't care," said Tony curtly, "it's the fastest way and I want fast right now, got it?"

"Very good, sir, uploading it now."

"Throw it on the screen," said Tony, still apparently not having noticed Happy's presence yet.

Suddenly the room was lit up with a 3D holographic representation of what looked like some kind of schematic to Happy, along with a lot of complicated mathematic formulas which made no sense to him. Tony however seemed instantly engrossed. He went and stood in the middle of the whole thing, face intent as he absorbed the information dancing all around him. Happy had seen this expression before, the way Tony's eyes would burn with ideas as he worked to solve a problem. This was not the man he'd left three short hours ago. This man was on fire, burning with energy and purpose.

Happy cleared his throat and looked around tentatively. "Something going on, boss?"

Tony's head snapped around at the sound of his voice and his face lit up at seeing Happy. "You're back, excellent, I need some help and I can't trust Clampy McCock Up over there." The mechanical arm that tried so hard to please him drooped in disappointment at Tony's lack of faith in him. Tony waved its apparent hurt feelings away. "It's not personal, I need opposable thumbs." He looked over at Happy. "Show him your thumbs."

Without thinking Happy held up his thumbs to the machine, his attention still very much on Tony. "Don't get me wrong, Tony, I'm glad to see you up and about, but what's going on exactly?"

Tony grinned at him, joy bubbling out of him. "Pepper's not dead."

Happy's heart sank. "Oh, boss."

"Don't oh boss me," said Tony determinedly, "Pepper's not dead." He hurried over to his desk and picked up a handful of pictures. "Look."

Happy took the offered pictures and blanched at seeing what they were of. "Where did you get these?" he asked in distress, knowing right away they were Pepper's autopsy pictures. "Tony, you shouldn't have these."

"I broke into the police department's main computer and downloaded them," he said blithely.

"Tony," Happy groaned, "that's incredibly illegal. You could go to jail for that."

"Don't care," he said, "look at them."

Happy made a pained expression. "I really don't want to."

Tony grabbed out the top picture and waved it in front of Happy's face. "Look at the hand, Happy, look at it."

Happy stole a look at the gruesome picture and then looked back at Tony. "I looked, so?"

"So?" Tony repeated excitedly. "Don't you see?"

"See what?"

Tony tapped the picture impatiently. "Her hand, her hand, there isn't a cut on it."

Happy looked at him uncertainly. "Is that important?"

"Of course it is!" Tony exploded. "The last time I saw Pepper she cut her hand really badly on some broken glass. It was the palm of her left hand." He shoved the picture in Happy's face. "Do you see any cut on that hand, well, do you?" Happy opened his mouth to reply but Tony didn't give him a chance, rushing on in his excitement. "There is no way Pepper's hand could have healed up in two days and not left any kind of a mark." Tony gave him a triumphant look. "This hand doesn't belong to Pepper, it must belong to that Chloe woman I saw on the video feed."

Happy grimaced, hating what he was about to say next. "Okay, maybe that's true, Tony, but they never found Weismann's body, he was vapourised on the spot from the intensity of the explosion when his device malfunctioned. Don't you think that if this isn't Pepper, that she was vapourised as well?"

Tony's enthusiasm didn't seemed dampened by Happy's pessimism. "I would have except for this." He grabbed a pair of goggles off his work bench and handed them to Happy. "Put them on."

Happy shrugged and did as he was told. They looked like normal welding goggles but when he put them on he saw that the world looked very different now. Everything was blurry as bright pinpoints of white light surrounded everything he looked at.

"They've got special lenses in them," Tony explained. "They pick up different frequencies of light. I use them when I'm trying to differentiate between different kinds of energy so I can isolate them for a series of experiments I was running a couple of months back."

Happy blinked, trying not to get dizzy from the weird effect they were having on his eyes. "Okay, but I don't see what that has to do with Pepper."

"It has everything to do with Pepper," said Tony in satisfaction. He held up his arm, the one with the Pepper's necklace wrapped around his wrist. "Look, look at the necklace."

Happy looked at Tony's arm and was amazed to see trails of blue light streaking all around the other man's arm, buzzing around it like millions of little fire flies. Tony swept his arm back and forth and they blue energy trails raced to keep up with him. "Do you see it?" Tony asked eagerly.

"I see something, but I have no idea what it is," said Happy honestly. He took the goggles off. "And even less idea what it means."

"What you saw was ionic energy," explained Tony, looking like he was about to leap out of his own skin with excitement. "Weismann's device operated on the principle of ionic energy being able to dissolve matter and relocate it somewhere else."

"But that isn't what happened," Happy pointed out. "It just destroyed everything around it."

"That was just what happened in the end. What if Weismann's device actually worked, just not the way he thought it was going to?"

Happy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if the Seraphim device did move matter through space, but just not our space." Tony stared at him with wide-eyed with expectant anticipation for Happy to share in his revelation.

Happy looked at him blankly. "Let's pretend one of us in this room isn't a genius and break that down a bit, boss."

Tony whirled around and started collecting up more tools and bits and pieces, words spitting out of his mouth in rapid succession as his massive brain surged into action mode. "It's simple, I don't know why I didn't see it the first time Pepper appeared to me. I'm so stupid, it's so obvious."

"It's not that obvious," Happy informed him.

"Pepper only started appearing to me once I started wearing the necklace." Tony shook his hand at Happy so he could see the necklace wrapped around his wrist. "And when she'd appear to me I couldn't hear or touch her and she wouldn't register on any of the recording devices and I know why now." Tony's voice was getting louder with his rising enthusiasm. "The Seraphim device blew Pepper into a different space continuum and she's been stuck there ever since."

"You mean like another dimension?" asked Happy hesitantly.

"No, yes, close enough," said Tony impatiently, clearly not wanting to get caught up on semantics right then. "The Seraphim device opened a rift between this space and one in another dimension. It pulled Pepper in just before the explosion but in doing so it left a trail of ionic energy. I'm guessing the other woman took the necklace from Pepper and was wearing it, that's how it ended up on her body, but because the chain is gold, it was like a conduit for the ionic energy."

"So, you're saying the necklace is like a link to wherever Pepper has ended up?" asked Happy uncertainly.

Tony nodded emphatically, still talking a mile a minute. "Yes, the rift between the two spaces isn't completely closed over and the ionic energy creates this kind of bridge where energy can be exchanged. This link was happening on a frequency that a normal recording device couldn't pick up, that's why I couldn't see Pepper when I'd try and play back our encounters."

It was hard not to get swept up in Tony's enthusiasm, but all of this seemed to be beyond the realms of possibility to Happy. "Tony, don't you think you might be grasping at straws here? I mean, it sounds great, confusing but great, but do you really believe what you're saying?"

Tony was in the middle of the 3D display circling around the lab, intently looking at all of the calculation. "Every single word," he said without hesitation. "I just need to study Weismann's plans for a bit and work out how to reconstruct what he built but better."

"Where did you get these plans?" asked Happy, coming to stand by Tony and taking in the confusing symbols that he had no way of understanding.

"Jarvis hacked into the government main frame and retrieved them," said Tony casually. "They would have never figured them out anyway."

Happy groaned. "I've only been gone three hours, just how many federal and state laws did you manage to break in that time?"

Tony waved a distracted hand at him. "I don't know, seven maybe, no more than ten at the outside, but that's not important right now." He looked at Happy, voice brimming with the confidence Happy knew all too well. This was the Tony where nothing was impossible. "I'm going to get Pepper back," he said with absolute certainty, the biggest smile breaking out on his face. "I'm bringing our girl home."

Even though it was crazy, or maybe because it was, Happy believed him in that moment, and felt the first glimmer of happiness he'd known all week...

**A/N****:** Okay, so, are you all more confused than ever or did that make some kind of sense to you all? LOL The next chapter should hopefully fill in some more blanks. Stay tuned...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N****: **Okay, so now we have some more exposition, this time from Pepper's POV, so hopefully all of your questions will be answered now... or at least enough of them that you don't care about the rest. LOL

Next chapter we have team Hapony (yes, I went there with the portmanteau :D ) trying to pull back Pepper from the other plane. I see almost zero chance of hilarity with that little scenario. (Damn, remind me again why there is no such thing as a sarcasm font?).

Onwards and upwards my faithful ducklings, we're getting to the pay off part of the fic now, where your Aunty Lou makes amends for putting you through all that trauma earlier. ;)

But first, more exposition...

**Chapter Twelve**

"_I like your necklace," said Chloe. _

_Pepper looked down at her necklace and back at Chloe, knowing she had to be careful with how far she pushed this skittish young woman. "It was a gift." _

"_From a man?" _

"_Yes." _

"_I've never gotten a gift from a man."_

"_This gift was by way of an apology. Tony owed me." _

_Chloe's eyes went wide. "Mr. Stark gave you the necklace?" _

"_After I smashed his car windscreen. You had to be there. I think he was trying to tell me I'm like a diamond, created under pressure from unassuming beginnings." _

"_Are you two, um, are you-?" _

"_We're complicated but whatever we are I know I'd never want to see anything bad happen to Tony and he feels the same way about me. I know you don't want anything bad to happen to Waldemar either. You have to help me get out, Chloe, before people are seriously hurt or worse." _

_Chloe looked torn. "Waldemar needs me to help complete his life's work." _

"_He needs you to help him have more in his life than a wires and circuits. I know what it is to be around a man whose mind is on a different reality to everyone around him, but they're the ones who need people like us to bring them back to this reality, to give them something to come back to. Most of the time people like Waldemar and Tony are the last people to know what it is they really need." Pepper looked at Chloe intently. "Please, you have to help me, Chloe, you're the only one who can save us all." Pepper held her breath and waited for Chloe to answer her, praying she'd gotten through to the young woman. _

"_I can't, Pepper," she whispered. "I'm not strong like you." _

_Pepper's heart sank to hear that because of what it meant for both her and Chloe. On impulse Pepper took off her necklace and passed it to Chloe through the bars. She put it in the young woman's hand and closed her hand over it. "I want you to have this, Chloe," she said determinedly. _

_Chloe looked startled. "Oh, but I couldn't." _

"_Yes, you can," said Pepper firmly. "I was given this gift because someone saw something in me I hadn't realised about myself." She pressed the necklace into Chloe's hand. "Just like I see something in you, Chloe. You are strong, you just have to act on your convictions and everything will be alright." Pepper could only hope her words were having an effect on her reluctant jailer. _

_Chloe looked at the necklace and then back at Pepper. "Thank you," she said softly. _

_After Chloe had left Pepper picked at her food, but couldn't really eat much. She thought about the woman who'd just left and her relationship with her boss and it made her realise just how different things were between Tony and her. Oddly enough they made their dysfunction work for them and Pepper missed Tony so much in that moment. Thoughts of Tony made Pepper sad, as she tried not to think that she might never see him again. The man was so much larger than life, he always seemed to fill any room he was in. Pepper wished he was here right now, telling her it was going to be alright with that endless confidence of his. _

_Tony made things happen and sometimes that wasn't a good thing but Pepper knew he'd be moving heaven and earth to get to her right now. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes and let her mind wander. Regret was a horrible thing and Pepper suddenly realised that one of her biggest regrets in life was that she might very well die with never having kissed Tony Stark. It was a crazy thing to be worried about all things considered, Pepper knew that, but it just tore at her insides that she'd never been brave enough to take a chance and just kiss the man and see what happened. She made herself a promise in that moment, that if she ever saw Tony again, the first thing she was going to do was kiss him, consequences be damned. The thought was an oddly comforting one and Pepper fell asleep later that night dreaming of doing just that. _

_The next morning when Chloe appeared at her cell, Pepper smiled at her, hoping the gift of the necklace had helped the girl to do some serious thinking. "Hello, Chloe," she said calmly, "how are you?" _

"_I-I'm alright," she stammered and looked upset. "Waldemar wants me to fetch you, it's time." _

_Pepper gripped the bars, her voice low and urgent. "Chloe, you can't let this happen. Please, think about all we've talked about, you're everyone's last chance." _

_Chloe's hand went to the necklace around her neck and nervously played with it, obviously in a lot of turmoil. She gave Pepper an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. _

_Minutes later a handcuffed Pepper was being led into the main body of the warehouse where the space was dominated by a large opened sphere with a chair in it. She grimaced, not liking the look of this at all. _

"_Pepper!" _

_The sound of Tony calling out her name had Pepper's heart racing. "Tony!" she called back to him, just so happy to hear his voice. _

"_It's alright, you're going to be alright," he reassured her urgently and Pepper knew he was doing everything in his power to get to her._

"_Of course it is," said Wally gleefully. "I've told you, the Seraphim device works and I'm going to prove it to you. Chloe, sit Ms. Potts down, will you." _

"_NO!" cried out Pepper. Chloe reluctantly strapped Pepper into the seat as Pepper struggled against her bonds, trying to get free. Pepper threw a pleading look at Chloe and then looked over at Wally. "Don't do this," she pleaded with him, "please, don't do this." Pepper looked back at Chloe, desperation in her tone. "Chloe, please, remember everything we talked about, help me!" Chloe couldn't look at her, turning away. "Let me go!" Pepper shouted, straining against her bonds. "Tony!" She'd tried everything she could to save herself, he was her last hope. _

"_Pepper, listen to me," Tony said frantically, "you're going to be alright, I promise you. I'm not going to let this happen to you." _

"_Would you really deny Ms. Potts her place in history?" asked Wally indignantly. He walked over to a console while Chloe over to one opposite his, looking very upset. "I want you to see what it was that you spurned, Tony Stark, I want you to give me my due, you owe me that much."_

"_You're going to kill her! Stop this now, Weismann!" _

"_You're not my boss anymore, Mr. Stark, you don't get to tell me what to do." _

_The other woman looked between Pepper and Wally anxiously. "Waldemar, maybe we should run a few more tests," suggested Chloe hesitantly. "The ionic field is still registering areas of instability and-" _

"_Shut up, you stupid little girl! This is my moment, no one is going to take it away from me!" _

_Pepper saw how utterly crushed Chloe was at being so harshly rejected and her heart broke for the shy young woman but the Seraphim device was already starting to glow and Pepper could feel a strange pulsating energy moving through her. _

"_Time to see history being made, Mr. Stark," said Wally in satisfaction he started to flip switches._

"_NO!" Tony yelled at him. "Don't do this, stop! Pepper, I'm coming, hold on!" _

_Suddenly Chloe was at her side while Wally's back was turned as he taunted Tony through the camera and she was undoing Pepper's bonds. "Thank you," said Pepper in whispered gratitude, "thank you, Chloe, you're doing the right thing." _

"_You have to get out of here," said Chloe urgently, keeping her voice low as she threw an anxious glance at Wally as he continued to rant into the video camera. _

_Pepper gripped her hand. "I'm not leaving without you." She stood up and tugged Chloe towards the door. _

"_You're too late," he gloated, "behold Mr. Stark, my place in history is being written and there is noth-" Wally turned around in that moment and his abrupt motion caught the camera tripod, toppling it over. "What are you doing?" raged Wally. "Stop that, I order you!" _

_Pepper tightened her grip on Chloe's hand. "Run!" she hissed, dragging Chloe towards the door. The room was filling with a throbbing blue light and the Seraphim device was emitting a whining sound that was getting steadily louder, clearly building towards something. _

_Pepper could hear Tony's voice shouting. "Pepper, what's happening, what's going on?"_

_Wally caught them at the door, grabbing at Pepper's blouse and trying to stop her. Pepper turned around and punched him, as hard as she could in the face. Wally stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. _

_Pepper pulled Chloe out into the corridor where she could see the exit door at the end of the passage. "We have to get out of here!" she yelled at Chloe, trying to be heard over the increasing wail of the malfunctioning device. _

_They were halfway down the corridor when Chloe broke free from Pepper. "I can't leave him!" she said in distress. _

_Pepper watched in horror as Chloe turned around and raced back for Wally. "Chloe, NO!" she called after her, immediately chasing after her. Chloe had disappeared back through the door they'd just run out of and Pepper wasn't far behind her when the whole world exploded. She was blown several feet down the corridor. Pepper's ears were ringing as debris rained down on her. She coughed and spluttered out the smoke and dust and tried to gather her senses. The room the Seraphim device had been in was all but destroyed and her heart sank to think of what had become of Chloe. Pepper tried to get up and see if she could still find the young woman but discovered her legs were trapped under piles of wood and metal. She struggled to get free as a tide of undulating blue light suddenly appeared through what was left of the wall and headed towards her. Pepper renewed her struggled to get free but it was no good and before she could even cry out she'd been engulfed by the strange light. _

_A coldness washed over Pepper's entire body and the noise all around her was abruptly gone. All around her was swirling blue light and she suddenly felt weightless. Pepper tried to speak but no words came from her lips, at least nothing she could hear. It felt like she was in a dream, caught between sleep and reality. Pepper could no longer feel her body even though she could still see it. All concept of time passing left Pepper and her first thought was that this was death. She screamed out her horror but made no sound and there seemed to be no one to hear her even if she could make a sound. Her only company were the millions of little dust motes which danced all around her, all emitting that strange blue glow. Pepper drowned in the sensation of existing but not really. She had no way of knowing how long she drifted in the blue nothingness until strange little fissures in the surrounds around her appeared. Through them she could see Tony and he looked completely destroyed. The visions of him would come and go and Pepper could see him trying to talk to her even though she couldn't hear him and looking like he was barely hanging on but then he'd disappear again, leaving behind a distraught Pepper. She didn't know what she was seeing, but those brief glimpses of Tony were the only thing which was keeping her sane as she drifted in the nothingness of her glowing prison..._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N****: **Ug, so I wrote and wrote and wrote with this chapter and felt like I was pushing molasses up a hill the whole way. . It just wouldn't come to an end and turned out to be huge. So, now I've split it in two and feel a whole lot better about it, the next chapter is already done and I can relax a little bit.

I don't know if the Hapony works in this chapter, kind of lost objectivity somewhere between trying to wrestle this scene onto the page and sealing my slate patio floors. Yes, I'm a multi-tasker. :D This maybe the xylene fumes talking, but I honestly couldn't picture this scene before I wrote it, which is a bit unusual for me, hence the uncertainty about it I guess.

Anyways, it's done now, and hopefully it'll make sense and set up the next chapter nicely... or at least adequately. Now I'm off to clean windows... yes, my life really is that thrilling.

Thanks for reading as always and your comments are always welcome and enjoyed, probably a little too much if I'm honest... :D

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" fretted Happy as he grimaced against the noise of Tony belting some metal into submission.

"Absolutely," said Tony between hitting the hapless piece of metal with this hammer.

"What are you basing that certainty on?" Happy quizzed him.

"The fact that I'm never wrong."

"You were wrong about those twins not being worried about finding out about each other at the last New Year's party," Happy reminded him. "That got real ugly, real quick."

"I meant I'm never wrong about science," said Tony, now wrangling the metal onto the side of a metal sphere with bits of wire poking out of it.

It looked to Happy like he was making a one of those old fashioned mines you'd see bobbing in the ocean during World War II. "That's not a bomb, is it?"

Tony spoke around the screwdriver in his mouth. "It's an energy generator."

Happy wasn't reassured. "Bombs generate energy."

Tony was screwing the plate together now. "Not ionic energy. This is perfectly safe."

"Really?"

Tony looked over at him. "Do you want to feel better or do you want the truth?"

Happy didn't hesitate. "Feel better."

"Then yes, this is perfectly safe."

Happy grimaced. "I'm not going to lie, boss, I'm kind of nervous right now."

Tony finished screwing down the plates. "Every time I see you, you're always nervous." He dismissed his concerns.

"Yes," said Happy, giving him a pointed look, "perhaps those two things are related?"

Tony looked up from what he was doing, forcing his brain to slow down so he could reassure his friend. "Happy, have I ever put you in danger before?"

Happy stared at him. "Yes."

"I mean wilfully put you in danger."

"Yes."

Tony made a frustrated noise. "I'm trying to reassure you here, Happy, can't you meet me halfway?"

"I'm already in Crazy Town, Tony," Happy exclaimed. "What more do you want me to do, run for Mayor?"

"That job's taken," said Tony straight-faced.

Happy rolled his eyes. "Of course it is." He looked around at the spiked orb and pulled a face. "Okay, tell me what we're doing here, maybe that will make feel better."

"I've already told you what we're doing," said Tony in frustration. It baffled him why Happy couldn't keep up, it all seemed perfectly straightforward to him.

"How about this time you do it in English?"

Tony pointed to the metal orb, trying to make it as simple as he could. "This is an ionic energy generator. The next time Pepper appears, I'm going to use it to enhance the ionic energy bridge between her space and ours and then simply pull her through."

Happy seemed to be considering his explanation carefully. "And that'll work?"

"That's the most likely outcome."

Happy's eyes narrowed. "What are the other outcomes?"

Tony avoided looking at him, picking up some wires. "It'll generate a white hole."

Happy hesitated. "What's a white hole?"

Tony was back to examining the orb, checking on all the connections. "The opposite of a black hole."

"So, they're a good thing?" Happy asked hopefully.

Tony pursed his lips. "Well, it's unlikely to increase property values around here, if that's what you're asking."

"I'm asking if white holes are safe."

Tony laughed. "Oh God no, we'll all be die screaming if that happens."

Happy's shoulders slumped. "Can we go back to you lying to me now?"

Tony grinned at him. "It's always worked for us before." He paused, seeing Happy was still nervous. Tony walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I have to get her back."

"I know," said Happy quietly.

"And I'm not planning on losing one friend to get back another," said Tony determinedly. "I'm doing everything I can to keep you safe, Happy, but I need you right now, Pepper needs you. That ionic bridge is weakening, each time she was appearing it was for shorter amounts of time. I don't know how many more times the link will hold. I have to do this and I have to do this now, otherwise Pepper is going to be stuck in that space forever."

"I'd do anything for Pepper, Tony, you know that," said Happy, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. "I want her back just as badly as you do, but if you could not seriously maim or kill me in the process, I'd be pretty happy about that too."

Tony winked at him. "We'll call it your Christmas bonus."

"Well, that will be better than last year's bonus," Happy noted.

Tony's brow crinkled in thought. "What did I get you last year?"

"Malaria," said Happy flatly.

"Oh, that's right, I gave you that trip to Thailand."

"I nearly died."

Tony waved a dismissive hand at him as he went back to the orb. "No one dies from a little mosquito bite, Happy."

Happy threw up his hands. "Hundreds and thousands of people die from it every year!" he exclaimed.

"Why do you have to be such a drama queen about every little thing?"

"I still can't see great out of my left eye at night," complained Happy.

"Come and hold this," Tony instructed him, picking up a length of cable.

Happy walked over and held onto the cable while Tony busied himself with final checks. "I mean, it wouldn't have been so bad only it happened at the beginning of my holiday and all I saw of Thailand was the inside of a hospital room for two weeks. Turns out hospital food in any country sucks and I-"

Tony wasn't really listening anymore to Happy's ramblings, his attention focused on making sure he'd checked and doubled checked everything. There were going to be no second chances with this. "You might want to hang onto something," said Tony distractedly as he flipped some switches and the orb floated up into the air, starting to spin.

Happy turned around in mid sentence. "What?" A whoosh of air ran past him and almost knocked Happy from his feet. He grabbed a nearby concrete column just as the wind really picked up and he was suddenly lifted off his feet, and left hanging onto the column for dear life.

Tony was also swept off his feet, hovering parallel with the ground as he hung onto his work bench. He shouted over the noise of the howling wind. "I SAID, YOU MIGHT WANT TO HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" Happy screamed at him.

"I'M CALIBRATING THE ORB!" Tony shouted, straining to hold on as well. Loose items were shooting all around the room, caught up in the mini-hurricane going on inside the lab. They bumped and banged against the two men as they dangled in the raging winds. Just as quickly as the wild winds had started they were gone and the orb dropped back down to the ground. So did Happy and Tony as the wind left the room. Happy collapsed on the ground in an untidy heap, while Tony neatly landed on his feet and hurried over to the orb, crouching over it. "It worked!" he declared happily. "Jarvis, run diagnostics."

"Very good, sir."

Happy was face down on the floor and pushed himself up. "That was it working?" he asked unsteadily.

Jarvis answered for him. "The orb is now calibrated, sir. All the parameters are within acceptable boundaries."

Tony felt a wave of relief at hearing that. "Now we just have to wait for Pepper to appear." Tony couldn't contain his excitement at the thought of having Pepper back by his side. He looked over at Happy. "So, if you need a bathroom break, now's the time to take it."

"After that little scene from 'Gone With the Wind' it's no longer an issue," said Happy flatly. "You've got to give me more warning when you're going to unleash a tornado indoors, Dorothy."

"I warned you."

"As it happened, that's not the same thing. A warning by definition happens _before_ an event, not _during_."

"Calm down, Toto," said Tony with a cheeky grin, "no houses landed on you."

"The house landed on the witch, not the dog, haven't you seen 'The Wizard of Oz'?"

Tony scratched his cheek. "No, guys in animal suits freak me out."

Happy arched an eyebrow. "I did not know that about you."

"Why do you think I've never been to Disney Land?"

"That restraining order the Disney Corporation took out against you after that incident at the Disney resort in Orlando?"

"Oh yeah, right, that," said Tony thoughtfully. "All I can say is that Disney has a very narrow world view on what constitutes the happiest place on earth."

"You destroyed the foyer," Happy reminded him.

"No, technically the monkeys destroyed the foyer," Tony corrected him.

"The monkeys you somehow managed to steal from the local zoo."

"I didn't steal them, I just figured they'd like a night out and as it turned out, they did."

"I can't have this argument with you again." Happy stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to get a soda, do you want anything?"

"No," said Tony, attention back on the orb.

When Happy returned, it was to discover Tony had donned his Iron Man suit. He gave him a worried look. "Should I be wearing some kind of protection as well, boss?"

"I need the suit so I can have the strength to pull Pepper through," Tony explained, the suit whirring as he moved about the lab. "I just need you to push a button when Pepper appears and that will activate the orb and then push another one when I've got her. We'll just make sure you're in a safe place while you do."

Happy looked around the lab. "Where?"

Tony pointed an armour-clad finger at the yellow flammable's cupboard in the corner. "There."

Happy's brow creased in concern. "Is there a chance something is going to burst into flames?"

"Only about a sixty-four percent chance," said Tony offhandedly, "which is why the flammables cupboard is perfect. You've got an hour before any flames can penetrate that metal."

"So, I get a full hour to enjoy the fact I'm going to be burnt to death?" asked Happy, sounding less than impressed. "Boy, that sounds awesome."

"You're being melodramatic again."

"I'm being melodramatic because I don't want to be burnt to death?" As Happy said the words, his breath suddenly came out in frosty clouds.

Tony's eyes went wide. "The link is opening up again." The adrenalin surged through Tony's body. "Show time," he announced excitedly, knowing they were only going to get one shot at this and he wasn't going to get this wrong.

Failure was simply not an option.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Happy, grab the console," said Tony quickly, his suit registering the drop in the room temperature.

Happy hurried over to the table where there was a black box with a red and a black button on it.

"Get into the flammable's cupboard," Tony instructed him excitedly, "and wait until I give the okay to release the ion stream."

"Man, I hope this works," said Happy as he climbed into the metal cabinet and Tony closed the doors behind him, making sure it was closed properly.

Tony turned back around and hurried over to the orb, activating the small globe. It lifted up in the air and started to spin, the winds picking up again. Tony used the power of the suit to clamp himself to the ground, closing up the face shield.

Just then Rhodey appeared on the stairs. He looked through the glass wall at the carnage of the room and the effects of the swirling room and then rushed down the rest of the way. "Tony, what's going on, what's happening?"

Tony held up a hand to him. "Stay where you are," he shouted over the wind. "I'm getting Pepper back."

"Tony, Pepper's dead!" Rhodey yelled. "You have to stop this." He went to punch in the code to get into the lab.

"Jarvis, lock him out!"

"Jarvis, let me in!" Rhodey shouted back, stabbing at the keyboard in frustration. "He's going to kill himself."

"I cannot override a direct order from Mr. Stark," Jarvis informed him.

Rhodey stuck his hands flat on the glass and pleaded with Tony. "Look, man," he shouted over the din, "I don't know what you think you're doing, but you have to stop this. Whatever you're doing is not going to bring Pepper back!"

"Yes, it will!" said Tony determinedly, keeping his eyes peeled for the first sign of Pepper.

"Where's Happy?"

"In the cupboard." Tony pointed a finger at the flammable's cupboard, still looking all around the room.

"Happy!" said Rhodey in horror. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," came back Happy's easy reply, "how are you?"

Rhodey's face became stricken. "You've locked the guy in the closet?" He shook his head. "Tony, stop this madness now! You're going to kill us all!"

"Not me," Happy muffled voice informed him from inside the cupboard. "I've got an extra hour of guaranteed life to enjoy."

Tony wasn't really listening to either man now as a faint blue glow was appearing in the centre of the room. He ran over to it, focusing on the spot. "It's starting!" he shouted at Happy, ignoring the way the room was full of air born missiles hurtling all around, many of them bouncing off his suit. "Press the red button, Happy, the red button!"

"Now?"

"Yes, NOW!" Tony yelled.

The spinning orb immediately lit up, glowing bright blue energy as it danced in the air. The energy arced across the room, automatically seeking out the blue light surrounding Pepper as she slowly made an appearance.

"Oh my God!" Rhodey gasped in disbelief as Pepper materialised before his eyes.

"What is it?" asked Happy anxiously. "What do you see, is it working?"

Tony didn't answer him, all of his attention on Pepper. The blue light increased in intensity and Pepper became more solid looking. Tony steadied himself and reached out a hand towards her. As his armour hit the blue light sparks began to fly, upsetting the electrics of his suit but he kept going. Pepper was staring right at him, looking scared and Tony wanted to tell her it was going to be alright, but knew she wouldn't be able to hear him yet. His hand disappeared into the light and then suddenly a miracle happened. His hand contacted hers through the light and Tony immediately wrapped his fingers around her forearm. He pulled on Pepper's arm, conscious of not hurting her but also needing to get her through this small window he'd created. Tony backed up, not letting go of Pepper's arm. His hand withdrew from the light and Pepper's arm was now corporeal. Tony continued to back up, slowly but surely dragging Pepper from her space into his. Alarms were going off in his suit like crazy but Tony ignored them all, only having eyes for the Pepper emerging from the pulsating blue light. It seemed to take forever, but it could only have been a few seconds and Pepper was free of the other space.

She crumpled to the ground, Tony just catching her in time. "HIT THE BLACK BUTTON!" Tony screamed at Happy as he saw the blue light started to get bigger and threatened to drag them both back in. Instantly the wind stopped and the blue light disappeared, leaving a deathly silence in its wake. Tony tenderly cradled Pepper in his arms, hardly able to believe she was there, despite him having worked so hard to make it so. He had his helmet slide completely away so he could look on Pepper with his own eyes.

"Did it work? Can I come out?" asked Happy fretfully.

"I don't believe this," said Rhodey unevenly, just staring at the scene in front of him. "Tony, make Jarvis let me in."

"Jarvis, let him in," said Tony distractedly, not taking his eyes off Pepper for a moment, for fear she'd disappear on him again.

The door opened and Rhodey rushed inside as Happy banged on the door. "A little help here, anyone, anyone?"

Rhodey stopped by the metal cabinet and let Happy out and then both men walked over to where Tony was sitting on the ground, Pepper in his arms.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Rhodey unevenly.

"If you're seeing a miracle, then yeah," said Happy, his face breaking out in a giant, emotion-filled smile, "I'm seeing what you're seeing."

"How is this possible?" asked Rhodey faintly.

Tony looked down at Pepper anxiously as she lay unmoving in his arms. "Pepper, open your eyes, sweetheart, open your eyes and tell me you're okay." A million things could have happened to her in that other space and when he pulled her through. It would kill Tony to have Pepper back in his arms only to lose her again. "Jarvis, run diagnostics on Pepper."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm unable to carry out your request. The ionic energy still surrounding Ms. Potts is interfering with my ability to scan."

"Call 911," said Happy, jumping in. He looked at Rhodey, who still looked stunned. "Call 911, we need to get her checked out properly."

Rhodey nodded, still looking overcome as he turned around and pulled out his cell phone, making the important phone call.

Tony very carefully stroked one pale cheek with his mechanical finger. "Pepper, wake up, Pepper, you've got people waiting to see you." Pepper's eyes fluttered, causing Tony's heart to soar.

She forced her eyes open and looked up at him blearily. "Tony," she rasped, voice harsh and unfamiliar.

"I'm here, Pepper," he told her urgently. "It's alright, you're safe now, nothing is going to take you away from me ever again."

Pepper blinked and Tony didn't know if she'd registered his words or not, she just kept staring at him. Suddenly Pepper reached up with shaking arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down into a completely unexpected kiss. Tony instantly forgot about their audience as he kissed her back. Tony poured every ounce of his love and adoration for her into that kiss, trying desperately to communicate just how much a part of him she was in this single act. The feeling of her soft lips under his felt like a dream he'd dreamt a thousand times only to discover it could never compare to the real thing.

The kiss lingered until Pepper suddenly went limp in his arms again. Tony drew back and looked down at her in horror. It wasn't until he saw the soft rise and fall of her chest that he let himself relax, realising Pepper had fallen asleep as exhaustion from her ordeal claimed her. Normally Tony's ego would have been offended at a woman falling asleep during one of his kisses, but right now he'd forgive Pepper anything. "Okay, Potts," he whispered hoarsely to her, a shaking hand pushing back one sweaty bang, "here's the deal. You sleep now, gather your strength and then, when you're ready, you come back to me." Tony closed his eyes, before dropping his head down. "You have to come back to me, Pepper," he begged her achingly. "There is only you, there was always only you."

Already there was the wail of sirens off in the distance as Rhodey and Happy stood over the couple protectively, not having the words to express all the impossible things they'd just witnessed...

**A/N****:** And yes, after all this work, some 13 chapters, Pepperony are reunited again. :D _Finally_, I hear you all say. LOL

Tony's done the easy thing for him, the science, now he's got to get the emotional stuff right... how do you think he'll do? ;) Should Happy climb back in that flammables cupboard? I'm thinking yes...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Pepper's dreams were strange. She could hear voices around her but they were confusing and she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. It was hard to know if this was the next level of hell she'd descended into or if she'd simply lost her mind. Pepper struggled against all the confusion, trapped in her own body as the unknown swirled around her. Her heart raced and she could feel the panic welling up in her. Would this nightmare never end?

"_It's alright, Pepper, I'm here, I'm not going to leave you." _

Tony's voice came to her as though from far away. Pepper clung to it, instantly knowing it was her lifeline. It was almost as though she could feel his breath in her ear, could feel the warmth of his body. "Stay," she begged him, not even knowing if she'd spoken the word aloud until he responded.

"_Always." _

Pepper immediately felt the fear leave her body. It was probably a trick of her fevered imagination but Pepper didn't care. Tony's comforting words washed over her and made her feel safe. Her heart rate slowed and she settled into the warmth and comfort of this phantom and prayed she'd never wake from this dream.

**oooOOOOooo**

"He can't stay there," fretted the ICU doctor. "It's not allowed."

Happy and Rhodey looked through the glass of Pepper's ICU room to where Tony was lying on the bed beside Pepper, carefully positioning himself around the various wires and tubes which were monitoring and sustaining her. He was stretched out beside her, head sharing a pillow and just talking to her. They couldn't hear what he was saying, but Pepper had turned her head in towards his even though she appeared to be still asleep.

"The guy just broke several laws of nature to bring Pepper back," said Happy determinedly. "He performed a miracle. I say he can sleep wherever the hell he wants."

The doctor scowled and opened his mouth, but Rhodey got in first. "Look, Doc, Pepper's vitals weren't good when she was brought it. She only started to calm down when Tony started talking to her. He's obviously not hurting her and I think they both need to be together tonight. Where's the harm?"

"It's not policy," said the doctor stubbornly.

Happy fixed him with a determined look. "Your policy is to make people better, right?" He pointed at the two people through the glass. "Well, this is the way to make these two better. They've both been through hell and I think the least this hospital can do is cut them some slack."

"This hospital that is heavily financially supported by Tony Stark's Philanthropic Fund," Rhodey added.

The doctor still looked very unhappy. "I'm not taking any responsibility for this."

"Awesome attitude," said Happy in annoyance, "you're a real credit to your profession."

The doctor glared at them for that crack and stalked off.

Rhodey stepped closer to the glass and shook his head as he took in the unbelievable sight in front of him. "I still can't believe what I'm seeing."

"I know," said Happy, "and I was there. Well, I was in a cupboard, but still."

Rhodey looked at Happy. "How did he get you to go along with this? If it was me I probably would have had him committed when he started rambling about other dimensions."

Happy half-shrugged. "You know Tony, he's pretty convincing when he wants to be."

Rhodey shook his head. "Thank God he had you, Hap, because if it had been down to me, this never would have happened and Pepper wouldn't be back with us."

"I think Tony would have talked you round," Happy disagreed. "It was a chance to save Pepper, how can you say no to that?"

"I'm just glad it's all worked out," Rhodey noted.

Happy nodded. "Tony's done one impossible thing today alright, but he's still got another one ahead of him."

Rhodey gave him a sideways look. "Meaning?"

"Meaning we know Tony loves Pepper, and now Tony knows he loves Pepper and now Tony has to work out what to do about that."

Rhodey looked thoughtful. "Probably something stupid," he mused.

"Yeah," Happy sighed, "probably."

Rhodey smiled. "Fortunately I think our girl has a bit of a thing for stupid geniuses."

"Good," said Happy, "because Tony's pretty much cornered the market on that one and I don't know what either one of them is going to do if they don't sort this thing out between them."

They both looked back at Tony nestled in against Pepper and Rhodey could only agree with Happy's take on the situation.

**oooOOOOooo**

Tony's eyes flickered open and he was momentarily disorientated. He sat up and realised he was in his own bed. Memories flooded him of the last week and he had this horrifying moment of panic. "Happy," he yelled, "HAPPY!"

Happy rushed through his bedroom door, looking concerned. "What, what is it?"

"Pepper," Tony rasped, fear closing his vocal chords and making a more coherent question impossible.

"Is fine and recuperating in hospital," said Happy quickly.

Tony flopped back on the bed, relief all but overcoming him. He threw an arm over his face, trying to get his heart rate to slow down. "Thank God." For one horrible moment he'd thought finding her in that other space had been a dream and he was waking to a world without Pepper once again.

"You stayed the first night with her and then I took you home once we were sure she was stable," Happy filled in Tony's blanks. "You've been asleep ever since."

Tony took his arm away and stared up at him intently. "Ever since? How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days," said Happy casually, "give or take an hour or two."

Tony sat bolt upright in bed for the second time in less than a minute. "Two days!" He glared at Happy. "Why the hell did you let me sleep that long?"

"Because you clearly needed it," replied an unapologetic Happy. "You've had a rough week where you've barely slept and no, I'm not counting passing out in an alcoholic stupor. You needed to get some proper rest."

"I said for you to wake me after a couple of hours," Tony ground out.

Happy shrugged. "My watch is broken."

"Are you sure Pepper is alright?" Tony quizzed him, hardly able to believe he'd been out to it for so long.

"Robert says Pepper is recovering well from her ordeal," said Happy, walking around and picking up Tony's clothes which were strewn on the floor. "It seems like her metabolism slowed right down in that other dimension and that's why she could survive so long without food and water."

Tony frowned. "Who's Robert?"

"He's the new doctor handling Pepper's case, Doctor Robert Roberts," Happy informed him. "Rhodey and I made an executive decision and got rid of the old one. We didn't like his attitude."

"Robert Roberts?" repeated Tony in disbelief. "Wow, his parents went all out, didn't they?"

"He's a good guy, you'll like him." Happy paused and eyed him speculatively. "Pepper does."

Tony's face brightened. "Pepper's awake." Happy's words sunk in. "Wait, what do you mean Pepper likes him? What does that mean?"

"It means she feels comfortable with him."

This news didn't make Tony happy. "How comfortable?" he demanded to know.

"You can't seriously be jealous of this guy," said Happy in disbelief.

"I'm not jealous, I don't get jealous," Tony informed him. "So, what's this guy story, is he old, balding and smells of disinfectant?" He gave Happy a hopeful look. "Does he have a hump?"

"He doesn't have a hump."

"So, just old, smelly and balding then?"

"He's kind of hot." Happy paused and clearly considered how that sounded. "So they tell me." He shook his head at Tony. "You're getting delirious, you need to eat something."

Tony threw off his covers and gave him an impatient look, just needing to see Pepper more than he needed to take his next breath. "I don't have time to eat something." He went to get out of bed and his hunger weakened legs gave out on him and Tony collapsed on the floor.

Happy was unfazed. "Eat something or that will happen. You haven't eaten more than a sandwich for the last three days."

Tony tried to pull himself up on the bed, his head swimming. "I'm fine." His hand slipped and he landed on the floor again.

"Clearly," said Happy in amusement.

Tony wasn't defeated. "I'm going to see Pepper." Not trusting his legs to help him out, Tony started to crawl towards the bedroom door.

"That's a good look for you," Happy observed as he watched his progress.

"Bite me," said Tony as he headed to the door.

Happy shook his head. "You shower, I'll make you food, you'll eat it and then when you turn up at the hospital they might be more inclined to let you visit, rather than just admitting you."

Tony was at his dresser and he hauled himself up, feeling the way his legs were shaking. He caught his reflection in the mirror. "Whoa!" he exclaimed at seeing the shaggy, grubby looking man staring back at him.

"Yeah," Happy readily agreed, "it's not pretty. You probably want to do something about that before you see Pepper."

Tony caught Happy's eye in the reflection of the mirror, sudden panic welling up in him. "I have to tell Pepper how I feel about her."

Happy gave him a calm look. "I think that would be a good idea."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" The thought made Tony physically sick.

"What if she does?" Happy countered.

"I'm not good enough for her," Tony said grimly.

"That's for Pepper to decide," came the firm reply. "Look, there are no guarantees in life, Tony, and even less in love. Sometimes you just have to put on the big boy pants and see where it takes you."

Tony nodded slowly. "And the way Pepper kissed me after I pulled her from the other space-". Tony paused to remember the best kiss he'd ever received in his life, his stomach tightening in nervous excitement. "It was amazing. We'd be amazing together."

"Then make it happen," Happy instructed him. "You just discovered a new dimension in your lab, this should be a piece of cake, boss."

Tony grinned, realising Happy was right. He felt a surge of hopefulness run through him. Tony turned around, some strength returning to his legs as he faced Happy. "Today's the day I'm going to tell Pepper I love her."

"Great, just remember to put on pants. Women always take men more seriously when they're wearing pants."

Tony looked down at his bare legs and then back at Happy. "That's probably good advice."

"That's the only kind of advice I give, boss."

**A/N****:** I know, I know, there was no real Pepperony in this chapter either – I'm so withholding! Bad Aunty Lou. I promise in the next chapter we'll get some Pepperony... after some more Happerony, of course. ;) I love writing for that particular bromance. I just needed to get my ducks in a row with this chapter and sort out the details before we could take that next step. :D

Anyone want to cast some votes on how they think Tony's declaration of love will go? Do you think the course of true love will run smooth in this particular instance? I mean, Pepper's no longer 'dead' so this has to be the easy part, right? Hmm. We all know that Tony can make hard things look easy and easy things look hard, so it'll be interesting to see how he goes at getting out those three little words.

Hands up everyone who thinks he's going to over think it? LOL

Thanks for all the great comments for this story, guys. I've said it before, but it really does help me push the chapters out. When you're excited about the story, I get excited to give you more of it. It just spurs me on to get more done and sleep is overrated anyways. .

I'm actually amazed anyone even finds this fic because I never can on FF. It's buried back amongst all the pages somewhere no matter how often I update. I just don't get how this site works to be honest. Never mind, it's all good and I'm just grateful for everyone who's stayed the course so far. This is where all the good stuff happens from now on... although I wouldn't undo those seatbelts just yet to walk around the cabin. :0


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"You're pricking me," Happy complained.

"Then back up," said Tony unapologetically.

"We're in an elevator, where exactly would you like me to back up to?"

"Not my problem."

Happy eyed the enormous vase of flowers Tony had purchased in the hospital gift shop on the first floor in annoyance. "You could have gotten a smaller bouquet."

"That's just not who I am," said Tony simply. "I just want Pepper to know I care."

"You need more than a plantation of flowers to tell the girl how you feel, boss," Happy pointed out. "You're going to have to use your words."

"I've been thinking about that on the ride over." Tony cleared his throat and peered through the volume of roses and just about every other flower known to man at Happy. "How does this sound? I'm just a guy, standing in front of a girl and asking her to-"

Happy held up a hand. "Okay, I'm going to stop you right there, boss. That's from 'Notting Hill'."

Tony looked at him blankly. "What?"

"That quote, it's just a reversal of the speech Julia Roberts gave Hugh Grant in the movie, Notting Hill."

Tony looked at him in horror. "I've seen a Hugh Grant movie?" he exclaimed. "Was I drunk?"

"I think that's pretty much a given," said Happy, straight-faced. "Try again."

Tony ran his hand through his hair, trying to work out all the words to capture how he felt. "Pepper, I look at you and it occurs to me that you should be kissed and kissed often and I want to be-"

"Gone with the Wind," Happy interrupted him.

Tony's face fell. "Seriously? I thought that one was kind of good."

"It's taken," Happy waved his hand at him, "move on."

Tony grimaced, trying to sort out his feelings. "Okay, how about this? Pepper, I've just come to realise that it's a million little things that, when you add them all up, they mean we're supposed to be together and I-"

Happy rolled his eyes. "Sleepless in Seattle."

Tony sucked in a dismayed breath. "I watched a Meg Ryan movie?" he said loudly. "What the hell? Happy, you've got to keep a closer eye on me when I'm drunk!" Tony gave him a suspicious look. "And not for nothing, but you watch a lot of Chick Flicks."

Happy folded his arms in front of himself. "So do you, it seems," he said unapologetically.

"Yes, but I was drunk."

"At least I'm not afraid of Mickey Mouse."

Tony made an indignant face. "I'm not afraid, I'm cautiously wary."

"You do get the irony of being afraid of guys in suit when your other job is being a guy in a suit, right?"

Tony gave him an annoyed look. "We're getting off topic." He groaned. "This was so much easier when Pepper was dead."

Happy shook his head at him. "Yeah, don't open with that."

"But it's true," Tony complained. "I had all the right words when I thought she couldn't hear me and all I wanted her to do was hear me and now that she can hear me I can't work out the words for her to hear!"

"Don't use that many 'hears' in a sentence, it's very distracting," said Happy. The elevator doors slid open. "We're here now, you'll have to hope for inspiration when you're standing in front of Pepper." He stepped out of the elevator and looked back at Tony. "You coming, boss?"

"I need a moment to collect myself," said Tony unevenly, feeling a cold sweat break out on his forehead. He was desperate to see Pepper but the outcome of this reunion was going to affect the rest of his life, one way or the other. It was a lot to contemplate. The elevator doors slid closed. "I'll just be a moment," he called out to Happy as the elevator jerked and continued on its way. Tony put down the vase of flowers and rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans, mind working overtime. He tried again. "Pepper, when I thought I'd lost you I feel into this black emptiness. Everything around me was dark and I couldn't see my way forward. It made me realise that it's you, you're my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey-." Tony stopped abruptly. "Wait, is that a song?" He groaned and buried his face in his hands. "What is wrong with me?"

"I liked it," said a voice from behind him. "Women like a man who can make them laugh."

Tony jumped at the sound of the voice and whirled around and saw only his vase of flowers sitting on the floor. He peered over the top of them to see a small woman in a hospital dressing gown, who appeared to be in her seventies, looking back at him. "Good God!" Tony exclaimed. "Have you been here the whole time?"

Her pleasant face wrinkled into a smile. "Yes. I'm Mabel."

"Why are you riding the elevator, Mabel?" asked Tony hesitantly.

"Why are you?"

"I'm trying to work out how to tell someone I love them," Tony confessed.

"I love you normally does the trick," Mabel noted.

Tony grimaced. "I know, but this one is kind of going to be a hard sell." He pulled a face. "I've been a bit careless with the ladies in the past."

Mabel gave him an amused look. "A bad boy, hmm?"

"Not bad, just misunderstood," Tony protested. He sighed. "The trouble is though, Pepper understands me completely."

"Always a dangerous thing."

"Tell me about it." He looked over at the tiny woman. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Mabel pondered the question for a moment and then gave a nod. "I do. You have a nice ass, show her your ass and hope for the best." She winked at him. "I could never go past a pair of firm buttocks myself."

Tony's lips twitched at her candour. "Why, Mabel, you make me blush you do."

"Oh, honey, you have no idea," said Mabel knowingly, giving him a cheeky look. The elevator dinged and the door opened. She shuffled towards the door. "This is me." Mabel stepped out and looked back at him. "Just go for it, honey, life's too short, take it from me. You don't bury four husbands without taking the bull by the horns."

Tony's eyebrows shot up. "Four husbands?"

She winked at him again. "I'm a whole lotta woman."

"I tell you, Mabel," said Tony teasingly, "if I was ten years older and Pepper wasn't on the scene, I'd be chasing you down these hallways myself."

"You wouldn't know what to do with me if you caught me," she sassed him. "Just tell your girl she's the only one for you, that usually does the trick."

Tony smiled. "I think I'll do just that."

"Good luck," she told him as the elevator doors closed.

"Thanks," said Tony to the now empty elevator, "I'm hoping I won't need it." He pressed the button for Pepper's floor, happy to know he wasn't heading to ICU anymore. She'd been transferred to a regular ward yesterday Happy had informed him. Tony stepped out of the elevator with more confidence than he felt and headed over to Pepper's private room. He stopped at the door and peered through the glass before he went in. Happy and Rhodey were already in there and Pepper was sitting up in bed, talking to them, surrounded by a sea of flowers. She had a plaster on her head and some bruising around the wound along with various marks and bruises over the parts of her body he could see. But the fact that she was clearly going to be alright made Tony's knees go weak. Pepper looked so beautiful sitting there, like a queen holding court and he could have stared at her all day.

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony turned around to see a tall man with dark brown hair and wearing a white coat smiling at him.

The man stuck out his hand to him. "Hi, I'm Robert, Pepper's doctor."

Tony took the offered hand while immediately sizing him up and not liking what he saw. Happy was right, the guy didn't have a hump. This was disappointing news. Tony plastered an insincere smile on his face as he shook the other man's hand. "How's she doing?"

"Remarkably well, all things considered." Robert shoved his hands into his white coat pockets and looked admiringly through the little window at Pepper. "She's a dream patient, doing everything she should and recovering very nicely."

Tony didn't like the way Robert was smiling as he talked about Pepper. That looked more like professional interest to him. "Great, when can she leave?" asked Tony shortly.

"Oh, well, I'd like to keep her in for another few days."

"I bet you would," Tony muttered through his smile.

"Excuse me?"

"I said that sounds good," said Tony more loudly. "Or maybe I could just bring Pepper home and organise a private nurse for her? I'm sure she's keen to get out of hospital as soon as she can."

Robert hesitated. "I think Pepper would be better here," he argued. "Considering no one has any kind of experience with what she's gone through, I'd feel a lot more comfortable having her under close watch for the next little while. After all, we don't know what being in another dimension can do to the human body. There could be unexpected lag effects. I wouldn't feel right about discharging Pepper until she's been in here at least a week."

"A week?" Tony repeated, not happy about that at all.

"Pepper is recovering well from the effects of dehydration and malnutrition, but she did sustain some significant leg injuries, possibly from the initial blast. Nothing is broken, but she has some quite deep wounds that required stitching. It'll take her a little bit to get back on her feet and regain complete mobility."

Tony knew that the guy was making a perfectly reasonable request, but that annoyed him even more. "Sure, whatever's best for Pepper, she's my number one concern."

Robert smiled which made him a little too handsome to Tony's way of thinking. "She's mine as well."

"That must be disappointing for your other patients," said Tony a little coolly.

Robert laughed. "I know, but what are you gonna do, right?"

The humourless smile was back on Tony's lips. "Right." He looked at through the glass at Pepper. "I'm going to go in now."

Robert nodded. "Fine, I'm sure Pepper will be pleased to see you. She's been asking after you."

"She has?" asked Tony, feeling ridiculously happy to know that.

"I'm sure I'll see you around," said Robert as he gave a quick nod at Tony. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark. I'm a big Iron Man fan, even got the t-shirt."

"Good for you," said Tony with forced civility as the other man left. He shook his head and made a mental note to find Pepper a new doctor before opening the door to her room and walking inside.

Rhodey was talking but as soon as Tony was in the room, his eyes locked with Pepper's and suddenly there didn't seem to be anyone else but the two of them.

Her beautiful face lit up when she saw him. "Tony," she breathed, blue eyes sparkling with so much life that it made Tony want to cry."

"Hey there, Potts," he replied, hearing the wobble in his own voice, "good to see you awake for a change."

"I could say the same about you, sleeping beauty," she teased him. Neither one had taken their eyes off each other since Tony had walked in the room.

"So," said Rhodey, looking around the room, "no one needs closure on my story then? Hello? Anyone?"

"I bought you flowers," Tony said in a rush. He looked down at his empty hands and then realised he'd left the huge arrangement in the elevator with how distracted he'd been.

Rhodey looked at Tony and the non-existent flowers. "That's one small-ass bouquet, man."

Tony pulled a face. "They just stepped out to get a soda," he told Pepper, "shouldn't be long."

Pepper smiled that sweet smile of hers. "It's alright, Tony," she indicated the room chocked full of flowers, "I've got enough to start my own florist shop anyway. Everyone's been so kind."

Tony just couldn't stop staring at her. "Well, it's not every day that someone comes back from the dead."

Rhodey looked at Happy. "I don't know about you, Hap, but I'm feeling kind of unnecessary right now. How about we live life on the edge and try out the hospital cafeteria?"

Happy nodded. "Sounds good." He looked at Pepper and Tony, taking in the way they were just staring at each other with stupid smiles on their face. "Either that or we strip down and run around the hospital naked, covered in peanut jelly."

Tony and Pepper just kept smiling at each other.

"No, nothing?" Happy queried. "Yeah, I'd say we're definitely not needed here, Rhodey."

The two men went to leave. "You were kidding about the peanut jelly thing, right?" Rhodey quizzed Happy.

"Buy me lunch and we'll take it from there," said Happy.

"You've been spending too much time with Tony," Rhodey announced as they walked out together.

"I know, it worries me too."

"So, I come back from the dead and I don't even get a hello kiss?" Pepper teased him gently.

Tony's heart did a little happy dance inside his chest at hearing Pepper say that. "I didn't want to embarrass you in front of Rhodey and Happy."

"They don't mind," said Pepper and went to get the other men's approval. "Oh," she said in surprise, "they're gone. When did that happen?"

Tony looked around and realised Pepper was right. "I don't know," he said with equal surprise.

"Maybe they went to track down your flowers?" she sassed him.

"I really did buy you flowers," Tony told her as he took a seat on her bed.

"I don't need flowers, Tony," said Pepper softly. She reached out and took his hand and Tony immediately held onto her tightly.

He was so close to her now, Tony's senses were swimming, drowning in being near Pepper once again. He reached out a hand and stroked her still pale face, her freckles standing out more than normal. Pepper was looking at him with wide blue eyes, her translucent skin making them seem even brighter and unable to hide the dark shadows below them from the effects of her ordeal. She looked so frail and delicate in that moment, Tony was almost afraid his gentle touch was going to bruise her too pale flesh again. He leaned in and pressed the softest of kisses to Pepper's cheek, letting his lips linger against her skin, moving back and forth and just soaking in being able to touch her again. Tony's thoughts were of that amazing first kiss and how badly he wanted to taste Pepper again. It was all he could think of. He moved his lips along her cheek, conscious of how delicate Pepper was right then, but needing to establish this connection between them once and for all. Tony's lips drifted towards Pepper's, his eyelids drooping as he fell into the woman who had become a part of his soul...

**A/N****:** Okay, so I mentioned I was withholding, right? *insert doe-eyed look of innocence here* It's just that the elevator stuff took longer than I expected (it's the downside to being a dialogue ho – I get carried away with the banter) and then I needed Tony to meet the 'competition' and well, I just ran out of time.

But next chapter, I PROMISE you, it'll be all about Pepperony, baby. Oh yeah. :D Oh, and Happy and Tony getting physical on a couch... I'll leave you to ponder that mental image until the next chapter, shall I? ;)

And a big thank you to Megan about the info re: my rating of the fic and where it falls on the FF listing. I actually had the same idea and had changed it, but it's nice to have it confirmed. Thanks, Megan. :D


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N****: **Okay, so, I'm many shades of unhappy with this chapter. The muse just wouldn't come to the party and I really struggled with it. I fear it's all over the place but I can't seem to get it right. So, I'm taking the coward's way out and just moving on. This chapter got so messy I didn't have time for Happy and Tony's special couch time event *insert a lascivious look here*, so next chapter will be dedicated to that before getting back into the Pepperony which I hope will be a whole lot better than this chapter. .

**Chapter Seventeen**

Pepper couldn't help but tremble as she felt Tony's lips pressed against her cheek, moving towards her own lips. It was what she'd promised herself she'd do when she first saw him again but now the moment was here Pepper was just engulfed with such huge emotions. When she'd first woken up and Happy and Rhodey had been there and told her what had happened to her. Pepper had struggled to take it on board, even though she'd just suffered through it. It had been amazing to hear what Tony had done for her, but it wasn't surprising. Tony Stark really could move mountains when he put his mind to it. So much had been going on since Pepper woke up that she'd barely had time to process anything. There had been endless hospital tests to endure and a stream of visitors coming to see with their own eyes that she was alive. But none of them were the visitor Pepper was really waiting for.

As soon as Tony had walked in the room it had finally felt to Pepper as though she'd woken up properly at last. He was the last piece, the only piece if she was honest, that made Pepper feel like she was finally home. All those years of working beside Tony she'd never felt this surge of giddy excitement at seeing him. Perhaps it was because she's always known in the past that she'd be seeing him again the next day. Her recent experience had robbed Pepper of that certainty and seeing Tony again after what felt like decades of separation had shaken her to her core. Pepper had hoped she'd said something intelligent to him when he'd first walked through the door, she couldn't quite remember. All she did remember was how Tony was looking at her. It was as though he couldn't quite believe she was there, even though he'd pulled her from the abyss with his own hands. At least that was what Rhodey had told her. Pepper couldn't remember. Everything was such a jumble in her mind that she had no idea what was real and what was the product of her mind playing tricks on her. Everything crowded in on Pepper in that moment and she couldn't contain her emotions any longer. A sob passed her lips and tears stung her eyes before sliding down her cheeks.

Tony immediately drew back at the broken sound she'd made and looked at her with horror. "Pepper, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-to-." He trailed off, looking like he didn't know what to do or say next.

Pepper couldn't believe that she was messing up this moment between them, when she was meant to be brave and claim her first kiss from the man who had her heart in a way no man ever had. "No," she said hastily, fighting back her tears, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying, Tony." With that Pepper dissolved into tears, everything that had happened to her just hitting her at once. Her slight frame shook as she couldn't control the sobs being wrenched from her body.

Immediately she felt Tony take her in his arms and hold her tight. "It's alright, Pepper. It's going to be okay, don't cry."

Pepper buried her face into his neck and smelt the familiar smell of Tony's aftershave. He smelt like he'd just had a bath as well and it was an oddly comforting scent. Pepper clung to him, the hardness of the arc reactor buried in Tony's chest pressing into hers and she was unable to stop herself from completely breaking down. Pepper didn't want to be like this in front of Tony. She'd managed to be so in control around everyone else but as always, Tony seemed to be a catalyst for deep emotion for Pepper. Tony just rubbed her back and held her close until Pepper had cried out all that was inside of her. Finally Pepper found the strength to straighten up, her sobs at last subsiding. She knew she must look an even bigger mess than before. Whenever she cried her nose would go bright red and eyes become blood shot, skin all blotchy. Pepper was mortified that Tony should see her like this. She covered her face still wet from her tears with her hands. "I'm so embarrassed," she said brokenly, almost wishing she was back in that other dimension just to avoid having made such a fool of herself. "I can't believe I asked you to kiss me."

Pepper felt Tony take hold of her wrists and pull her hands away from her face. He gave that crooked little smile of his which always made the women swoon. "Don't be, I owed you one."

Pepper looked at him blankly. "What do you mean?"

Tony looked taken aback. "Ah, I mean, um-" He hesitated. "Pepper, do you remember anything from when you were caught in that alternate space and I pulled you back through?"

"No, not really," said Pepper unevenly. "It's all just kind of a blur, like a dream you have and it fades away when you wake up and you're not sure what it was all about in the first place."

Tony had a vaguely hopeful look on his face. "So, you don't remember anything about me pulling you through to this space? Nothing at all?"

"No." Pepper gave him a curious look. "Should I?"

"No, no," said Tony quickly. "Just, ah, scientific curiosity."

"Oh," said Pepper, not sure what to say to that. She pointed at his shirt, looking for something to say. "I've got your shirt all wet."

Tony looked down at his shoulder and then smiled at her. "This shirt has seen worse days and it's not like it cost me a fortune."

Pepper eyed the grey Def Leppard shirt. "It didn't cost you anything," she noted. "Some bimbo ripped it off her own back and gave it to you on our last trip to Madrid after you told her you liked it. And then she had you sign her naked and suspiciously pert breasts in lieu of payment."

Tony pursed his lips. "Oh yeah, that's right." He pulled a rueful face. "That livened up the Mayor's ball."

"I'll say," said Pepper dryly, slipping into a familiar banter with him. "It was his daughter."

Tony looked curious. "Is that why we've never been invited back to his villa?"

She gave him a pointed look. "It's _one_ of the reasons." Pepper shook her head, feeling another wave of sadness pass over her even though she knew she should be so happy right now. "I don't know why I'm crying," she said unevenly.

"Maybe because you've been through this huge ordeal of being kidnapped, imprisoned, blown up and then put into a suspended state in an alternate space?" Tony offered up with gentle teasing.

Pepper tried to smile. "It has been a big week." She scrubbed at her face, trying to get rid of the last of her tears. "I bet you didn't cry when you were held in captivity though."

"You'd be surprised," said Tony huskily.

She gave him a curious look. "Really?"

"I thought I was going to die never seeing the people I cared about again while realising the only legacy I was leaving the world was one of death and bloodshed," said Tony wryly. "So, yeah, I had my moments."

Pepper looked down at her hands as she wrung them together. "I'm sorry for being such a girl, Tony. It's just that I don't know how to feel right now."

Tony was looking at her intently. "What do you mean?"

Pepper sighed heavily and leaned back in bed, grimacing a little as the small action caused her a bit of pain in her leg. "I mean I feel stupid that I let Weismann take me in the first place and powerless that I couldn't stop what happened."

"Weismann was a man willing to sacrifice anything to get what he wanted," Tony argued. "There is simply no stopping those kinds of men, Pepper. This wasn't your fault so you shouldn't feel any of those things."

Pepper swallowed hard, feeling more tears threatening. "And guilty, so very, very guilty, Tony."

Tony took her hand and squeezed it. "About what? You did nothing wrong."

"About Chloe," said Pepper hoarsely.

"Weismann's assistant?" asked Tony in surprise. "Why?"

"I told her it was going to be alright, that if she trusted me I'd get us both out of there alive." Pepper's voice cracked and fresh tears slid down her face. "But instead I got her killed." A sudden thought occurred to her and she clutched at Tony's arm, eyes going wide. "I was sent into another dimension, do you think that might have happened to Chloe as well?" she asked in excited hopefulness. "Do you think Chloe could still be alive and all you need to do is find her like you found me?"

Tony made a regretful face. "I'm sorry, honey," he said quietly, "but Chloe is dead. It was her body that was mistaken for yours. She's not in an alternate space, she's gone."

Pepper's face fell. "Oh, I forgot about the other body," she whispered, a fresh wave of guilt washing over her. "Sorry, that was stupid of me."

Tony frowned. "I don't like how you keep calling yourself stupid, Pepper," he chastised her gently. "We have established roles in our relationship." He pointed to himself. "Devil may care philanthropic playboy," Tony then pointed at her, "cool, calm and collected right hand woman he can't live without." He gave her an uneven smile. "Which has been confirmed this last week by the way."

Pepper knew Tony was trying to cheer her up. "Needed that social security number after all, huh?" she asked with a wobbly smile.

"Desperately," said Tony, holding her gaze intently.

"Thank you for saving me, Tony," said Pepper emotionally. "I know you did something impossible to get me back and if you hadn't, I would have just wasted away in that space." She gave a shudder at just the thought of it. "I thought I was in hell."

Tony tucked a stray strand of pale red hair behind her ear tenderly. "I told you if there was any way possible we'd always find each other again, Pepper."

"I know," said Pepper, feeling her bottom lip tremble as fresh emotion threatened to overwhelm her yet again. Even before all this had happened Pepper had made her choice and that choice was Tony. But now she was sitting beside him again she wasn't sure how she was meant to go back to just being the Pepper he'd always known. She wanted more from him but had no way of finding the right words to say that to him in this moment. "You're-you're a good friend, Tony. I really needed you and you came through for me."

"That's what friends do for each other, right?" he said brightly.

Pepper swallowed hard, stung by the fact that he didn't correct her about them just being friends. Tony had saved her but he'd have gone to the same lengths to save Rhodey and Happy as well. That was just the kind of man he was and Pepper knew it couldn't mean anything more than that. It was such a depressing thought. She looked away abruptly so Tony couldn't see her cry again.

"Pepper?"

His tentative enquiry made it hard for Pepper to control herself. She looked back at Tony and struggled to sort through her mass of feelings. "I wasn't a good friend to Chloe," she said, trying to explain to Tony what she'd seen in Wally and Chloe's relationship that had disturbed her so and what made her so grateful for what they had. "She was so in love with Weismann, this man who didn't even know she existed." Her breath hitched. "She'd have done anything for him and he didn't even see her. Weismann used and abused her without a second thought and Chloe let him, because she thought that was love." Pepper gave Tony a desperate look. "And I couldn't save her." A tear trickled down her face. "I couldn't get her to see that she was worth so much more than that until it was too late. Her love for Weismann ended up destroying her."

Tony was looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

Pepper shook her head, not knowing what she was trying to say. She buried her face in her hands. "I hate feeling like this, so out of control. I just want it to all stop," she said emotionally.

With her face still in her hands she felt Tony put his arm around her and pressed a kiss into the top of her head. "It's okay, Pepper. We don't have to figure all this out today. You don't need to decide how you feel about anything right now." He gave her a gentle squeeze. "You've got time, all the time in the world."

Pepper felt herself relax at his touch, wishing her thoughts weren't such a jumbled mess and she could tell Tony what he meant to her. Instead she just let him hold her and pretended that this was how it was always going to be from now on.

She'd deal with reality another day, right now, all Pepper wanted was the refuge of the fantasy that Tony was there holding her because he loved her as much as she loved him.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N****: **Okay, so I know you're all frustrated after the last chapter and I'm a terrible tease when it comes to Pepperony, but trust me, come the end of the fic, I'm a sure thing. ;) The boys get this chapter and then the girls get the next one and then we're back into the Pepperony to bring us home on this fic.

Thanks for hanging in there guys, I know this has been a bumpy ride but hopefully the longer the wait, the sweeter the reward. That's how it goes, right? :D I've loved reading all your comments, thoughts and ideas and I'm stealing some of them to bring this story home. So thanks for that, guys. :D

Hope you have a bit of fun with this one and I'll post the next chapter soon...

**Chapter Eighteen**

Happy finished off buffing the last coat of polish on the limousine and stood back to admire his handiwork. There was a satisfying sense of accomplishment in finishing such a simple task and Happy took a moment to enjoy it. So much had been going on in the last little while it was great to just have something to do where his mind could wander. He'd been really worried about first Pepper, and then of course Tony, with what had happened. There had been a real moment of concern for Happy that he wouldn't be able to pull Tony back from the edge towards the end there. Fortunately Tony had managed to pull himself back in a very typically Tony way.

Happy smiled, knowing his two closest friends were both safe and sound. He couldn't help but wonder how it had gone at the hospital between the two of them. When he and Rhodey had left, Pepper and Tony had only had eyes for each other and the mutual love in the room had been a palatable thing. Happy could only pray that Tony had managed to get his feelings across and found a way to make Pepper take him seriously. It was physically painful to see how inept Tony was at forging a proper adult relationship. He'd bedded more women in his life then Happy had eaten hot dinners, but that didn't mean his boss had the first idea what to do with a real woman who had real expectations of him. In a lot of ways Tony was the adolescent who'd refused to grow up and then had woken up one day wanting to grow up but not really knowing how.

It was funny, in a kind of clown with diarrhoea kind way, watching him super speed through all the stages of emerging maturity that every other normal person had gone through over the years of their twenties and thirties. Watching Tony attempt to go from eighteen to thirty-four all at once was proving to be quite the spectator sport. Tony had always been a fast learner when he put his mind to something, so Happy could only hope that he'd managed to pull something coherent to say to Pepper that would end up with those two taking a chance on each other. Happy knew Pepper and Tony needed each other in a way that few people would ever experience. He wanted them to be happy and over the years he'd come to realise that that was only going to happen if they were together, truly together, with all the things that needed to be said out in the open.

Happy walked up the stairs from the garage into the main house and came to an abrupt halt when he saw Tony, slumped over one arm of the black, leather sofa and face down in the cushions, butt up in the air. Happy sighed heavily. "So, it went well then?" he asked mockingly, already knowing the answer from Tony's position of abject dejection.

Tony just groaned, not even bothering to lift his head.

Happy shook his head at the pathetic sight his friend made. "You can breathe like that, right?"

"Yes," came Tony's muffled reply.

"I guessed you could, seeing as you often talk out of your ass, I figured you'd be able to breathe through it as well."

Tony didn't move from his defeated posture. "You're fired," he declared into the leather cushions.

"I'll get right on that." Happy folded his arms in front of his chest. "Okay, so what happened?"

"It was a disaster," said Tony melodramatically.

"I'm going to need more information," said Happy calmly. "Your disasters come in many, many flavours, boss. Help me out here, what happened?"

"Nothing, everything," said Tony morosely, and unhelpfully.

"So, you didn't tell Pepper how you felt or you did, and she didn't return your feelings?" Happy had trouble imagining the second thing could have happened. He knew how Pepper felt about Tony.

Tony lifted his head and looked at Happy. "It started out great, Pepper asked for a kiss, you were there for that, right?"

"Why do you think Rhodey and I left?"

"Okay, so, I go to kiss her, Pepper bursts into tears and then likens our relationship to Weismann and that Chloe girl," said Tony unhappily. "You know, the one where the crazy scientist got the girl killed? And then she called me her friend, can you believe that?"

Happy frowned. "You made Pepper cry."

"Yes, no, I don't know. I shouldn't have tried to kiss her." Tony faced planted himself back into the sofa cushions. "I suck." He jerked his head up. "Oh, and best part," he said sarcastically, "she doesn't even remember our kiss. The best kiss of my life and she's drawing a blank." He dropped his head back down on the sofa. "I hate this," came the mumbled complaint.

Happy scratched his cheek. "Okay, that sounds like things didn't go well."

"Chernobyl didn't go well," Tony snapped from his downcast position. "This was a catastrophe!"

"Well, as long as you've got perspective on the whole thing."

Tony pointed an accusing finger in his general direction. "I hear that sarcasm."

"You were meant to." Happy gave Tony a frustrated look which Tony couldn't see, of course. "So, things didn't go to plan and you deal with it by coming back here and sulking?"

"I'm not sulking," said Tony sulkily.

"That's exactly what you're doing." Happy marched over to the sofa. "Get up."

"No!"

Happy made an annoyed noise at Tony's pity party. "This is ridiculous. You're a grown man, get up and face this."

"No!" snapped Tony. "I'm going to lie here and feel sorry for myself and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Happy pushed up his sleeves and came up behind Tony, grabbing him around the middle as he lay slumped over the arm rest of the sofa. "Get up, Tony," he ordered him, attempting to drag him to his feet.

"NO!" Tony yelled, stubbornly splaying himself out and wriggling like mad and making it hard for Happy to get a proper grip on him.

"Stop struggling and take this like a man!" Happy ordered him in a loud voice, frustrated beyond belief over how childish Tony was being. He'd been willing to cut Tony slack when they'd all thought Pepper was dead, but Tony didn't have any reason to be like this now. Pepper was alive and Tony didn't get to be this much of a handful any longer. Happy tightened his grip around Tony's waist and bent over him, prepared to use his larger size to peel the other man off the sofa and out of this ridiculous funk.

"NO!" Tony screamed. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"YOU'RE DOING THIS AND YOU'RE DOING THIS NOW!"

"Well, there's something you don't see every day."

Both Tony and Happy froze in position at the amused observation. They turned their heads as one to see Rhodey standing in the middle of the room and looking at them with an arched eyebrow, taking in the way Happy had Tony bent over the sofa arm, body pressed up against Tony's back.

Rhodey looked them over. "No means no, Happy. Don't you watch those public service announcements?"

Happy quickly straightened up. "This isn't what it looks like," he said hastily.

"It looks like Tony was being a child and you were trying to get him to see reason." Rhodey gave Happy a pointed look. "Are you telling me that isn't what was happening?"

"No, no," said Happy quickly, "that was what was happening."

Tony finally straightened up and walked around to the front of the sofa and threw himself down on it. "I wasn't being a child," he pouted.

"What happened?" Rhodey sighed. "I thought you were all happy Pepper is going to be alright?"

Tony frowned. "Of course I am."

"Then what's with all the pouting?"

Tony looked over at him, a serious expression on his face. "Prepare to be shocked, Rhodey."

"After walking in on that little scene I don't think anything will ever shock me again," said Rhodey, straight-faced.

"I'm in love with Pepper," said Tony dramatically.

Rhodey looked at Happy. "Is he kidding me with this stuff?"

"No," said Tony quickly, "it's true Rhodey, I'm really in love with Pepper, hopelessly in love, in fact."

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "I know that, Tony. I'm waiting for the shocking announcement."

Tony looked taken aback. "Really, you knew?" He frowned. "How did you know?"

"Anyone who's in a room with you two for more than three seconds can see you and Pepper clearly adore each other."

"I didn't know," Tony protested.

"Yes, you did," Rhodey argued with him, "you just never took the time to take it on board, at least not until you almost lost her."

"Tony tried to tell Pepper how he felt and made her cry," Happy filled in.

Rhodey grimaced. "What did you say, man?"

"Nothing," said Tony defensively. "I went to tell Pepper how I felt about her and then she started talking about that girl Chloe and how responsible she felt for her and how guilty she was over her death. I could hardly segue from all those tears and self-recriminations into 'If Ever You Would Leave Me', now could I?"

"Are we doing show tunes now?" asked Happy.

Tony made a morose face. "Apparently."

"I think Pepper sounds overwhelmed," said Rhodey. "I think you should just give her some space and time to settle back into life. Let her find her feet before attempting to sweep her off them."

"But Happy told me to seize the moment," Tony protested.

Happy gave him an unimpressed look. "Seize it, not strangle it, boss. You can't go charging in with Pepper."

Tony looked at him in disbelief. "Have you been paying any kind of attention to my life choices to date? I only do charging in, I have no other setting!"

Rhodey gave him a firm look. "Well, you're going to have to find one because Pepper is a special girl and you need to put more into this then you have with all those other women."

"I know that," Tony said unhappily, "but everything I do seems to be wrong. Pepper doesn't even remember our first kiss." He gave them an anxious look. "That has to be a bad sign, right?"

"How about this for a concept, Tony?" said Happy in frustration. "It's not all about you. Pepper has been through this massive trauma and you're worried that she can't remember a little kiss?"

"It wasn't a little kiss," said Tony defensively. "It was life altering."

"Well, maybe Pepper just had a bit going on what with having just been pulled through another dimension and being at death's door. Maybe she didn't have it in her to swoon at your feet. You're looking at it from your point of view, you have to consider hers."

"I'm trying but I have no idea what she's thinking!" he exclaimed.

"Just give her some space," Rhodey counselled him.

"But be there if she needs you," interjected Happy.

"Keep talking to her."

"But let her know you're listening as well."

"Let her be sad if she wants."

"But try and make her smile."

The two bounced advice back and forth in a barrage of suggestions.

Tony looked between them in frustration. "So, give Pepper some space, but stay close; listen to her, but keep on talking; let her be sad while trying to make her happy. Have I got that right?"

Happy and Rhodey looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right," said Happy.

Tony glared at them. "You guys suck! That is impossible advice to follow!"

Happy smirked. "You're a genius, boss, I'm sure you'll figure it out," he paused, "or screw it up royally. You tend to only have the two outcomes in your life."

Tony's scowl deepened. "You're fired," Tony threatened him yet again that day. "I'm going down to the lab and you two and all of your ridiculous advice can leave me the hell alone."

"You're welcome!" Rhodey called out after him as Tony huffed off.

There was no reply from Tony as he disappeared down the stairs to his lab.

Rhodey looked at Happy. "Tony just fired you."

Happy waved a dismissive hand at him. "Yeah, but he's fired me once today already, so that's like a double negative, they cancel each other out."

Rhodey nodded. "Sounds about right. Besides, who would Tony get to do your job?"

"Some kind of nut job with no sense of self-preservation."

Rhodey chuckled. "Just how do you manage to work so closely with Tony and not go crazy, Happy?"

"I have thick skin, broad shoulders, and free access to Tony's liquor cabinet." Happy walked over to the bar and pulled out a bottle of scotch. "Care to join me?"

Rhodey made a regretful face. "I'm on duty."

"I'll serve it in a coffee mug, no one will ever know."

"Done," said Rhodey without hesitation.

The two men settled in for an afternoon pick me up.

Rhodey swirled his drink and looked thoughtful. "So, do you think these two crazy kids will get it together anytime soon?"

Happy smiled. "Yeah, I do. They need each other and as soon as Tony stops over thinking this whole thing, they'll work out a way to tell each other that."

Rhodey wrinkled his nose. "It'll be weird for our little group, two of us having sex all of a sudden."

"Not as weird as if it was you and me," Happy reasoned.

Rhodey grimaced. "You have a point."

Happy took a sip from his drink. "However it happens, I just hope this particular round of Tony showing his affection to Pepper doesn't end up with me being bitten."

Rhodey chuckled, familiar with the Ferdinand incident. "What are the odds of something like that happening again?" he reasoned.

Pretty good as it would turn out in the very near future...


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N****: **So many people commented on the Mabel character from a couple of chapters ago, I just had to bring her back. :D I was a bit surprised she struck such a cord with folks, but needless to say, I was delighted and happy to give her another scene.

Now, after this chapter, we go full tilt into the conclusion of this story which I think will have a bit of everything – comedy, drama, truth telling, adventure and of course, romance. ;) I'm trying to write a conclusion where Pepper and Tony come together in a way only they could. Let's just say it's going to be unique... at least I hope it will be. :D

There, have I sold the rest of the story to you enough for you to keep reading? I sure hope so, because I've got some real fun and games planned.

But in the mean time, here's the next chapter and I'll see you soon with chapter twenty...

**Chapter Nineteen**

Pepper sat patiently in the physio ward, waiting for her physiotherapist to arrive so they could do some work on her injured leg. All she needed was a couple of good sessions and then she hoped she'd be able to persuade Robert that she was fit enough to go home sooner rather than later. It wasn't that everyone hadn't been lovely to her at the hospital, but Pepper just really needed some alone time to think and that didn't seem possible in a place like this. She was still so embarrassed over what had happened between Tony and her and the way she'd become such an emotional basket case as soon as he walked in the room. Tony didn't like messy emotional stuff. In fact, his entire life was pretty much a shrine to avoiding exactly that. Pepper had known that and yet still hadn't been able to stop the water works. It seemed like she was subconsciously trying to self-sabotage any kind of future with Tony and that could possibly include a professional one. What did Tony Stark need with some cry baby who couldn't hold it together?

Pepper's dark musings were interrupted by the approach of a small elderly woman in hospital dressing gown wandering into the exercise room and looking around with interest.

An orderly called out to her from his little office as she walked by. "Hey, Drivin' Miss Daisy, you shouldn't be here."

The little woman continued walking as though she hadn't heard the man's rude observation. She walked up to Pepper and smiled a sweet smile at her which Pepper automatically returned.

The orderly popped out of his room now and was bearing down of the wayward little woman. He glared at the elderly lady. "Man, I hate it when these old broads go wandering. All I need if for one of them to break their hip on my floor and then it'll be all my fault because they lost their marbles years ago." He forced a particularly fake smile to his lips and then addressed the woman in a very loud voice. "Are you lost?" he practically shouted at her. "Do you know where you are?"

Pepper couldn't help herself. "Who are you talking to?"

The orderly looked taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"I asked, who are you talking to?" she repeated calmly.

The orderly jabbed a finger at the smiling little patient. "The old girl."

Pepper made a great show of looking all around. "I don't see anyone."

"She's standing right there," he said in frustration.

Pepper gave him a confused look. "There is no one there."

He narrowed his eyes at Pepper. "Of course there is, she's standing right in front of you."

"Hey, Karl, do we have anymore towels?"

The question was called out from across the room by another orderly and Karl was forced to turn around to answer him. "In the second storage room," he shouted across the room.

"I looked there, I couldn't see any."

"On the bottom shelf, by the hand wash," Karl directed him. "Otherwise you have to order more up from the laundry."

While Karl had been speaking, the elderly woman had taken the opportunity to shuffle herself off into a nearby cupboard and closed the door behind her.

The other orderly had walked up to them by now. "I don't know how to order from the laundry."

Karl made an annoyed noise at him. "I'll come and help, Dale, just let me get this senile old woman back in her bed."

Karl turned back round to now only see Pepper sitting there.

Dale looked surprised. "She doesn't look senile."

Karl was looking all around. "Where did she go?"

"Who?" asked Dale.

"The old woman who was standing here."

"I didn't see anyone."

Pepper chimed in. "Either did I."

Karl's face clouded over. "There was an old woman standing right here just a second a go, how could you not have seen here?"

Dale looked concerned for a moment but then he gave a knowing smile. "Oh, I know what this is, this is freak the new guy out, right? Try to talk me into believing there are ghosts of little old ladies roaming the halls to get me all nervous." He smirked. "I'm onto this little game."

"No," Karl protested, "there really was an old woman here."

Dale winked at him. "Of course there was."

"I'm not crazy!" Karl snapped. He looked around at Pepper. "I'm not," he reiterated defensively.

Pepper gave him a calm smile. "If you say so."

"I do, because I'm not," said Karl, but even he was beginning to look uncertain.

"So, are you going to help me out with the laundry stuff or not?" Dale quizzed him. "Or does your imaginary little old lady still need you."

Karl frowned, clearly torn but he reluctantly had to let it go. "Fine," he said in annoyance, "come with me."

He stalked off with Dale trotting after him and as soon as he was gone the elderly woman reappeared from her hiding place. She took a seat beside Pepper. "Was that as fun to watch as it was to listen to?"

Pepper grinned. "More."

"I do detest rudeness in a person," she tutted.

"He was being very rude," Pepper readily agreed.

The woman gave her a sideways look. "I'm Mabel."

"Pepper," she said quickly. "It's nice to meet you, Mabel."

"You too, dear," replied Mabel. She gave Pepper a considered look. "That's an unusual name."

"It's a nickname," Pepper explained.

Mabel nodded and looked her over. "So, what are you in for?"

Pepper hesitated and frowned. "I kind of came back from the dead."

"Oh," said Mabel with a cheeky smile, "that old chestnut."

Pepper gave a little laugh. "I know, it sounds crazy."

"You get to my age and very little sounds crazy." Mabel sized her up. "You look sad, what's wrong, honey?"

Pepper didn't know why, but she felt like she could talk to this woman. "I kind of screwed up and I don't know what to do about it."

She arched an eyebrow. "Is this about a man?"

Pepper looked at her in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"Oh honey, that expression on your face, it's always going to be about a man," she said knowingly.

Pepper smiled at her insight. "Are you married, Mabel?"

"Widowed, just buried husband number four last winter."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, we had a lot of fun. We lived and loved hard and had no regrets. What more could any marriage want?"

"You're very lucky to have found that kind of love," Pepper noted wistfully. "Some people never do."

Mabel cocked her head and stared intently at Pepper. "Do you think you've found that kind of love?"

"Yes, no, I don't know." Pepper squeezed her eyes close. "I mean, I know I love him but I don't think he loves me, at least not in the way I want him to." She sighed heavily. "I know I should be all modern and just go after what I want, but the thing with Tony is that every woman he's ever known has pretty much thrown themselves at him and I just don't want to be another one of those women." The words left Pepper's lips in a breathless rush. It had been weighing heavily on her mind for some time now.

"Does this man want you?"

Pepper hesitated. "He told me once that he didn't have anyone but me. I don't know if that is him really choosing me though, or just a case of no one else being around."

"Would you like to know what I think?" asked Mabel.

"Yes," said Pepper slowly, "I really, really do."

"I think you should do nothing," said Mabel firmly.

Pepper wrinkled her nose. "But then nothing will change between us and I don't know how long I can go on with things how they are. It's just so hard working beside someone that you love but know you can't have. Plus, I'm not sure if I'm going to have to watch himself kill himself one day. I don't know if my heart can take it."

Mabel patted her leg. "Of course, you can, honey. The heart of a woman is indomitable, that's why we get to be the ones to bring life into this world. There is a fierceness that lies inside of a woman that allows us to be strong in a way no man could ever understand." She smiled at Pepper. "This reminds me of husband number three." Mabel gave a happy little sigh. "Oh, that man, what he didn't know about cunnilingus wasn't worth knowing. He was a complete demon in the sack."

"Oh," said Pepper in surprise, blushing a little at the other woman's candour.

Mabel didn't seem to notice. "He was also brilliant in that really stupid way men can be," she continued on blithely. "Number Three was an electrical engineer and always had his head buried in circuits and drawings I could never make a lick of sense of. He was a member of Mensa at fifteen and graduated college at eighteen, but for all of that brilliance, he couldn't make a cup of coffee without setting light to my kitchen." She held up three fingers at Pepper. "Three times he did it until I banned him from going in the kitchen ever again." Mabel rolled her eyes. "So smart yet he was as dumb as a box of rocks about so many things."

"That' sounds kind of familiar," Pepper confessed. "I once caught Tony trying to make grilled cheese sandwich with an iron."

"Oh yeah, those ones are a handful for sure," said Mabel with a nod. "The thing is, those are also the ones with the most passion. A great man once said clarity of mind means clarity of passion, and that's why a great and clear mind loves ardently and sees distinctly what he loves." Mabel fixed her with a firm look. "With those kinds of men, they need to work out what they're really passionate about, and then everything will fall into place because they'll put all of their energy into going after that one idea, that one dream, or, if you're really lucky, that one woman." Mabel smiled at Pepper. "I don't know about being modern, honey, but I do know about men and I'll tell you this. When that man of yours figures out what he wants, then no force on earth is going to stop him coming after you. And then, when you know for sure he's really worked it out," Mabel winked at her impishly, "you can let him catch you."

Pepper gave a little laugh. "You make it sound so simple, Mabel."

Mabel snorted. "God, no, it's messy and loud and passionate and anything but simple. If you want simple, go see an Adam Sandler movie, but if you want to know what it is to be fully alive and going on a wild adventure, heart racing, screaming at the top of your lungs the whole time and holding on for dear life, then you'll wait and when the moment comes, you grab it with both hands on its firm and enticing butt."

Pepper gave her a sideways look. "What makes you think Tony's butt is firm and enticing?" she asked in amusement.

Mabel gave a secret little smile. "Oh, just a feeling I have." She gave Pepper an impish look. "Am I wrong?"

Pepper blushed, not used to talking about Tony in this way. "No," she said, not quite able to meet Mabel's teasing eyes.

Mabel nodded in a self-satisfied fashion. "Yes, that's what I thought."

Pepper frowned. "But what if Tony never gets to that kind of clarity with me?" she asked anxiously. "What if I'm not the one he wants, will ever want?"

"You are."

"How can you be so sure?" said Pepper unevenly.

"I was born during a thunderstorm," said Mabel calmly.

"Oh," said Pepper, not sure what to say about that.

Mabel gave her a reassuring smile. "Trust me, honey, men need to earns things, if they don't, then they don't place any value in it. Your Tony is going to work out his way of earning you and then that will be that."

"So, do nothing?" Pepper repeated uncertainly.

Mabel nodded confidently. "Do nothing." She looked Pepper over and gave another impish wink. "Although, you may want to invest in one of those up and at 'em bras."

"Sorry?" asked Pepper in confusion.

"You know one of those wonder bra numbers, the ones that gives the girls a little boost," said Mabel cheekily. "There's no harm in advertising what's on the menu and give him a reason to get motivated."

"I don't want Tony and me to be all about sex," Pepper fretted.

"Maybe not, but it's a hell of a fun place to start." Mabel gave her a sympathetic look as Pepper continued to look worried. "Hon, you're over thinking this. One day, your guy is just going to say the right thing at the right time and you'll both realise that you were meant to be."

"I hope you're right, Mabel," said Pepper, trying to imagine what that would be like.

"I am," said Mabel with great certainty. "Just remember to be brave when the moment comes and take a chance. Nothing good ever happens to you if you don't have a little faith."

Pepper nodded slowly. "Have a little faith," she murmured and then smiled, suddenly feeling a lot better about everything. Pepper smiled at the quirky little old lady, not sure why fate had caused their paths to cross, but very glad they did.

And for the first time in a long time, Pepper had hope...


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N****:** And finally some Pepperony, guys! I know I've been very stingy up until now and you've all been very patient with me but Pepper and Tony will be in the chapters until the end now... I think. I haven't written it all yet, but I think that's how it'll pan out. :D

So, enjoy, and there is plenty more of the same to come...

**Chapter Twenty**

"Ms. Potts has arrived in the building," announced Jarvis.

"Pepper is here?" asked Tony, looking up wide eyed. He'd been up since four that morning, unable to sleep. The anticipation of Pepper's return had refused to let him find any rest.

"I believe that is a correct interpretation of my statement, sir," came the dry rejoinder.

"How do I look?" asked Tony, nervously running his hand through his already tussled hair.

"In comparison to what, sir?" asked Jarvis evenly.

"Never mind," said Tony impatiently, standing up from where he'd been working and looking around his work station. He quickly walked over and took a seat on the edge of one of his cars and looked at the door before getting up again and trying a casual lean in a chair. He shook his head and got up again, going back to the work bench he'd just left, fidgeting on the seat. "Does that look nonchalant?" asked Tony anxiously, trying out several poses. "How about that?"

"Your cucumber couldn't be any cooler, sir."

Tony scowled. "You know, you and I are going to spend some quality time going over that sardonic British wit thing you've got going on, Jarvis," said Tony in annoyance. "You're getting annoying."

"Well, I'm terribly sorry to hear that, sir," said Jarvis sounding anything but, "I'll be sure to work on that in the future."

"Mpf," grunted Tony, not particularly interested in Jarvis right then. He looked over at his troublesome drone and nodded. "You know what to do, right?" he prompted the little automaton.

Gears whirled as it nodded dutifully, scurrying off to find what Tony was talking about. Tony finally decided on a suitably off hand pose just as he heard the sound of familiar footsteps on the stairs down to his work area. He was so excited that Pepper was back at work today, crazy excited. His whole body was buzzing with an energy that had been missing for far too long. It wasn't that he hadn't seen her recently, which of course he had, but for Tony, her return to work, signified everything at long last was right with the universe. He'd decided to give Pepper her space while she'd been in hospital, but now she was back in his and that could only mean that Tony was going to get an opportunity to spend some quality time with her. And say some quality things. He quickly picked up a length of metal and began soldering it, just to have something to do with his hands.

"Hello, boss."

The familiar cool tones sent a shudder through Tony's body as he forced himself to slowly turn around and face her.

"Well, hello there, Ms. Potts," he said, proud of how even he'd managed to keep his voice. "You're early, aren't you? Good to see such keenness."

"I had a premonition that today might be a big day," said Pepper with a half-smile, her pale red hair pulled up into a neat pony tail, and the last marks of her ordeal covered with concealer. She took a couple of steps down onto the work space floor and gave him a vaguely disapproving look that brought a lump to Tony's throat. God how he'd missed those, they were his life blood sometimes. "I went by the phone," she informed him. "There are four thousand, three hundred and twenty eight messages on it."

"Oh yeah," said Tony, scratching his cheek, "I've been meaning to take a look at that."

Pepper shook her head at him and smiled. "I'll screen them and give you the top one thousand."

She went to turn to go but Tony stalled her. "Wait," he said quickly, "we have to mark the occasion."

"We just did, didn't we?" asked Pepper with a half-smile.

Tony clicked his fingers and the little automaton trundled over, a tray with champagne and two glasses on offer on a tray it was holding.

"Tony," said Pepper with her usual censure, "it's seven thirty in the morning."

"Most likely," agreed Tony happily as he handed her a glass.

"Don't you think it is a little early for alcohol?" she suggested to him, not unkindly.

"I'm probably not the person to ask when it comes to appropriate times and amounts of alcohol to imbibe," admitted Tony ruefully. "Besides, it's eight o'clock somewhere in the world."

"After ten is the more acceptable time to start drinking, Tony," said Pepper wryly.

"Well, there you go," said Tony easily, "case in point."

Pepper gave a little laugh. "No, it isn't."

"Stop being so proper and celebrate with me, Potts," he said firmly. "You're back where you belong, only the slightly worse for the wear and it's a perfect time to-" Tony went to retrieve the bottle of rare 1966 Dom Perignon from the tray when the one-armed machine tilted a little and the bottle slid off the tray and smashed all over the rug by the sofa. They both stared at the sodden mess the champagne had made of the lush rug. "To suck a two thousand dollar bottle of champagne from my shag pile," Tony finished off flatly. He glared at the mechanical arm. "Thanks for that, Dumbie, that's coming out of your wages." The mechanoid slinked away in disgrace.

"I'll go and get some towels," said Pepper.

Tony grabbed her arm to stall her. "No, I'll do it," he said quickly. He wrinkled his nose. "That wasn't quite how I planned your welcome back celebrations."

Pepper smiled. "It's the thought that counts."

Tony couldn't take his eyes off her. "I am glad you're back," he said huskily.

"I'm glad to be back," she responded softly.

Tony tried not to read too much into that statement, but he couldn't help it. Up close Tony could still see the mark on her forehead and some of the bruises which still hadn't quite faded. He couldn't help the wave of anxiousness that washed over him when he thought about how close he'd come to losing her. "You know you should take it easy," he cautioned her. "Just ease back into things and don't overdo it, okay?"

"I have a million and one things to do, Tony."

Tony shrugged. "They've waited this long, they can wait a little longer." A thought occurred to him. "Do you need an assistant? I'll get you an assistant."

"I don't need an assistant, Tony," she said quickly. "It'd take me too much time to train them to be useful and I know you hate people you don't know being in the house. I'm fine, I'll just work at a steady pace. I got the all clear from the doctors to be here, otherwise I wouldn't be."

Tony's gaze swept her all over again, this time noticing the way a certain part of Pepper's anatomy seemed a little more on display than usual. Of their own accord his eyes got caught at the creamy expanse of cleavage on display above her crisp, white blouse. "There's something different about the way you look today, what is it?"

"I had my hair cut," she informed him.

Tony's gaze was still stuck on Pepper's chest. "Oh yeah, that will be it."

"It was the hair on my head, Tony," said Pepper wryly, "not on my chest."

Tony managed to drag his gaze from the bountiful situation going on above Pepper's blouse to look her in the eye, grateful his tanned skin was going to hide the little blush he could feel heating his cheeks. "Sorry," he said and managed to look a bit sheepish.

Pepper didn't look particularly annoyed as she arched a pale eyebrow at him. "Are you?"

"No," he said without hesitation.

Pepper gave him an amused look. "Well, you've tried to get me drunk and then sexually harassed me, is there anything else you need me for, Tony, or can I start work now?"

Tony pulled a face. "No, I think that's it for now." It wasn't the most auspicious start but Pepper was smiling at him and that was all Tony cared about.

Pepper went to leave and then turned back to him. "Oh, there is one little thing I need to talk to you about."

"Yes?" said Tony, glad to have an excuse for them to keep on talking.

"There is a pretty big hole in the living room wall," she noted.

"Oh yeah, there is," agreed Tony easily. Pepper was just staring at him and Tony knew she was expecting him to say something else. "Good eye, Potts."

She blew out a long-suffering breath which made Tony want to grin like a loon but he managed to control himself, just.

Pepper fixed him with a determined look. "Were you planning on doing something about that at all?"

"You get a nice view out into the woods around the house," Tony noted. "I kinda like it."

"That wall is also the wall to the bathroom on this floor," Pepper reminded him. "I don't want to be sitting on the toilet and look out into the woods and have half the forest looking back in at me."

"A lot of people pay good money for that." Tony saw the expression Pepper's face and quickly qualified. "I mean the forest views, not for being watched while you pee." He made a thoughtful face. "Although, there is that club in the Valley-"

"Stop talking!" Pepper ordered him firmly. "I don't want to know how you know something like that."

"I got on their mailing list somehow," said Tony innocently.

Pepper rolled her eyes at him. "What's the point of having a multi-million dollar security system installed in the house if anyone can just walk through the gaping hole in the wall?" Pepper asked in exasperation. "And on that note, I walked into the house this morning and the first thing I saw was a squirrel sitting on the coffee table."

Tony nodded. "Ramon," he told her, "he's become a regular."

"You named a squirrel Ramon?" asked Pepper in disbelief.

"What's wrong with that?" Tony asked.

"It's a squirrel, squirrels aren't called Ramon."

Tony shrugged. "Ramon seems to like it. He's never said anything to me when he joins me for our morning coffee."

Pepper's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Tony, you're not feeding that squirrel coffee, are you?"

"Would that be weird?" Pepper was just staring at him and Tony hastily carried on. "Yes, of course that would be weird and no, I'd never do something like that."

She put her hand on her hip. "Can I please call someone to come and take a look at that wall and get it fixed?"

Tony waved a hand at her. "Sure, whatever you want to do, I don't mind."

The sound of heavy feet on the stairs heralded the arrival of Happy. The big man grinned at Pepper. "Hey Pepper, great to have you back." He walked over and hugged her.

Tony watched them hug and realised he's missed an opportunity to hug Pepper as well. Damn his attempted nonchalance.

"It's great to be back," said Pepper as she stepped back from the hug. She smiled at them both. "I'd better get started, there's a lot to do."

"Don't overdo it," Tony reminded her as Pepper made her way back up the stairs.

"Boy, Pepper looks great, doesn't she, boss?" said Happy enthusiastically. "It feels like she's been gone forever."

"It's been a very long two and a half weeks," agreed Tony readily, never wanting to do through something like that again. "Do me a favour and keep an eye on her, okay? Stay within earshot in case she needs you." Tony looked up. "And that goes for you too, Jarvis."

"I am by design within earshot on a permanent basis, sir," Jarvis reminded him.

"I know, I designed you."

"Then I'm uncertain as to why you'd feel the need to ask me to do something you already know I'm doing."

"I was just reminding you."

"I don't forget, it's not in my programming."

Tony scowled. "You're making me want to come up there and kick your ass, Jarvis."

"I don't have an ass, sir," said Jarvis, sounding somewhat smug.

Tony's lips thinned in annoyance. "Then you're making me want to build you an ass and then kick it."

"Well, that sounds like time and energy well spent, sir," came the cool rejoinder.

"Does nothing and no one in this house respect me?" asked Tony in exasperation.

"I respect you, boss," said Happy.

"Really?"

Happy shook his head. "Nah, I was just throwing you a bone."

"If I wasn't in such a good mood today you'd both be in big trouble," Tony threatened them. "Just both of you, keep an eye on Pepper today, that's all I'm asking."

"I thought you'd want to be doing that, boss," Happy observed teasingly.

"I don't want to be too obvious about it," Tony replied. "Me and my concern are going to fly under the radar."

"Oh yes," said Happy straight-faced, "and you're always so good at that, Tony. This should be a cinch for you."

"Don't you have a car to clean?" Tony asked in vague annoyance. It was hard enough not bouncing all over Pepper like an overexcited puppy without Happy's reminders that subtlety wasn't his strongest suite.

"I've got stuff to do," said Happy.

"Then don't let me keep you." Tony made a shooing motion. "Oh, and don't give Ramon any more coffee," said Tony as an afterthought. "Pepper seems to think it's a bad idea."

"_I_ thought it was a bad idea when you gave the thing its first cappuccino," huffed Happy, "but you wouldn't listen to me. Those things are already perky enough, they don't need the caffeine."

"It looked hungry," Tony protested.

"Then feed it nuts."

"I didn't have nuts, I had a cappuccino."

"So, if I'm drowning and you're holding an anchor, are you just going to hand me the anchor?"

Tony paused to think about that. "Probably not, but let's not test that one out, hmm?"

"Great," Happy grumbled and headed off, leaving Tony alone and already plotting a way to check up on Pepper himself but to look casual about it.

He wasn't going to get any work done today, but couldn't have cared less. Pepper was back by his side and Tony was determined that she was never going to leave it again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Pepper was working away at her desk when there was a quiet knock on the door. She looked up and smiled at the visitor. "Hi, Rhodey," she greeted him, "have you come to check up on me as well?"

Rhodey gave a little laugh and walked into the room and held up a folder. "Got some papers for the resident genius to moniker. How's your first day back?"

"Good," said Pepper. She thought back to the way Tony had been so cute when she'd first arrived and the way he'd definitely noticed the 'up and at 'em' addition to her wardrobe. Pepper would be lying if she said she didn't like it. A secret smile crept to her lips. "Great."

Rhodey came to sit on her desk. "How's he been?" asked Rhodey with interest as he watched Tony through the office door, casually circle around the lounge room and pretending to be doing something other than checking up on Pepper.

Pepper made a rueful face. "Happy came in this morning and said if there was anything I needed, to just give him a call and has let me be. Tony on the other hand has been managing to find a need to talk to me every half hour on the dot. You can set you watch by it." Pepper rested her elbows on her desk. "So, in answer to your question, Tony has been alternatively sweet and annoying," said Pepper with a little smile, watching him as well. "Not necessarily in that order.

"Yup," agreed Rhodey, "that's his speciality alright."

"I know," said Pepper wryly.

"He was heartbroken without you, you know," said Rhodey, looking at her steadily. "He just went in on himself and no one could reach him, not even me or Happy."

Pepper moved a little in her chair, heart starting to beat a little faster. "I know he's happy to have me back," she said at last.

"It's more than that, Pepper," said Rhodey sincerely. "In a lot of ways you're all he's got and he needs you more than anyone."

Pepper looked down at her hands. "Tony needs me to organise him, I know."

"You do a lot more for Tony than organise him," said Rhodey knowingly. "And he knows it too."

Pepper wanted to ask Rhodey what me meant by that but Tony was now walking casually by the door. She glanced at her watch, seeing that it was just about to go one o'clock. "Here we go, four, three, two and-"

On cue Tony suddenly appeared in the doorway. He gave a vague nod in Rhodey's direction and then fixed Pepper with a bright smile. "Pepper."

"Yes, Tony?" she replied with quiet patience.

"Have you seen my-" Tony paused, obviously not having thought of an excuse on the way over, "-thing?"

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Lame."

"If I had a dime for every woman he's asked that of then I'd be a rich woman," said Pepper dryly to Rhodey.

"No ganging up, you two," said Tony, waggling a finger at them. "I forbid it, my house, my rules."

"In that case, no, Tony," said Pepper, leaning back in her chair, "I haven't seen your thing. Is that all?"

Tony looked to be thinking fast. "I'm hungry."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," said Pepper evenly. "Do you want me to order something in for you? What do you feel like?"

"Pasta," said Tony decisively. He grinned at her. "Let's go to Italy and get some."

"I'm not going to Italy for pasta," said Pepper firmly.

"You don't have to have pasta," Tony informed her. "They have lots of other types of food as well."

Pepper tried to give him a disapproving look. "I mean I'm not going to Italy, Tony."

Tony frowned. "Why, what do you have against the Italians?"

"Nothing, but I've got a lot of work to do."

"Still?" asked Tony looking a bit put out.

"Yes," said Pepper in amusement, "still, and you've got work to do as well." She nodded over at Rhodey. "Rhodey has papers for you to sign."

"Again?" asked Tony in exasperation.

"Yes, again," said Rhodey calmly. "It won't take long if you'll just focus for five minutes."

"Mpf," Tony grunted, not looking like he was going to be particularly accommodating. He gave Pepper a hopeful look. "Last chance, how does Mexico sound instead?"

"Out of the question," said Pepper firmly. "Besides, I've already had a sandwich for lunch. I'll order you in some Mexican though."

"It's not the same as being there," Tony complained.

"Go and sign Rhodey's papers," Pepper shooed him off, "and I'll see you in a half an hour."

Tony looked completely innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Pepper smiled. "Of course you don't."

"Come on," said Rhodey, heading for the door, "let Pepper get some work done already."

"Fine," said Tony petulantly, "but if you get a 3pm hankering for quesadillas, it's not my fault."

"Duly noted," said Pepper wryly as Rhodey ushered Tony from the room. Pepper had barely started work again when the front door bell sounded. She stood up and made her way out of her office and to the front door. Pepper made a surprised face when she saw who it was. "Robert, what are you doing here?" she asked without thinking and then grimaced. "Sorry, that sounded horribly rude."

Robert Roberts gave an easy smile, clearly not bothered. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop in on you unannounced."

"That's fine," said Pepper and took a step back, "do you want to come in?"

He shook his head. "I can't stay," he said regretfully. "I was in the neighbourhood doing a house call and thought I'd drop by and see how you're finding your first day."

"You're doing house calls?" asked Pepper in amazement. "I didn't know doctors still did those."

Robert gave her a wink. "I'm old school."

Pepper laughed. "So I see."

Robert cleared his throat. "Actually, I had a bit of an agenda in dropping by." He gave her a nervous look. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Oh," said Pepper in surprise and hesitated. She wasn't the slightest bit interested in Robert in that way and didn't want to lead him on. "Oh, Robert, I don't know-"

"I promise," he interrupted her quickly, "no strings attached. I'm new in town and I'd just like to go out for a meal. I enjoy your company Pepper, but I promise, I'm not looking for anything other than that tonight." Robert grimaced. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked. I go a bit stir crazy sitting home all night every night."

Pepper bit her bottom lip, finding his hang dog expression hard to say no to. After all, Robert had been very sweet with her at the hospital and she did feel like she owed him this at least. Pepper couldn't help but think of Tony and how she'd much rather be having dinner with him but then, he wasn't asking. She forced a polite smile to her lips. "That sounds lovely, Robert, I'd love to go out to dinner with you. Where were you thinking?"

"How about that restaurant where it's like you're under the sea?" suggested Robert. "With all those fish swimming around you?"

Pepper nodded. "Atlantis, yes, it's very good." The restaurant was basically nestled under a huge tank of water filled with various fish and other sea life for people to enjoy while they dined.

"Shall I pick you up at seven?"

"How about I meet you there?" she suggested. At least it was better than eating dinner alone in her apartment which still had some unhappy memories for her Pepper mused. And Robert would be pleasant company. Where was the harm?

**oooOOOOooo**

Tony tilted his head and listened intently as he and Rhodey sat at his work bench. "Did you hear the front door?"

"Tony," said Rhodey in exasperation, "would you please focus? I need you to read through and approve these documents."

"Jarvis, was that the front doorbell ringing?" asked Tony, ignoring Rhodey's request completely.

"Do you mean the sound of bell ringing which is attached to the front door, sir?" Jarvis quizzed him.

"Yes," said Tony in annoyance.

"Then yes, sir, the sound of the bell ringing which is attached to the front door is indeed the front doorbell ringing."

Rhodey chuckled. "Funny."

"Don't encourage him," said Tony dourly. "Who is it, Jarvis?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Put it up on the screen," Tony instructed him.

An image of Pepper standing at the front door and talking to a man was suddenly displayed in front of them.

"Hey," said Rhodey happily, "It's Rob."

Tony glared at him. "Rob?"

Rhodey just stared back at him. "Yes, Rob."

"Best friends now, are we?"

"Ever since we got those matching tattoos," said Rhodey, straight-faced, "yes, yes we are."

Tony made an impatient noise at the other man's teasing. "Jarvis, give me audio."

Rhodey coughed the word 'stalker' into his hand and earned a glare from Tony.

"I'm not stalking," said Tony in annoyance, "I'm taking a proactive interest in one of my employees after a recent safety scare."

"Whatever you want to tell yourself," said Rhodey wryly.

"There is no audio for the front door cameras, sir."

Tony scowled. "Why not?"

"I believe at the time of installation you decided it was unnecessary."

"You don't always have to do everything I say," said Tony in frustration.

"May I have that in writing, sir?"

"What's the big deal," said Rhodey. "So, the guy's come to check in on Pepper."

Tony stepped closer to the screen, lips thinning in disapproval. "I think what you meant to say was check _out_ Pepper."

"Tony, can we please get back to these files? I need them signed today."

Tony was studying the screen carefully. "What's your take on this guy?"

Rhodey sighed heavily. "I don't have an opinion beyond him seeming to be a nice guy." He waggled several sheets of paper at Tony. "The files, Tony, try and focus."

"Is it just me or are his eyes too close together?" asked Tony, staring at Robert intently. "I heard that is the sign of poor genetic breeding."

"What's a short attention span the sign of?" asked his long suffering friend impatiently.

"Brilliance," said Tony distractedly. Pepper was smiling and laughing at the guy and Tony didn't like it one little bit. Pepper was the only woman he'd ever gotten jealous over, even before he'd realised he loved her. Now that he did know he loved her, Tony hated it even more when there were other men who were clearly interested in her. "I'm going to go and break this up."

"No need," said Rhodey, "Robert's leaving."

Tony frowned. "What do you think he wanted?"

"Probably checking in to see if you've signed these documents yet." Rhodey treated Tony to a pointed look which the other man ignored.

Tony's eyes narrowed suspiciously, watching as Robert walked along the driveway to his car. "No, I'm pretty sure that wasn't it."

**oooOOOOooo**

Happy wandered up the stairs from the garage and into the darkened lounge room, almost done for the day seeing as it was past six o'clock. He distractedly flicked on a light and then started at the unexpected sight. "HOLY CRAP!" he yelled in fright. Happy glared at Tony who'd been sitting in one of the chairs in the lounge room. "Why the hell are you sitting here in the dark, Tony?" he asked in annoyance. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Tony was just staring ahead. "Pepper's on a date."

Happy put down the bag of trash he was holding. "I know." Pepper had told the both of them just as she'd been leaving and was gone before Tony could react. Happy had thought Tony had gone off to sulk in his lab, not sit in the dark, probably coming up with a bad plan.

"And it's not with me," said Tony, still staring straight ahead.

"Yeah, I caught that too."

Tony's jaw hardened. "It should be with me."

Happy sighed heavily, knowing that look on Tony's face all too well. "Are you about to do something stupid, boss?"

Tony fixed him with a determined look. "I think we both know the answer to that, Happy."

"You know, you could just wait until tomorrow until Pepper's date was over and then finally tell her how you feel," pointed out Happy logically.

"The last time I waited for her to come back to me, Pepper was kidnapped and trapped in another dimension," said Tony unevenly. "I'm not going to let that happen again."

"I have to say the odds of something like that happening again are pretty low, Tony."

Tony wasn't to be swayed. "He who hesitates is lost and I've already lost so much time, I'm not prepared to miss a minute more." Tony stood up and looked ready to take on the world. "I love Pepper and she's going to know that, tonight."

Happy leant against the kitchen counter. "You don't think that will make her date with Robert just a little bit awkward?"

Tony's eyes narrowed. "I sure as hell hope so. I don't want that evil weirdo circling around her anymore."

Happy rolled his eyes. "He's a doctor, Tony. He heals people for a living."

"Oh yeah," said Tony sarcastically, "and who's ever heard of an evil, weirdo doctor – Doctor Doom, Doctor Octopus, Doctor Phil, anyone?"

"Doctor Phil?"

"No one has that kind of moustache without something to hide," said an unrepentant Tony.

"Well, clearly you've thought this through," said Happy dryly. He made a face. "You don't want me to drive you to this potential cataclysm, do you?"

"No," said Tony determinedly, "I need to do this myself."

"Thank God, because I see zero chance of this going horribly wrong." Happy went to leave. "Call me if you need bail money."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," said Tony flatly.

"Hey, I'm on your side, boss, truly I am. Break a leg."

Tony thought of Robert. "Gladly," he said grimly.

"Yeah, no, don't do that," said Happy, immediately knowing what he was thinking. "Well, while you're off finding true love, I'm going to be watching the game on the big screen, is that cool?"

Tony waved him away. "Sure, whatever."

"I've got my cell phone if you need me," Happy reminded him. "Just try and make it during half time."

"I'm not going to need you, Happy," said Tony determinedly. "I'm going to meet my destiny tonight."

"Well, just call me in case your destiny isn't as thrilled to see you are you think she's going to be," said Happy wryly and headed off towards the theatre room. He'd done as much as he could for Tony, now it was up to the other man to come through and say all the things he should have said ten years ago. Better late than never Happy mused as he settled in to the overstuffed sofa and loosened his tie, ready for a night of relaxation and blissfully unaware that his night was going to be anything but...

**A/N****:** Okay, guys, are you ready, here we go at long last. :D It's all going to happen in the next chapter. Depending how wordy I get with it all, we've got one or two chapters until the end of the story and then I'll probably just throw in a short epilogue as a bonus. Basically I want to be done by Friday... which is Thursday I think for a lot of you.

So, almost there guys and it's all come down to this. Tony off to claim his girl, Pepper unaware she's about to be claimed and Robert thinking he was going to have a pleasant evening... boy, is he in for a surprise. LOL


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N****: **Sorry, guys, I tried to get this all in one chapter, but it's just gotten too big, so I've split it otherwise I was never going to get it done. I see this all so clearly in my head as the next couple of chapters are very visual, but I'm not sure I've translated it very well. I hope all the goings on aren't too confusing for you to read.

I've been pushing to get this fic done by Friday because I have company arriving then and there won't be any updates until at least Tuesday once they arrive. I don't think I'm going to make it somehow. I hate to leave it hanging for a couple of days when we're at such a crucial point in the story but I can't help but feel it's a bit rude to have guests and take myself off to write. LOL

Anyways, I'll do what I can do in between trying to clean the house, so it's not quite a hovel for when they arrive, and working the last two weeks straight. Ah, there are never enough minutes in the day. So thanks everyone for hanging in there with this one and let's see how far we get, hmm? ;)

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Tony searched the lounge room for his car keys, mind racing with what he wanted to say to Pepper. When she'd come in announced she had a date that night Tony had been floored. It felt like they were back exactly where they started before she was taken. This time though, Tony wasn't going to sit back and let things just rest. He found the keys behind the sofa cushions and snatched them up. "Enough," Tony muttered to himself as he headed towards the door. It was enough of pretending that he could see Pepper everyday and say goodbye to her at night and that was fine. It was enough of pretending he just wanted her to be happy when what Tony really meant was that he wanted her to be happy with _him_. It was enough of all these unspoken things between them.

Tony wanted more and even though he had no guarantees that Pepper would feel the same way, he knew he had to tell her how he felt. He jerked open the front door and went to charge through it and in the process almost barrelled into the man standing on the other side of it. Tony came to an abrupt halt and it took him a split second to place the face. "Detective Duffield," he said in surprise. Tony instantly noticed there were three uniformed police officers standing behind the other man.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Stark?" asked the detective.

Tony went to continue walking. "Yes, thanks for asking."

Duffield grabbed his arm. "Not so fast, Mr. Stark, we need a word with you."

Tony frowned at him, annoyed at the other man getting in his way. "Great, make an appointment, but right now I have somewhere I really need to be."

Detective Duffield made a gloating little smile. "The only place you'll be heading tonight, Mr. Stark, is jail."

Tony made an impatient noise. "What's your problem, Detective; annoyed I saved the girl and not you?"

Duffield's eyes narrowed. "The problem is that in the process of saving the girl, you broke the law."

Tony was already a step ahead, figuring this was about the cyber jacking of the information from the police mainframe he'd needed to save Pepper. "You can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs." Tony wasn't about to apologise for doing what needed to be done to save Pepper's life.

"Well, these particular eggs come with mandatory jail terms," said Duffield coolly. He grabbed Tony's arm and swung him around, pulling out handcuffs. The detective snapped one of the handcuffs on his wrist. "Tony Stark, I'm arresting you for computer hacking and trespass-"

That was as far as Tony let him get as he jerked his head back and connected with Duffield's nose. The man gave a cry of pain and instinctively let him go. Tony made a bolt inside the door and slammed it shut, activating the complicated lock system.

"Stark!" Duffield yelled and then there was banging on the door. "Let us in!"

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin," said Tony, knowing he had to get out of there fast. He turned around and ran for the stairs to the first floor. "JARVIS!"

"I told you so, sir," said Jarvis smugly. "I could have penetrated the police main frame and not left a trace if you'd allowed me-"

"Mute!" said Tony in frustration as he pulled out his cell phone and dialled a familiar number. The sound of men throwing themselves against the front door could suddenly be heard. Tony grimaced and kept moving to the second floor of the house. As soon as the phone was picked up, Tony yelled into the phone, still running. "Code Apricot, Code Apricot!"

**oooOOOOooo**

Happy had his feet up on the coffee table, leaning right back and enjoying the game when his cell phone rang. He answered it distractedly. "Yes?"

"Code Apricot, Code Apricot!"

Happy sat bolt upright, hand tightening on the phone. "Where are you?"

"I'm heading for the roof, meet me at the side driveway," Tony hissed and then hung up.

Happy didn't hesitate, leaping up hheaded towards the garage. Once he was there, he grabbed a fire extinguisher and kept on running until he was at the side entrance. Happy looked up, desperately searching the roof for his boss. "Tony, TONY!"

Suddenly Tony appeared over one of the eaves, staring down at him. "What are you doing?" he asked in dismay. "Where's the car?"

Happy was perplexed. "You said Code Apricot, that's a fire, right?"

"No," hissed Tony in annoyance, "that's Code Armadillo."

Happy frowned. "I thought that was an earthquake."

"No, that's Code Beyoncé," said Tony in agitation. "An earthquake is Code Pistachio and Code Armadillo means I'm running low on scotch."

Happy was completely confused now. "Then what's a Code Apricot?"

Tony made a frustrated sound. "Attempting to abscond from police custody!"

Happy shook his head. "No, wait, that's Code Cucumber, I remember that one."

"That's if I'm _naked_ and trying to abscond from police custody."

Happy glared up at him. "We need a less complicated emergency code system!"

Tony glanced over his shoulder and then back at Happy. "Go and get the car and meet me at the South entrance, hurry!"

Before Happy could answer him Tony was scampering off along the roof as Happy could hear shouts of what he assumed were the police Tony was trying to avoid. He dropped the fire extinguisher and bolted back into the garage. Jumping into the town car, Happy turned the ignition key and threw it into reverse, speeding to the South entrance. He pulled out of the garage and turned left, driving along the less used driveway and keeping his eyes peeled for Tony, assuming he'd still be on the roof. Happy was looking up through the windscreen when suddenly the car impacted with something and he realised to his horror he'd just hit Tony.

Tony hit the windshield of the car and hung on for dear life, his face pressed up against the glass as he shouted at Happy. "What are you doing?"

"Making a getaway!" Happy shouted back at him. "Are you alright?"

"You just hit me with a car!" Tony yelled. "What do you think?"

Happy went to slow down to let Tony off the hood when police suddenly appeared up in front of him.

Tony looked over his shoulder and saw them as well. He looked back at Happy. "Floor it!" he ordered him.

On instinct Happy did just that, forcing the police officers to jump out of the way as he tore past them at Tony clung to the car hood. Happy kept going until he was about a mile down the road and then went to pull over.

"What are you doing?" asked Tony in horror. Already there was the wail of police sirens coming up behind them. "We're fine, keep going!" Tony shouted at him through the windscreen.

"You're a hood ornament, in what world is that fine?" asked Happy in horror.

"Just drive!"

"Where?"

Tony stared back at him through the glass of the windscreen. "Where do you think?"

"You cannot be thinking of seeing Pepper right now?" said Happy in disbelief as he fought to get a clear vision of the road with Tony obstructing his view. "Boss, you really need to consider the timing of this. You've got half of the LAPD on your tail, now is not a good time!"

"Now is the only time," said Tony decisively, "because come tomorrow morning I'll probably be in jail."

Happy flicked him a questioning look.

"I assaulted a police officer while he was trying to arrest me for some mild to moderate computer jiggery pokery."

Happy groaned. "Tony."

"I have to see Pepper," said Tony urgently, "nothing else matters. Atlantis, Happy, now!"

Happy shook his head but dutifully spent the next twenty minutes finding his way to the restaurant while trying to keep the growing convoy of cops off his tail and not kill Tony in the process. By the time they made it to Atlantis Happy had a headache from having to concentrate so hard. He threw the car into a park and turned off the lights in one smooth movement, knowing the cops were going to be racing by any second now. Tony hadn't been prepared for Happy's final flourish though, and as the car slid into the parking effortlessly, Tony flew off the hood in opposite direction. "Oh crap," said Happy as he watched Tony tumbled into the nearby bushes. He turned off the ignition and quickly ran over to where Tony was clambering out of the restaurant's parking foliage. Happy reached out to help him up. "You okay, boss?"

Tony was spitting out hedge as he shook his head to regain his bearings. "I thought that getaway went pretty well, all things considered," he said jovially, slapping dirt from his jeans.

Happy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That getaway tasted of ass," he declared emphatically.

Tony gave him a sideways look. "Is that a thing?"

Happy didn't hesitate. "It is now."

Tony looked over at the restaurant and ran a hand through his hair, trying to restore some order to his dark locks. "How do I look?"

"Like a man about to do something incredibly stupid and not thought out in the least."

Tony pushed up his t-shirt sleeves. "Excellent, that's just the look I was going for." He gave Happy a determined look. "I'm going in, you keep the coast clear. I just need a few minutes alone with Pepper."

"No problem, boss," said Happy straight-faced. "I'll just dig out my cloak of invisibility I always keep in the trunk, shall I?" He gave Tony a frustrated look. "Just how am I meant to keep the cops at bay exactly, have them shoot at me, rather than you?"

Tony gave him a winsome smile. "I'm not saying you have to take a bullet for me, Hap, it'd just be nice to know you're considering it."

Happy glared at him. "I'm not."

"Words hurt, you know, Happy."

"I'm pretty confident in saying so does getting shot," said Happy flatly. Once again the howl of sirens could be heard getting closer, the police obviously having doubled back around. "Go," said Happy in exasperation, "I'll do what I can. Just make your sales pitch short and sweet."

Tony grinned at him. "You're a good man, Happy."

"I'm an idiot," said Happy dourly. "Just go before I remember I don't want to die young."

Tony was already racing towards the entrance of the restaurant as Happy was left praying that none of the oncoming police cars were going to notice his car parked out in plain view. "I should be watching the game," he muttered to himself unhappily, and having a feeling this night was far from over. Happy scowled. "They'd better name their first kid after me or I'm going to be pissed."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Pepper looked up over at the glass wall which contained an array of colourful fishes swimming happily about amongst the rocks and coral. Above the restaurant dining room was more glass as the huge seawater tank made up the ceiling as well. Large sharks and manta rays lazily made their way from one end of the enormous tank to the other and providing quite the spectacle for the diners below. Pepper gave her attention back to Robert as he finished his story.

"And I guess that's why I thought being a doctor would be a good idea," Robert finished off. He wrinkled his nose. "Sorry, I can never make that story sound interesting."

Pepper laughed. "Not all stories have to have gun fire and life and death in it to be interesting." Robert had been very pleasant and attentive company and Pepper was actually enjoying herself. They'd talked about all sorts of things during entrée and now they were halfway through the main meal and Pepper felt like she'd found a good friend in Robert. It was nice to spend some time with a man who was straightforward and Pepper knew what he wanted from her. Unbidden her thoughts turned to Tony, who was anything but. She wondered idly what he was doing now and kind of wished he was here.

Robert leaned his elbows on the table. "I guess you must have a lot of interesting stories to tell being around Tony, or rather, Iron man." He fixed her with a curious look. "What's that like?" Robert grimaced. "Sorry, people probably ask you that question all the time. I don't mean to be so predictable."

Pepper smiled. "It's fine." She leaned back in her chair. "To be honest, I think being around Tony has a lot more excitement and drama attached to it than being around Iron Man."

"But they're the same people," Robert pointed out.

"Iron Man is a symbol," said Pepper simply. "Tony is a man, a very uniquely complicated man."

"You care for him, don't you?" asked Robert softly.

Pepper gave a wry smile. "He's a hard man not to invest in."

Robert looked pass Pepper to a point behind her. "Speak of the devil."

Pepper looked at him in surprise. "What?" She twisted around in her seat to see that Tony was indeed making a determined beeline towards them.

He came to stand by their table and smiled at them both cheerily. "Hi Pepper, Hi Robin."

"It's Robert," Robert corrected him quickly.

"Tony," said Pepper uncertainly, "what are you doing here?" She looked over his slightly dishevelled appearance. "And what's that in your hair?"

Tony reached up with a hand and felt around in his hair, finding a twig and dislodging it. "Product of a slightly wonky dismount," he said brightly, throwing it over his shoulder. "I didn't quite stick the landing. The Russian judge only gave me an 8.0 because of it."

Pepper could feel the way Robert was looking between them in confusion and she couldn't blame him. This was pretty much par for the course for Pepper, but the first tastes of Tony Stark could leave some people feeling confused and disorientated. Pepper looked down at Tony's wrist. "Is that-is that handcuffs?"

Tony held up his manacled wrist and gave it a distracted look. "Ah, yeah, it's a new thing, Ghetto chic; all the kids are into it."

"Tony, is everything alright?" asked Pepper in concern.

"Oh, absolutely," he said easily, the handcuff tinkling as he made a casual hand gesture, "couldn't be alrightier."

Pepper narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Are you drunk?"

"No."

Pepper blinked. "Then why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Couldn't it wait until tomorrow, I'm here with Robert."

Tony gave Robert a bright smile. "Robert doesn't mind, do you, Robert?" He didn't give the other man a chance to answer. "See, he's fine with it."

Pepper frowned. "Well, I'm not. Tony, you're doing it again, you're barging into my life and making it all about you." She was frustrated, this felt like they were back where they started and Pepper couldn't help but think that everything that she'd gone through had been for nothing. She'd chosen to stay with Tony, but she wasn't choosing this, him getting a life and her being denied one.

"That's not what I'm doing," said Tony quickly.

A waiter appeared at his elbow. "Will you be joining the table, Mr. Stark?"

"Yes," said Tony without hesitation.

"No." Pepper glared at him. "This table only has room for two, Tony."

Tony made a sympathetic grimace and put a hand on Robert's shoulder. "Sorry, pal, you don't mind do you?"

Robert opened his mouth to reply but Pepper leapt in. "_I_ mind. Tony, go home, I don't want to talk to you right now," she said in annoyance.

Robert reached out and put his hand over hers. "Pepper, maybe I should give you and Tony some privacy?"

Tony looked very pleased, clicking his fingers and then pointing at Robert. "Great idea! I've always liked you, Doc, have I mentioned that before?"

"You're not going anywhere, Robert." She gave Tony her best disapproving face. "_You_ are."

"But, I just got here," Tony protested.

"And now you're leaving," Pepper ground out. The man was unbelievable. "How dare you come in here and try and rail road my evening, Tony Stark. This is just typical of you! We were together all day, what could you possibly have to say to me now that you couldn't say then?"

Tony's expression became suddenly serious. "Pepper, I really need to tell you something-"

Pepper's attention was diverted by Happy suddenly bursting into the restaurant. "Code Albatross!" he yelled and kept running, several police immediately on his tail. "Code Albatross!"

Pepper was confused. "There's a meteor falling to earth?"

"It's Code Apricot, you idiot!" Tony called back at him and then grimaced as the cops immediately turned their attention to him.

"We need a less complicated code!" Happy reiterated as he raced around the edge of the restaurant with two police officers still after him. Startled patrons were now staring wide eyed at the goings on.

Pepper watched in disbelief as two more cops made a bee line for Tony as he promptly jumped up on the table to get away from them, running along the back of the booth and clambering over another couple's tables. "Sorry, sorry," he apologised to them as they cried out their complaints but Tony was already bobbing and weaving between tables and trying to keep one step ahead of the police. Pepper stood up, watching on in horror as both Happy and Tony led the officers on a merry dance all over the restaurant, turning over tables and now having to dodge waiters who were trying to stop them as well. "TONY!" she yelled. "Stop this NOW!" Without thinking about it Pepper ran after them, trying to find out what on earth was happening.

"I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU, PEPPER!" Tony shouted back as he dove to the ground and crawled through the legs of the oncoming officer.

Happy, meanwhile had found a door at the side of the entrance and motioned to Tony. "This way, boss!"

Tony raced after him, calling over his shoulder to her. "STAY THERE, I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!"

"Do you not understand how a getaway works?" asked Happy in exasperation just as he disappeared through the door, Tony on his heels.

Pepper hurried over to that side of the restaurant as the police followed after the two men. Suddenly above their heads there could be the sounds of scuffling and shouting. Everyone was looking up now as the noises drifted down to them. At least, everyone who wasn't picking seafood out of their laps anyway.

Robert was by her side and looking up as well. "What's happening?"

Pepper opened her mouth to say she didn't know, when there was an almighty splash. Happy's flailing figure was suddenly in the water in above them. The little fish darted away, fearing for their lives, but the three big sharks in the tank were intrigued by the sudden thrashing in the water. They circled around and came to investigate. "Happy!" called out Pepper in distress. Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my God!"

Happy was frantically swimming for what must have been the edge of the water tank, his stocky body looking rather comical if it wasn't for the fact the large sharks were closing in on him. Happy reached up and then suddenly there was another splash and Tony was in the water now.

"Oh my God!" Pepper screamed again, not having the first idea what to now to help either man.

There were similar gasps of horror from the other diners as the biggest shark swam straight up to Tony. Half the restaurant had their phones out recording the whole thing on the off chance they were about to record a billionaire being eaten by a shark in East LA.

Tony had ducked under the water so he could see through the glass wall. He spotted Pepper and waved at her, mouthing something to her that she couldn't make out.

Pepper pointed behind him, yelling out to him even though she knew he couldn't hear her. "Behind you, behind you!"

Tony finally looked behind himself just as the shark was practically on top of him. Pepper watched in horror as Tony just reacted, punching the shark in the nose. It veered off and looked startled, well, as startled as a fish with one expression can look and swam off. Meanwhile Pepper was practically hyperventilating at the close call and now the other two sharks were intent on investigating. She grabbed Robert's arm. "Do something!" she cried out. Pepper turned her head to find Robert was actually using his cell phone to video the action as well. She looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"Tony Stark is duking it out with a shark," said the unapologetic Robert. "This is a once in a life time thing, Pepper. This beats the hell out of my Knott's Berry Farm footage I've been sending home so far."

"You're a doctor," said Pepper in vexation. "You should be helping!"

Robert arched an eyebrow at her. "Honey, if they ran a seminar at Med school that covered this, I was away that day."

"Oh!" said Pepper in frustration and ran to the door which the other's had disappeared through, determined to find some kind of way to help. She ran up the concrete stairs and reached the top landing overlooking the water tanks just in time to see Happy being pulled out of the water and then Tony. As soon as Tony was out of the water he tried to make a break for it and the four police officers all launched themself at him, catching the heaving Happy in the process. All the men became a writhing mess of arms and legs and shouting as Pepper watched on helplessly, wondering how her night had come to this...

**A/N****: **Okay, only one more chapter to go, guys, and then the epilogue so make sure not to miss it. Like I said, I'm not sure when I'll get to posting it, but it'll have all the things your Pepperony hearts have been hoping for... assuming they can all get out of that restaurant alive, of course. ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N****: **And at long last I get back to you with this very important chapter. ;)

It's a long one but I didn't split it because that would have killed the flow and I've teased you all enough anyway. LOL I actually had a lot of trouble finding a way to end the chapter which annoyed me, but I feel better knowing I've still got an epilogue to give you which should round things out a bit more. I'm trying to decide how, shall we say, detailed to make the epilogue in terms of Pepperony's first date. I don't want to scar any young minds out there who might be reading along with gratuitous smut. That would be very bad of Aunty Lou. I shall ponder and try and come up with a tasteful medium where we get some good Pepperony lovin' but still manage to not get too detailed with the hanky panky stuff. Maybe I'll write a one shot connected to this fic and rate it M for that. ;) I don't know if anyone would be interested in that though.

Anyways, just musing out loud on that one.

I do hope this chapter makes all your Pepperony hearts beat a little faster and that you'll find it a satisfying penultimate chapter to this little saga. We've come a long way, haven't we? From arguments to kidnappings to death to defying the laws of nature and then finally a chase scene that Laurel and Hardy would have been proud of. LOL I've loved reading all your comments and many have inspired ideas for this fic, so thanks for that. :D I never quite know what is going to hit the mark with my readers so it's always good to get the feedback.

Okay, and now that you've read all that, onto the actual chapter…

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Pepper nodded at the police officer standing on guard by the door which led to the holding cells at the central booking area of the police department Tony and Happy had been taken to. She'd been on the phone for nearly an hour organising lawyers, fielding questions from the press and dealing with the police. Her meal with Robert was well and truly over and Pepper had sent him home with quite the story to tell. She'd been too busy to process exactly how she felt about what had happened that night as she efficiently went about being Tony Stark's personal assistant like she'd always done. It was only now that she was on her way to actually see Tony; Pepper felt the emotions welling up in her. She walked into the holding cell to see both men behind bars. Tony and Happy had blankets around them to dry themselves out with after their impromptu dip. Happy was in one corner, sitting on a bench with his arms folded and not looking very, well, happy. Tony was sitting on the bench on the other side of the cell and he jumped up as she walked in and hurried over to stand on the other side of the bars where Pepper was standing.

Tony's face had lit up at seeing her. "You're still here," he exclaimed happily.

Pepper didn't share his enthusiasm. "Yes, Tony," she said dourly, "sadly, I'm still here." She looked past him at Happy. "Are you alright, Happy?"

"No," he said shortly, "I'm not."

"Ignore him," Tony advised her blithely. "He's in a mood."

"I'm in a mood because I've been bitten, _again_," said Happy in annoyance.

Pepper gasped and was instantly concerned. "Are you alright? Was it one of the sharks? Oh, Happy, you should have said something, we need to get you medical attention."

"It wasn't a shark," said Happy as he gave a pointed glare at the back of Tony's head. "It was _him_."

"You bit Happy?" she asked Tony in dismay.

Tony held up a protesting finger. "Wait a minute, there was a lot of things going on when we were underneath all those police officers. Who's to say that it wasn't one of them who bit you, Happy?"

"Oh, yes," said Happy mockingly, "because I believe they teach biting as an effective crowd control measure at the Academy right after how to taser someone."

"I just don't think you can automatically assume it was me," Tony huffed. He turned back to look at Pepper and mouthed the words 'it was me' to her and pulled a vaguely sheepish face. Tony turned back round to Happy. "And besides, I was the one who was trying to help you in the first place."

"By attracting all the sharks?" asked Happy in disbelief. "How was that helping? I nearly died tonight by being eaten. That's second on my list of ways I don't want to die."

"They were grey nurse sharks," said Tony easily, "totally harmless."

"Well, forgive me for thinking that with all those teeth they weren't looking to take my temperature," Happy snapped.

"So, what's your number one way of not wanting to die?" asked Tony curiously.

"I'm not telling you," said a grouchy Happy. "I don't want to tempt fate."

Tony rolled his eyes and looked back at Pepper. "Like I said, he's in a mood."

Pepper's lips thinned. "I don't blame Happy for being in a mood, Tony." She looked over at the disgruntled man. "Happy, I've organised your release, you can go home now, if you'd like."

Tony pouted. "How come Happy can go home and I can't?"

Happy stood up and marched over to the cell where a guard had arrived to let him go. "Because I'm not a biter, that's why."

"Happy was just an accessory to your crimes, not the instigator," said Pepper firmly. "It was easier for the lawyers to organise bail for him. It's a lot more complicated for you, Tony."

"Why, because I did some mild violation of their ridiculously inadequate firewall?" asked Tony in annoyance. "It's hardly my fault that they can't protect their own mainframe from casual interference."

"You also resisted arrest, fled police custody and assaulted not only a police officer, but a shark as well," said Pepper in exasperation.

"And what, the shark wants to press charges too?" asked Tony straight-faced.

"The owners of Atlantis aren't too pleased you felt the need to harass their property."

"He snuck up on me," Tony argued. "I can't be blamed for my lightening like reflexes and superior survival instinct."

"Apparently you can," said Pepper dryly.

Happy walked by them on the way out of the cell. "I'm taking tomorrow off," he announced, not asking for permission.

"What if I need you?" Tony asked and was treated with a glare from Happy.

"I need a mental health day," said Happy informed him.

"Is that a thing?"

"It is now," said Happy sourly as he nodded at Pepper. "He's all yours, enjoy."

"Thanks, Happy," said Pepper, "you take care of yourself now. I'll call on you tomorrow to see how you are."

Happy managed a smile for her as the guard went to lead him away. "Sure, thanks, Pep." He fixed Tony with a hard look. "And you, you'd better make this worth all my pain and suffering, Tony. I didn't go through all this for nothing."

"I will," Tony promised him quickly and then Happy and his escort were gone.

Pepper frowned. "What did Happy mean by that?"

Tony waved a hand at her. "Nothing, he's delirious from the water." He looked past her. "Is Raymond still with you?"

Pepper folded her arms in front of her chest. "You know perfectly well his name is Robert and no, he's managed to escape the madness."

Tony gave a knowing nod. "I thought as much, he didn't look like the type of guy who could take the heat in the kitchen."

Pepper's lips thinned. "The kitchen wasn't hot, Tony, it was a raging inferno. I don't blame him for running screaming in the opposite direction. It's what a normal person would do. Why don't you like Robert anyway?" she asked in exasperation "What do you have against him, Tony?"

"He's too old for you," said Tony immediately.

"He's younger than you are," Pepper informed him dryly.

Tony didn't miss a beat. "In that case, he's too young for you."

"Tony," Pepper groaned, "why can't you just let me be happy? Do I interfere in your life?"

"Constantly," said Tony defiantly.

"Getting you out of jail and getting rid of the string of woman that tramp through your house isn't interfering," said Pepper sharply.

"What do you even see in this guy anyway?" asked Tony in annoyance. "He's so-so _normal_."

She glared at him. "You say that like it is a bad thing."

"It's a boring thing, which is basically the same thing," said Tony with his usual reasoning.

"Do you want to know what I see in him?" asked Pepper tersely. "Do you, Tony, really?" She wasn't interested in Robert but it frustrated her that Tony couldn't even see what a woman might want in a relationship.

"I asked, didn't I?" said Tony, not backing down.

"Robert asked me out to dinner."

Tony treated her with a sceptical look. "Did he tell you he invented that concept? Because I'm here to tell you, Pepper, that's been done before. It doesn't really set him apart from the pack." Tony paused then and pursed his lips. "Unless it was inside a rocket ship on the way to the moon or something."

Pepper rolled her eyes.

"I guess that would have been kinda cool-"

"You know it wasn't, you don't have to be flashy to get a girl's attention-"

"Eating food through a tube isn't that sexy though, and that's before you even consider the bathroom limitations-"

"Stop it! Stop talking!" Pepper was at the end of her tether. Nothing with Tony was ever straight line with how he thought about things. "Do you want to know what was so great about our date, Tony?" asked Pepper in exasperation, hands on her hips.

"I do," said Tony very sincerely, looking like he was listening intently, "I really, really do."

"He invited me out," said Pepper, her face flushed from their back and forth, "and get this, he turned up, exactly when he said he would and stayed right up until you brought the restaurant down around us."

"Really?" asked Tony, wrinkling his nose. "On time you say?"

"He was early," said Pepper triumphantly, "and then it got even weirder after that."

"Weirder after the time thing?" questioned Tony straight faced. "I'm having trouble imagining that."

"Well, hold onto your hat, Mr. Stark, because not only was Robert early for our first date, but he wanted to know all about me," said Pepper in satisfaction. "He wanted to know everything about me and my life. Can you imagine that, Tony, another topic of conversation other than Tony Stark? It boggles the mind!"

"I don't need to talk about you," said Tony calmly.

"Of course you don't," said Pepper in annoyance. "What was I thinking?"

Tony fixed her with a determined look. "I don't need to ask you questions, Pepper, because I already know all the answers."

"Tony, you can't for a minute believe that," said Pepper in exasperation. "You've turned being self-absorbed into an Olympic sport. All you ever see is yourself."

"Not true," said Tony quickly. He reached out to take her hand and Pepper reluctantly let him take it. His liquid brown eyes were suddenly full of emotion which was hard to look away from. "I mean, yes, I'm self absorbed but that is not all I am. You know that, otherwise you wouldn't have stuck around all this time."

"Is that right?" said Pepper tightly. Tony's thumb was stroking the back of her hand as they spoke and Pepper cursed herself as to how vulnerable she was to his slightest touch.

"I see you, Virginia Pepper Potts," said Tony, his voice low and insistent now. "I have always seen you, every minute of every day of these last ten years." Tony pulled gently on her hand, moving her closer to the bars so their faces were almost touching. "I know you like to wear ridiculously high heeled shoes because you think they make your legs look sexy. Your only real vanity." His eyes dropped to her legs then, scrutinising them carefully. "And they do, by the way," he informed her throatily.

"Don't," said Pepper unsteadily. She didn't know why Tony was doing this but it was having too much of an impact on her and it wasn't fair.

"I know that you like to eat your food in alphabetical order." Tony held up a finger as she went to protest. "Don't deny it." He half smiled as Pepper closed her mouth and tried not to look embarrassed. She had no idea that Tony had noticed that little habit of hers. His warm gaze wasn't leaving her face. "Once a year you like to read 'Charlotte's Web' around your father's birthday because it reminds you of him and how he used to read it to you as a child," said Tony softly.

Pepper's eyes widened at Tony knowing such a thing about her. She didn't even remember telling him that.

"And you still cry every single time at the end because you always hope that this time Charlotte will live."

He was close now, so close that Pepper could feel Tony's warm breath on her face, could feel the heat of his body rolling off him and enveloping her in a strangely intimate caress. Surprisingly Tony Stark didn't favour aftershaves but there was still a unique smell to him, soap from his showers and grease from his workshop time. Even the power source in his chest had a kind of slight metallic after note to it that could only be noticed when he stood this close to you. They all combined to make a heady scent that made Pepper's senses swim. "Why are you saying these things to me, Tony?" she asked unevenly. Pepper was too scared to hope.

"Because I don't want you to have dinner with any man but me," he said seriously.

Pepper closed her eyes. "You're being totally unreasonable," she said emotionally. "I'm a person, Tony, not a possession. You can't possess me."

"Then how is it that you possess me?" he asked quietly.

Pepper looked at him in amazement. "Wh-what?"

Tony tightened his hold on her hand, an earnest look coming over his face. "I don't expect you to return my feelings, but I had to tell you how I feel. I need you, Pepper, you keep my feet on the ground and my head out of my ass. I love you."

Pepper's eyes welled up with tears as she gave a choked laugh to cover her shock at his completely unexpected words. "Only you would have a declaration of love with the word 'ass' in it." Pepper's heart was pounding loudly in her chest as she tried to process what she'd just heard. "And that last bit is a full time job by the way."

Tony gave her an uneven smile. "I wouldn't want you to get bored." He was looking at her intently, obviously waiting for her to respond to his words.

Emotions were flooding through her and Pepper did her best to guard her heart from the power he had over her. "You want me because you can't have me," she shakily. Pepper was desperately to hang onto that common sense she was so famous for.

"There are a million reasons to love you, Pepper Potts," said Tony thickly, their faces so close that their noses brushed each others as he spoke. "I could love you because you are a staggering beautiful woman that makes grown men weep when you walk into a room-"

"Tony," she said weakly, shaking her head for him to stop.

"I could love you because you are smart and funny and strong," continued on Tony as though she hadn't spoken. "But that isn't why."

"Then why?" she asked brokenly. Pepper was so scared to believe that Tony really meant and understood what he was saying to her.

"I love you even when I know I shouldn't, when I know I'd most likely ruin your life and even knowing that, I just can't make myself stop," he confessed to her achingly. "I love you, Pepper Potts, because you see me for exactly who I am and you're still here. I know it's real because you're the only place that feels like home to me. When I'm with you, it's the only place I make sense."

Pepper made a choked sound and pressed her free hand to her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes, too overcome to speak.

Tony made a pained expression when she just continued to stare at him wide eyed. "I know I just said that I don't expect you to return my feelings, Pepper, but I'd really love for you to say something right now."

Pepper had never seen Tony looking so vulnerable. She blinked away tears. "Why are you saying these things to me now?"

"Because I lost you and felt like they'd buried me along with you in that grave," said Tony without hesitation. "And when you came back to me I didn't know it was possible to be that happy. I don't want to ever have to let you go again, Pepper. You're a part of me, a part I can't live without." He cupped the back of her head through the bars and drew her closer, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss despite being limited by the bars which separated them.

Tony's kiss set Pepper's body on fire, making her head swim and suddenly she was bombarded with familiar memories of another kiss, equally as passionate and desperate. Pepper didn't know if it was a real memory or not and she was overcome by all that had just happened between them. She broke the kiss, trying to catch her breath and her emotions.

Tony was looking at her anxiously. "Pepper?"

"We just kissed," she said shakily.

Tony swallowed hard. "I know."

Pepper blinked rapidly. "You said you loved me."

Tony nodded slowly. "I did. I do."

"You saved me," she whispered, thinking about all that he'd risked to bring her back.

"It only seemed fair; you've saved me a thousand times before." Tony's face clouded over. "But I don't want your gratitude, Pepper. I love you, but I don't want you to feel obligated to return those feelings." He gave her a lop-sided smile. "But just so you know, I'm probably going to take those feelings of gratitude and work on them so you'll end up falling in love with me too."

Everything that Tony had said to her was slowly sinking in. Pepper's heart swelled in her chest. "That's not going to work, Tony."

A muscle ticked in his cheek. "Don't say that, Pepper."

Pepper shook her head at him misunderstanding. "I mean it's not going to work because I already love you," she said huskily.

Tony's eyes went wide. "What?" He hesitated. "Why? How?"

Pepper leaned in against the bars, her voice low and full of emotion. "You were right, I couldn't have stayed for as long as I did without seeing who you really are, Tony, and that's the man I fell in love with."

"The other guy is also me too," said Tony a little nervously. "You know, the guy who punches sharks and rides on the hoods of cars. How do you feel about him?"

Pepper smiled. "I'm here, aren't I, bailing him out of jail, absorbing the heat for him. You're not a mystery to me, Tony. I know who you are, all the elements of you and that includes Iron Man."

"And you love me," said Tony slowly, clearly grappling with concept as well.

"Yes," said Pepper huskily. "Are you ready for that, Tony?"

"I know I'm not ready to live without you," he said honestly. "I want more from us, Pepper, I want the next step."

"I want that too," she confessed, hardly able to believe this was happening. Pepper looked at him in amazement. "So, tonight, it was all for me?"

Tony wrinkled his nose. "I know flowers are more traditional when courting a woman. I read that in a book somewhere."

Pepper bit her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from grinning like an idiot. "I don't think I could take being courted like this every night, Tony, and I know for a fact Happy wouldn't be able to take it."

Tony's eyes were full of mischief. "Happy's fine with it. He had the time of his life tonight."

"Tony, you bit him," Pepper reminded him wryly.

"Accidentally, that has to count for something," Tony protested. "I was a man on a mission."

Pepper leaned in against the bars and looked at him lovingly. "You could have waited until tomorrow," she said huskily, "and just told me when I came to work."

"Yeah, but then I would have had one less night of knowing you love me," said Tony, looking very happy about that fact. "That was worth anything."

Pepper's lips twitched. "You're going to be so much work," she groaned laughingly.

Tony leaned in closer, looking at her adoringly. "I'm already a lot of work," he reminded her throatily, "it's just now your job really is 24/7."

She gave him a cheeky look. "I'd better be compensated for my time, Mr. Stark."

"Oh, I think we can work something out," he said huskily just as he claimed her lips in another soul destroying kiss and Pepper kissed him back with everything she had inside of her, the two of them losing themselves in each other and forgetting about the rest of the world…


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N****: **Alrighty, so here's what happened. I sat down to write a short (ha ha ha) epilogue for this story and ended up with over 4000 words, so now I'm splitting the chapter and giving you two extra chapters instead. How does that sound? Sorry, you don't get a vote. LOL

I just ended up having too much to play out for one chapter, so now you've got two. I'll post the next one tomorrow and bowing to popular demand, I will also be writing an adults only conclusion to this fic. ;)

So, I'll leave you with this chapter and see you soon for the last one...

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The door to the town car opened and Pepper looked up at Happy in confusion as he offered her his hand to help her out of the back seat. "We're at the house," she remarked as she took Happy's hand.

Happy nodded. "We are."

Pepper looked around at the familiar setting, the noise of the ocean below crashing against the cliffs and wrinkled her nose. She truly hadn't known what to expect from their first date. Tony had told her it was going to be special and for a man with a bottomless bank account and a wild imagination, that could truly mean anything. Pepper looked up at Happy. "Do you know what he's up to?"

"No, he's had me out of the house all afternoon."

"Me, too." Pepper hesitated. "Should we be worried?"

"I have yet to come across a time when worrying isn't an appropriate emotion when it comes to Tony Stark," said Happy in vague annoyance.

Pepper's lips twitched. "Are you two still not talking? Happy, it's been four days." Tony had been released on bail several hours after Happy and now it was in the hands of the lawyers but they'd been assured that everything was going to come out in their favour.

"We'll start talking when he apologises for biting me," said Happy stubbornly.

"You know apologies aren't Tony's strong suite."

"You know he's started talking both sides of the conversation to me now, right?" said Happy in agitation. "It craps me right off." He waggled a finger at Pepper. "Don't tell him I said that, Tony's not going to win this one."

Pepper shook her head at the stubbornness of the two men who were so very important to her. "You two need to fix this."

"All he has to do is apologise," Happy insisted. He smiled, changing the subject. "You look really beautiful tonight, Pep."

Pepper put a self-conscious hand to her hair which she'd styled in loose curls around her face and smoothed down the strapless, knee-high, fitted black dress. She gave a nervous smile. "Thanks." Pepper groaned and gave a self-deprecating smile. "I'm so nervous, it's crazy."

"Don't be, you two belong together," said Happy simply. "You just fit."

Pepper put a comforting hand on Happy's arm. "I promise you that this isn't going to make things weird around here for you, Happy."

Happy arched an eyebrow. "In the last month I've watched you being brought back from the dead, been involved in police chase with a human hood ornament, swum with man eaters, been bitten by my boss, been to jail and had to wrangle a caffeine jonesing squirrel out of the house," he recounted. "Explain to me how things could get any weirder around here, Pep?"

Pepper laughed. "Okay, yes, you make a good point."

"I just want you two to be happy," he paused. "Well, you more than him right now, but Tony lucks out on that one."

Pepper felt a fresh wave of nerves as she thought about what the rest of the evening might hold. "Do you want to come in for a little bit?"

Happy gave a dry laugh. "I think the saying 'three's a crowd' fits in right about here." He leaned down and kissed Pepper's cheek. "It's going to be fine, stop worrying."

"Thank you, Happy," she said huskily. "I think I needed to hear that."

"_HEY! STOP KISSING MY GIRL!"_

Tony's booming voice came from nowhere and they both started.

Pepper looked up at the surveillance camera in the corner of the driveway and shook her head at him in mild censure.

Tony obviously wasn't chastised because he then started up a conversation between him and Happy with Tony doing both sides.

"_I'm sorry, boss, I don't know what I was thinking," Tony mimicked Happy. _

"_Just don't let it happen again," he replied to himself sternly. _

"_Can I say you're looking very handsome tonight, boss?" _

"_Are you sexually harassing me, Happy, because I'm telling you right now, I'm not that kind of girl." _

"_It's just that your animal magnetism is hard to ignore sometimes." _

"_Happy, we talked about this. Don't make me make good on that restraining order threat." _

Happy rolled his eyes at Pepper at Tony's needling but didn't rise to the bait. "Have fun," he instructed her, "and if you could make the guy sweat for a bit, I'd consider that my birthday present from you this year."

Pepper laughed. "Thanks for driving me, Happy. I'll see you tomorrow."

Happy climbed into the car and drove off and left Pepper to make her way into the house. She took a deep breath and tried to settle the butterflies in her stomach. This was it, she was actually going on a real date with Tony Stark. The night was alive with possibilities.

**oooOOOOooo**

Tony stood by his work bench, fingers drumming noisily on its smooth surface as he waited for Pepper to arrive. He glanced back over his shoulder to see that everything was how he wanted it and then went back to nervously tapping his fingers on the bench. He'd changed his outfit about ten times before just opting for dark dress pants and white shirt with intricate brocade running through the material.

"Could you please refrain from making that annoying noise, sir?" asked Jarvis, almost sounding impatient.

Tony pulled a face. "You're a computer, you can't get annoyed."

"And yet here we are, sir."

Tony checked his watch. "Why is it taking so long for Pepper to come inside? Didn't you tell me they'd already pulled up?"

"I did, sir."

"Then where are they?"

"Still in the driveway."

Tony frowned. "What are they doing?"

"I believe they are talking, sir."

"Show me," Tony ordered him. He was a bundle of nerves waiting for Pepper to arrive. Tony wanted tonight to be perfect, the best night of Pepper's life. It was vitally important to him that nothing go wrong tonight. Jarvis flashed up the images from the surveillance camera up in the driveway and Pepper and Happy were standing by the car and were indeed talking. Tony leant in closer to the images. "What are they saying?"

"We don't have audio on those cameras," Jarvis reminded him.

Tony made a frustrated noise. "Well, can't you read lips or something?"

"You haven't programmed me to read lips."

"Just try and stop arguing with me!" Tony was desperate to know what they were talking about. He was worried Pepper was thinking of changing her mind about the whole thing. They'd shared some warm moments since he'd finally bailed out of jail but this date made it very, very real. Maybe Pepper was having second thoughts about taking him on and Tony couldn't really blame her.

"I believe Ms. Potts has just announced her bum stings a bit, to which Happy has replied he wishes to feed a clown."

"That is not what they said," said Tony in exasperation.

"And now they're kissing."

Tony practically leapt at the intercom button. "HEY, STOP KISSING MY GIRL!" he shouted into the intercom. He watched the two of them jump and then Pepper was giving him that disapproving look that Tony loved so much. With his eyes on Pepper, Tony couldn't resist annoying Happy for getting a kiss from Pepper before he had that night.

"I'm sorry, boss, I don't know what I was thinking," Tony mimicked Happy.

"Just don't let it happen again."

"Can I say you're looking very handsome tonight, boss?"

"Are you sexually harassing me, Happy, because I'm telling you right now, I'm not that kind of girl."

"It's just that your animal magnetism is hard to ignore sometimes."

"Happy, we talked about this. Don't make me make good on that restraining order threat."

Happy shook his head at the camera and then he was leaving and Tony watched as Pepper stood in front of the house for a moment before entering. She looked utterly gorgeous and Tony felt his mouth go dry at the prospect of actually spending an evening alone with her. He lost visual of Pepper but picked up audio when she walked into the living room.

"Tony, where are you?"

"In the lab," he replied, quickly checking one last time that everything was how he wanted it for her arrival. Tony had covered the entire lab with tea light candles and they lit the space with a soft, flickering light. All around Tony had dotted huge vases of red roses which filled the air with a heady scent. In the middle of the room he'd laid out a large rug with dozens of cushions all scattered around and a low set table which sported a lavish Moroccan meal which Tony had ordered in, knowing it was Pepper's favourite. In the centre of the table which they'd be sitting on cushions to eat from, was a large arrangement of violets, something Tony had come to think of as their flower.

"You know, you really need to apologise to Happy," Pepper's voice informed him as she made her way down to the lab.

"I know," said Tony ruefully. "What's a way of saying I'm sorry without actually using those exact words?"

"Just tell him you're sorry, Tony," she said in exasperation.

Tony clicked his fingers together. "I know, I'll get him something. What do you think he'd like?"

"An apology."

"I saw this really cool documentary on boa constrictors the other night," Tony mused.

"Don't get Happy a boa constrictor," said Pepper sharply.

"But, they're amazing."

"If Happy gets bitten one more time there will be hell to pay."

"It's not my fault animals look at him and think 'mm, juicy'," Tony protested. He looked up as Pepper's high heels made an appearance at the top of the stairs and all thoughts of Happy left him. Tony's nerves tightened, willing this night to go perfectly...


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N****: **And here we are, at the pointy end of the stick, aka, the end of our little tale. :D

Thank you to everyone who commented on my story. I tried to answer all of you so please forgive me if I missed anyone and for those who I couldn't reply to, just know that I wanted to. ;) You all really gave me the energy to keep going on this fic and helped make it what it turned out to be.

Okay, so I guess you don't want to listen to me prattle on, you're wanting to know how the date goes, well, here 'tis...

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Tony watched mesmerised as Pepper's long legs made their way down the stairs and she was at the door to his lab. She punched in the numbers and walked into the lab, and immediately spied the lavish redecorating of Tony's work area.

Pepper gasped and looked amazed. "Oh, Tony, it's beautiful." She looked at him in disbelief. "You did all this? For me?"

He smiled, loving the way Pepper looked truly impressed with his efforts. "I wanted tonight to be special and I've been to every restaurant in this town with other women and in other places." Tony grimaced, not wanting to linger too long about his past. Pepper knew it better than anyone, but that was why he was so desperate she should know everything was different this time. "I wanted us to go somewhere no other woman has been." He gave a half-smile. "And I wanted it to be the place you came back to me and saved my life."

Pepper bit her bottom lip and looked to be very moved. "You do know how to bring it when you want to, Tony Stark."

His smile widened. "So, you approve?"

She walked up to him and returned his smile. "I approve, very much so."

Tony's eyes swept her lithe body, admiring how well her black dress fitted every curve. "You look stunning tonight." He was back holding her gaze as he thought about how he'd felt when he'd seen her standing outside the house before coming inside. "You're even better in three dimensions," Tony informed her unevenly.

Pepper gave a little laugh. "Well, what girl doesn't want to hear that?" She looked him over as well. "And you look very handsome too."

"What, this old thing?" asked Tony in feigned casualness.

Pepper looked at him with interest. "Are you nervous?"

"Are you?" he countered quickly.

"I was," she said slowly, "but now I'm not." Pepper smiled at him. "This just feels right."

"It does, doesn't it?" asked Tony, feeling himself relax as well. He reached into his pants pockets. "I have something for you." Tony held out his hand to her with the diamond necklace dangling from it.

"My necklace," said Pepper in delight.

"I've been wanting to give it back to you," said Tony, moving to put it on her. "I was just waiting for the right moment." He walked behind Pepper, trying not to be distracted by the bare expanse of pale, freckled flesh on display as he placed the necklace back around her neck. Tony lingered in his task, intentionally letting his fingers graze her soft skin and breathing in the soft smell of violets which was so Pepper to him.

Pepper put her hand up to straighten the diamond at the end of the necklace and smiled. "Thank you, Tony," she said unevenly, "for everything."

Tony couldn't help himself from pressing a kiss to the back of Pepper's bare shoulder, revelling in the taste of her fragrant skin against his lips. "I couldn't let you go, Pepper," he whispered against her skin. He turned her around to face him. "I can't let you go."

"You don't have to," Pepper said, looking at him lovingly.

"I want to kiss you right now," Tony confessed, "but I'm pretty certain that if I start, I'm not going to be able to stop."

Pepper's eyes danced with mischief. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Wouldn't we?" asked Tony, unable to hide his disappointment.

"I'm hungry."

Tony's eyes dropped her to Pepper's full lips. "Me too," he said thickly. She was all he could think of.

"Shall we eat? Everything looks amazing."

Tony blinked and forced himself to calm down. He wanted Pepper so badly, but he wanted her to know this wasn't just about sex for him. Tony gave her a warm smile. "Of course." He took her elbow and they walked over to where the food was all laid out, weaving in between all of the tea lights.

Pepper looked around at the little lights in amazement. "There must be a hundred tea lights here, Tony."

"One hundred and twenty-eight," Tony informed her.

"They're beautiful," she said softly as she let him help seat her on a couple of the cushions stacked up by the low table.

Tony slipped in to take a seat across from her at the table and smiled at her over the bouquet of violets. "So are you."

Pepper looked down at the delicate violets resting in a vase between them. "Violets," she commented.

"They mean faithfulness."

Pepper smiled. "I remember," she said huskily.

Her smile told Tony Pepper had gotten the message. Fidelity hadn't been his hallmark up to this point, but he wanted her to know that he was all in with this. "Would you like something to drink?"

Pepper nodded. "Yes, please."

Tony picked up the bottle of champagne chilling in the bucket beside them. "I'm not taking any chances this time," he told her with a wink. Tony worked the cork of the bottle from the neck of the glass and it gave a pleasing pop, just like good champagne should, and the cork shot across the room.

Tony had carefully pointed the cork away from Pepper, but unfortunately, towards Dummy, his faithful, if somewhat hapless, mechanical arm. The cork hit the side of the unit and it swung around, the arm managing to knock several tea lights off a nearby bench which in turn knocked over a few more. The automaton rolled forwards, inadvertently knocking a stack of books which fell onto a length of steel on which more tea lights rested. The tea lights were launched into the air and promptly rained down onto the two of them. Tony leapt up as one of the lights landed in Pepper's lap. He launched himself across the table, sending plates of Moroccan delicacies flying in his haste to make sure Pepper was alright. Pepper gave a startled cry at the suddenness of the whole thing as Tony frantically batted at the little flame which was threatening to ignite her entire dress. It went out quickly as Tony gave her an anguished look. "Are you alright, are you burned?"

"No-no," said Pepper shakily, obviously still trying to catch up with what had happened. "I'm alright."

The other tipped over tea lights were starting to spread fire around the room and Tony was about to run over and start putting out the spot fires when Dummy came to the rescue. With fire extinguisher in its mechanical claw, it shot a stream of fine, white dust over the entire area, extinguishing all of the little outbreaks of flames and averting a crisis. Tony opened his mouth to actually praise his invention for once but then he and Pepper were doused in freezing cold powder as Dummy decided they needed extinguishing as well.

Pepper screamed at the cold, dusty bath they were being given as Tony shouted at his overly helpful droid. "Stop it, stop it! We're not on fire, you idiot!"

The relentless spraying was stopped, leaving Tony and Pepper coughing and batting away at the white, dust filled air. When the air had finally cleared they stared at each other, both covered in a white coating now and Pepper looking a little shell shocked. Tony couldn't blame her. "Pepper, I'm so sorry-" He didn't get any further with his apology as the heavens opened up and his overhead sprinkler system belatedly joined the party. Water was added to the party as it rained down from above on them, washing away most of the powder, but leaving a very soggy Pepper and Tony in its wake. Pepper grimaced, squeezing her eyes closed as they were bombarded with Tony's very efficient sprinkler system.

"Jarvis, turn off the sprinklers!" Tony yelled at the AI unit in charge of his house.

"It's automatic, sir."

"Override it," Tony ground out.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"He's sure, Jarvis!" Pepper replied for him in a loud voice.

The rain was suddenly mercifully stopped. They stared at each other as they sat in a pool of water and powder which now had a mud-like consistency, the room completely drench and the meal utterly ruined. Tony blinked the water out of his eyes and gave Pepper a completely serious look. "So, how do you think the date is going so far?" Water trailed down his face and off the end of his nose. "I have to say, this is pretty much how I pictured it so far."

Pepper's lips twitched as she stared back at him, her once carefully coiffed hair stuck to her face and bits of powder still stuck to her face. She started to laugh and Tony joined in, after all, there was nothing else to be done about it.

Pepper put her hand to her face and groaned around her laughter. "This was a disaster. We don't even have a code for this."

"We'll make one," said Tony laughingly. "How about Code Morocco?"

Pepper looked around at the utter destruction surrounding them. "Oh Tony, all that hard work you did, it's all ruined now."

"As long as you're alright, it doesn't matter," said Tony easily and it was true.

Pepper shook her head at him and smiled. "I'll give you this, Tony, this is one memorable first date." She shook her hands, flicking water off them. "We're both soaking."

Tony pursed his lips. "To be perfectly honest, I was kind of hoping one of us would be wet on this date." He gave her a roguish look and waggled his eyebrows at her over his sexual innuendo. "Too cheeky?"

"Do you come in any other flavour?" she countered and didn't look in anyway offended.

Tony stood up and helped Pepper to her feet. "Not that I know of." He looked her over. "We need to get you out of those wet clothes."

"Oh, now everything becomes clear," she said jokingly. "This was your plan all along, wasn't it, Tony? Get me naked so you can have your evil way with me."

Tony's expression became serious even though he knew Pepper was just teasing him. "I don't want you to think I have any expectations of tonight, Pepper," he said unevenly. "This is really important to me and I want you to know I'm serious about doing this right. We can take this as slowly as you need to and I'm perfectly fine with that."

Pepper regarded him steadily for a long moment after pushing the wet hair from her eyes. She moved in a little closer, putting her hands on either side of the glowing plate in his chest which his wet shirt was sticking to. Pepper gave him a sultry look that made Tony's knees go weak and his blood head south of the border.

Pepper's gaze didn't leave his. "The whole point of going on a date with Tony Stark is knowing he's a sure thing," Pepper informed him throatily. "I don't want to wait, Tony. I know what I want and I want you, and I want you now."

A mixture of relief and unbearable arousal swept Tony's body all at once. "Oh, thank God," he said shakily, "because even though I mean what I said, Pepper, I had no idea how I was going to do it. I want you so badly I can't see straight." He went to kiss her passionately when her words suddenly sunk in. He drew back. "Wait," said Tony, feigning outrage, "are you saying I'm easy, Ms. Potts?"

Pepper gave a dry laugh. "You're anything but easy, Mr. Stark."

She put her arms around his neck and pressed her softness up against him, driving all rational thought from Tony's head as his hands went to the small of her back and kept her close.

Pepper tightened her arms around his neck, moving in so close that as she spoke, her lips brushed against his. "But you're so worthwhile," she finished off huskily.

Tony couldn't keep his eyes off her. "God, but I love you," he said thickly. "All I want to do is make you happy, Pepper."

Pepper gave a soft smile. "Then shut up and kiss me," she ordered him teasingly.

Tony grinned and didn't hesitate in giving the woman of his dreams exactly what they both needed. He cupped Pepper's face, allowing himself to taste her sweetness once again, completely forgetting about the carnage around them and never wanting this moment to end...

**A/N****:** Okay, my dears, we're going to leave Pepper and Tony there but for the more voyeuristic (and over 18) of you, I am going to be penning the rest of this evening in significantly more detail. ;) I've decided just to call it 'Satis – After Dark'. I know, lame right, but couldn't come up with anything else. As this chapter took me longer than I expected I'm not sure when I'll get to posting as I've still got company staying with me. So, just keep an eye out for it or Author Alert me so you'll make sure you won't miss out.

Thanks again to all the wonderful people who commented and all the wonderful people who read this story. I had a huge amount of fun and hope you all did too. So, next is the sequel to "Precious" – "The Magnificent Octopus" where we revisit the Avengers, Pepperony and of course, Justin Hammer. ;) It should be a lot of fun. I've also got a Logan/Rogue story from the X-Men rattling around half finished on my computer that I'd check to see if there is any interest in. I haven't finished writing it, but I'm about half way through.

Thanks again to everyone who's made it this far – you're all brilliant. :D


End file.
